A Star and A Bee
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Sunsun menarik Ggio untuk mendekati kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu. "Aku ... tidak ingin kau mati, Ggio," ucapnya lirih. Chap 11 is up, and A Star and A Bee completed. Mind to RnR?
1. They meet

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, aje, abal, Typo(S), OOC mungkin, alur kecepetan, dan sebagainya.**

**A/N** : Fic multi kedua saya.. hore! Kali ini pairnya GgioSoi.. ya, semoga kalian menyukainya ya..^^

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 1.

They meet.

* * *

Mereka semua bilang, hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah masa SMA, tapi hal itu sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh seorang Shaolin Shihoin. Perempuan berkepang 2 itu, sama sekali tidak menikmati asam manisnya cinta di masa-masa seperti inu. Dia selalu memikirkan tentang karir, prestasi, dan bagaimana caranya menyaingi seorang Yoruichi Shihoin, kakaknya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang, saat semua perempuan di kelasnya berteriak tidak jelas, karena menatap laki-laki tampan yang mereka sukai. Shaolin hanya terdiam di taman belakang sambil menutup telinganya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, hingga tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis, tapi jangan pernah menganggapnya seorang yuri, karena kalian akan mendapat pukulan telak di kepala kalian. Pernah hal itu terjadi saat seorang laki-laki iseng di kelasnya, yang dengan polosnya bertanya.

"Kau yuri, ya?" Shaolin yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam, dengan gerakan cepat tangannya sudah memukul kepala laki-laki itu.

"Aduh," laki-laki itu mengerang, Shaolin hanya menatapnya, lalu segera pergi.

Kejadian itu sudah lama terlewat, dan setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada yang berani bertanya tentang hal itu padanya.

Sekarang, perempuan manis berkulit putih itu sedang mengungsi di taman belakang, kenapa? Karena dia amat sangat tidak menyukai suara bising yang ditimbulkan teman-teman perempuannya, yang berteriak setiap kali menatap laki-laki tampan yang ada di sekolahnya, hal itu sungguh membosankan. Shaolin berbaring di rerumputan hijau itu, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan kepalanya.

"Haah," dia mendesah, dan menatap langit di atasnya, "Cuaca yang cerah," angin bergerak semilir menerbangkan poni Shaolin, dia tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak. Suara dedaunan yang bersentuhan dengan angin menimbulakn sebuah musik tersendiri untuk mengantar seorang Shaolin Shihoin menuju gerbang mimpi di tidurnya. Ya, dia tertidur, tertidur dengan pulasnya.

1 menit, dia masih dalam posisi tidurnya.

2 menit, dia masih tertidur, dengan hembusan nafasnya yang masih terdengar teratur.

3 menit.

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

Bel sekolah yang sangat nyaring itu, mengagetkan Shaolin. Dia sangat terkejut, hingga dia tiba-tiba terlonjak kaget, dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk keluar dari alam mimpi yang telah disusunnya dengan indah.

"Kapan bel itu diganti, suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga," Shaolin berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya, aku segera pergi," dia bangkit dari rerumputan hijau itu, dan membersihkan dedaunan yang menempel di roknya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, dia langsung berlari menuju ruang loker, untuk mengambil beberapa buku. Ruangan itu sangat sepi, Shaolin berjalan perlahan dan membuka loker miliknya.

"GGIO!" lagi-lagi suara melengking dari seorang perempuan mengagetkan telinga Shaolin yang baru saja kembali normal setelah mendapat kejutan dari bel sekolah yang amat nyaring. Shaolin memutar kepalanya menatap pintu loker di gedung Karakura _Senior High School_.

"Kenapa hari ini, semua orang sangat senang berteriak, sih?" Shaolin masih menatap lekat pada sosok pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang dikepang, memasuki ruangan itu.

"JANGAN LARI KAU!" Shaolin menggerakkan kepalanya menatap gadis kecil dengan rambut hijau muda, mengejar pemuda bernama Ggio tadi.

Pemuda tadi dengan cepat menutup pintu kaca ruangan itu.

"Junior dilarang masuk di kawasan Senior," Ggio tertawa menatap gadis tadi. Gadis tadi masih menggedor pintu itu, sambil teriak-teriak menatap Ggio. Tiba-tiba suara gadis itu menghilang, karena salah satu guru tertampan di sekolah ini, menegurnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Byakuya, guru yang paling tampan, dan sangat kejam, seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ckckc gosip itu beredar cepat, kala sang guru yang amat tampan itu, memarahi habis-habisan seorang murid tanpa ampun dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu sedang beruntung, karena walau dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh salah satu guru yang amat galak, tapi dia dapat dengan puas memandangi salah satu guru yang memiliki wajah paling tampan seantero sekolah ini.

"Tidak penting," Shaolin kembali menatap lokernya dan mengambil beberapa buku. Ggio berjalan membuka sebuah loker di samping loker Shaolin. Shaolin hanya menatapnya bingung, karena jujur saja dia belum pernah melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Apa?" tiba-tiba laki-laki itu bersuara, Shaolin terkejut, dia menatap sekelilingnya, hanya mereka berdua di sana.

"Apa?" Ggio kembali mengulang pertanyaanya, dan kini dia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menatap Shaolin dengan sempurna.

"Aku?" Shaolin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir di ruangan ini ada berapa orang?" dia menjawab malas, Shaolin hanya menatapnya sinis, "Kenapa kau menatapku?" tanyanya lagi.

Shaolin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia menatap laki-laki seperti Ggio, "Kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya blak-blakan. Shaolin langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dimimpimu."

BRAK.

Shaolin langsung menutup pintu lokernya dengan kasar, dan segera berbalik.

"Hei, hei," Ggio menarik rambut panjang Shaolin yang dikepang. Shaolin berhenti.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus, dia berbalik, bola mata abunya menatap tepat ke dua buah bola mata emas yang dimiliki Ggio.

"Namamu?" Ggio bertanya.

"Tidak penting," Shaolin langsung menepis tangan Ggio.

"Ggio Vega, ingat itu," Ggio berjalan melewatinya, dan saat akan menghilang, Ggio menatap Shaolin yang juga menatapnya. Dia berseringai, lalu mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan pita putih yang membungkus salah satu kepangannya. Iris abu yang dimiliki Shaolin langsung melebar, dan dia langsung meraba salah satu kepangannya.

"Hahaha.." Ggio tertawa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Shaolin, Shaolin hanya menatap Ggio dengan tatapan kesal, sebelum pemuda bermata keemasan itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tch, Sial," Shaolin langsung menggebrak loker di sana.

"Shihoin, segera masuk ke kelasmu," Byakuya berteriak menatap Shaolin.

"I-iya, maaf," Shaolin langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

Sret, Shaolin membuka pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba semua pasang mata langsung menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Shaolin polos, teman-temannya langsung menatap seorang guru yang rambutnya dikepang di depan.

"Kau terlambat, Shaolin-san," Unohana Retsu, guru yang sangat lembut, dan memiliki senyum yang manis, tapi senyum itu terkadang merupakan sebuah kutukan bagi para murid yang mealwan perintahnya.

"Gomen, Unohana-_sensei_," Shaolin membungkukan badannya.

"_Iie_ _Daijobu_, silahkan duduk," Shaolin berjalan masuk, dan saat melewati Unohana. Guru yang sangat baik hati itu bersuara.

"Sepulang sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita berbicara?" Shaolin langsung menggerakkan kepalanya dengan _slow motion_. Lalu, dia bergidik saat menatap sang guru sedang mengeluarkan senyum yang sangat amat manis, sekaligus menyeramkan dimata Shaolin.

"Ha-hai," Shaolin mengaggukkan kepalanya dengan _slow motion_ pula.

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya," Shaolin duduk di kursinya.

"Kau kenapa bisa terlambat, sih?" tanya salah satu temannya yang berambut hitam dan terlihat tomboy.

"Ada masalah tadi dengan bel sekolah," dia tertawa pelan, dia, Tatsuki Arisawa, teman yang duduk di depan Shaolin.

"Arisawa-san," Tatsuki berhenti tertawa dan menatap sang guru.

"I-iya?"

"Ada apa, kau ingin berbagi kesenangan bersama kami?" tanya sang guru.

"Ti-tidak, silahkan Anda lanjutkan," Tatsuki menundukkan kepalanya menatap buku pelajarannya.

"Baiklah," Unohana kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis. Shaolin hanya menatap keluar jendela sekolahnya, dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Unohana, pikirannya sekarang mengarah ke pita putihnya, bagaimana caranya dia mengambil pita itu kembali?

TEEEEET

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Bel sekolah itu lagi-lagi mengganggu kegiatan Shaolin, karena bel itu, semua lamunannya buyar berantakan. Dia hanya mendesah menanggapi sang bel yang amat senang mengganggu hidup Shaolin.

"Matsumoto," Shaolin memanggil teman sekelasnya yang berambut _blonde_. Perempuan itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?" dia menatap Shaolin dengan bingung, karena jujur saja, jarang sekali perempuan ini memanggilnya. Shaolin sendiri malas memanggilnya, tapi dia membutuhkan alamat kelas dari seorang laki-laki berkepang dengan nama bintang sebagai nama belakangnya.

"Kau kenal dengan Ggio Vega?" teman-teman Matsumoto langsung terdiam, benarkah ini pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir seorang Shaolin?

"I-iya, ada apa?" tanya Matsumoto yang berusaha sesantai mungkin.

"Dia kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2 IPS 2," Shaolin mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Shaolin langsung berjalan keluar kelas. Dia menatap deretan kelas yang berada di gedung yang sangat besar ini.

"2 IPS 2, 2 IPS 2," Shaolin menggumam.

"Ini dia," Shaolin membuka pintu kelas itu.

Sret.

Semua mata tertuju pada Shaolin, namun setelah itu mereka semua kembali ke objek utama, Ggio Vega. Ya, kelas itu sudah sepi sekarang, yang ada hanya Ggio dan perempuan-perempuan yang berkumpul di sekitarnya.

"Kembalikan pitaku," Shaolin bersuara. Heing, tidak ada yang merespon. Tapi, tanpa Shaolin ketahui, Ggio mendengar suaranya, dia tersenyum.

"Kalian tunggu aku diluar, bagaimana?" dia tersenyum, Shaolin membuang mukanya, rasanya dia mau muntah melihat senyumn yang lebih mirip seringaian itu.

"Kau janji tidak akan kabur?" ucap salah seorang perempuan.

"Aku janji," perempuan-perempuan itu pun berbalik teratur, dan segera pergi dari kelas itu. Hingga tinggalah mereka berdua di kelas itu. Mereka berdua diam, Shaolin menatap Ggio yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Menyatakan cinta?" tanya Ggio dengan tatapn sinis, dia berjalan mendekati Shaolin.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kembalin pitaku," Shaolin menatap galak Ggio.

"Maksudmu ini?" Ggio mengangkat tangannya, Shaolin menatap pergelangan tangan itu, yang kini telah terbaluri dengan pita putih yang dia miliki.

"Kembalikan," Shaolin berusaha mengambil pitanya.

"Tidak secepat itu," Ggio semakin menjauhkan tangannya.

Sret.

Pintu terbuka.

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" Unohana berdiri di depan pintu, Shaolin langsung bergidik, "Ara, Shaolin-san, bukankah kita ada janji?" Shaolin hanya mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Vega-san, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Unohana.

"Baru saya ingin pulang," Ggio berjalan melewati Shaolin.

"Ayo, Shaolin-san," Shaolin berdecak dalam hatinya, pitanya belum dapat dia ambil, dan sekarang dia harus berbincang berjam-jam dengan Unohana dan meminum teh herbal kesukaannya, dia hanya mendesah menerima kenyataan itu.

Saat pintu itu tertutup, Shaolin menatap Ggio yang masih berdiri di dekat kelasnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," ucapnya. Lalu, mengangkat tangannya sehingga menunjukkan pita milik Shaolin. Ggio tersenyum menatap Shaolin.

"Tch," Shaolin hanya membuang mukanya, dan berlari menyusul Unohana.

Ggio berlari turun ke lapangan parkir dan bersiap mengambil motornya. Dia ingin segera pulang hari ini, tapi sepertinya hal itu harus dibatalkan, karena perempuan-perempuan tadi kembali mengerubuninya. Ggio hanya mendesah melihat hal ini. Namun sepertinya, Tuhan menyayangi Ggio kali ini.

"Ggio!" sang penyelamatnya tiba.

"Lily," Ggio menatap gadis berambut hijau muda tadi, dia salah satu murid di SMP Karakura.

"Awas, awas," gadis bernama Lilynette itu langsung menyelak para_ fans girl_ Ggio. Beberapa siswi menatap galak Lilynette, tapi Lilynette malah menatapnya dengan lebih galak lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Ggio.

Buk.

Lilynette mumukul kepala Ggio.

"Aww, apa masalahmu sih?" Ggio menatap marah Lilynette.

"Balasan tadi sudah mengganggu jam istirahatku," tanpa dikomando Ggio, Lilynette sudah duduk di jok belakang motor Ggio.

"Hei!" Ggio memprotes.

"Awas, kita mau pulang," Lilynette langsung menarik Ggio.

"Sampai besok semuanya," Ggio menyalakan motornya.

Tepat disaat bersamaan Shaolin keluar dari gedung sekolah itu, dia bersukur karena Unohana harus segera menghadiri sebuah undangan-yang sama sekali tidak ingin Shaolin tahu-bersama keluarganya.

Tiit tiit. Ponsel Shaolin berbunyi.

"_Nee-sama_," ucap Shaolin.

_"Segeralah pulang, ibu memasak masakan spesial hari ini,"_ ucap seorang perempuan dari seberang telepon.

"Iya," setelah mengucapkan jawaban itu, telepon tertutup. Shaolin berlari meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Saat itu, dia berpapasan dengan Ggio, dia sedang tidak ingin meributkan masalah pita dengan laki-laki itu, dia hanya menatap Ggio dari sudut matanya, begitupula Ggio. Setelah itu, mereka mengambil jalan masing-masing.

_Setelah ini, sebuah cerita akan dimulai, dari pertemuan sang bintang yang menerangi orang disekitarnya, dengan sang lebah yang dapat menyengat orang di sekitarnya. 2 orang yang berbeda, namun sama, akan dituliskan dalam sebuah cerita kehidupan mereka masing-masing._

_

* * *

_

To Be Continued.

A/N : yaks chapter 1 jadi, segini dulu deh.. hehehe sebagai permulaan,

Maaf kalo gaje, abal dan beberapa kekurangan lain yang masih terdapat di fic ini.. oleh karena itu, aku masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian.

So review pliss...


	2. Rain

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, gaje, abal, Typo(S), OOC mungkin, alur kecepetan, dan sebagainya.**

**Give Thx : **

**To Relya schiffer g login dulu** : heheh iyah nieh, yups multi.. banyak pair gak yah? Entahlah belum terlalu terpikirkan hingga ke sana, tapi sepertinya ada hehehehe. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^

**To sweetiramisu** : hehehe makasih reviewnya yah, ini udah diupdate.

**A/N** : yah, setelah fic kemaren yang lumayan singkat, chapter kedua hadir sekarang..mungkin sedkit lebih panjang, konflik? Mungkin belum terlalu muncul.. yah dilihat saja deh.. heheeh

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 2.

Rain.

* * *

"_Tadaima_," Shaolin membuka pintu utama dari rumah yang lumayan mewah. Tidak ada yang menyahut perkataannya, karena semua anggota keluarga sedang berada di ruang makan. Derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar saat Shaolin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan itu.

Sret.

Shaolin membuka pintu rumah yang masih bergaya jepang klasik dengan campuran modern di dalamnya. "Soifon," semua anggota keluarganya menoleh menatapnya.

"_Tadaima_," Shaolin kembali mengulangi ucapannya.

"_Okaerinasai_," perempuan paruh baya tersenyum ramah menatap gadis manis itu.

"Ada apa?" Shaolin bertanya, karena dia menatap kakaknya yang biasanya pulang larut, kini telah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kita akan merayakan keberhasilan kakakmu dalam proyek barunya di perusahaan ayah," laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai Ayah itu, tersenyum bangga menatap kakaknya.

Buk. Tas yang dari tadi tergantung manis di tangannya jatuh ke lantai, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Shaolin, tatapannya terkejut saat mlihat ekspresi bangga a Ayahnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari perbedaan ekspresi Shaolin, karena semua anggota keluarganya masih membanggakan kakaknya. Shaolin menundukkan kepalanya, dan segera berbalik.

"Soifon!" panggil kakaknya, tapi Shaolin terdiam dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Blam.

Shaolin menutup pintu kamarnya, dia meletakkan tasnya di meja belajarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya.

Shaolin menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya, "apa yang aku lakukan?" dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Dia tidak mengerti, perasaan ini selalu muncul setiap kakanya mendapat penghargaan.

Tap, tap, tap. Derap langkah kaki terdengar, Shaolin bangkit dari kasurnya dan menatap pintu kamarnya.

"Soifon," suara perempuan terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Shaolin segera berdiri dan duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Iya?" ucap Shaolin sambil membuka buku sehingga terlihat belajar.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Shaolin terdiam lama, dia tidak ingin menatap iris keemasan milik kakaknya itu untuk sekarang. Hening, Shaolin menatap pigura yang dia letakkan di suduk kanan meja belajarnya, pigura itu berisi foto dia dan kakaknya. Shaolin menundukkan kepalanya.

Tap, tap, tap. Langkah kaki kembali terdengar.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka, Shaolin menatap kakaknya.

"Yoruichi-_neesama_," ucap Shaolin sambil menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan nada kekhawatiran di dalamnya. Shaolin berbalik, dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," dia menjawab, namun dia tetap tidak berani menatap sepasang iris keemasan itu.

Yoruichi ikut berjalan dan duduk di belakang Shaolin. "kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, namun kini suaranya sangat pelan seolah berbisik. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh rambut Shaolin, "dimana pita yang satu lagi?" dia bertanya.

Shaolin tersentak, dia tidak mungkin menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya, yang ada masalahnya malah semakin parah, "apa?" Shaolin berusaha bersikap kaget, dan dia meraba kepangannya. Alis Yoruichi bertaut menanggapi reaksi Shaolin, tapi dia hanya diam menunggu Shaolin menjelaskan.

"A-astaga, pasti terjatuh," Shaolin berusaha panik, dia berdiri dan mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, padahal dia yakin dan sangat yakin pita itu tak ada di sana.

Yoruichi merebahkan tubuhnya, "kenapa bisa tertinggal?" Shaolin menggerakkan bola matanya, keringat dingin mulai terlihat di wajah manisnya. Yoruichi hanya menatapnya saja, namun bagi Shaolin tatapan itu sudah seperti tatapan seorang jaksa yang sedang menuntut seorang terdakwa. "Shaolin Shihoin," Shaolin terkejut, jika kakaknya sudah berkata seperti itu, berarti dia meminta jawaban sejujur-jujurnya. Shaolin memutar kepalanya dengan perlahan.

Kini dia menatap iris keemasan milik kakaknya, dia mulai menggaruk kepalanya, "itu, i..itu," Shaolin mulai gugup menjawabnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari inspirasi untuk kebohongannya.

"Itu apa?" jantung Shaolin mulai berkerja ekstra, tangannya pun sudah mulai basah akibat keringat yang mengucur, padahal cuaca sedang dingin. Bola matanya juga tak henti-hentinya bergerak, dia melakukannya antara ingin menghindari tatapan kakaknya, atau mencoba untuk berkelit?

Tiba-tiba matanya terhenti, sebuah lampu seolah menyala di kepalanya, "tadi ada temanku yang terkilir, karena perban sekolah yang telah habis, mereka meminjam perbanku, dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain, karena..karena Unohana-_sensei_ juga memintaku," Shaolin berbicara cepat, dan dalam hatinya, 'Maafkan aku Unohana-_sensei_, membuat Anda terlibat dalam tindak kejahatan,' Yoruichi terdiam.

"Benarkah itu?" Shaolin menganggukan kepalanya cepat, sangking cepatnya membuat Yoruichi makin curiga, lalu dia berdiri dan menghampiri Shaolin. Dan saat dia berhenti di depan wajah adik semata wayangnya, dia membungkukan badannya sedikit hingga tubuh mereka sejajar, "kau tidak bohong, kan?" Yoruichi menatap lurus iris abu-abu milik Shaolin.

"Ti-tidak," Shaolin berusaha untuk tidak mengerakkan bola matanya, agar tidak terlihat berbohong, namun dia tetap tidak dapat menyembunyikan degup jantung yang terdengar kencang, serta keringat yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Baiklah," kakaknya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Shaolin, setelah itu kakaknya melangkah pergi, "kau melupakan sesuatu," ucap kakaknya saat di ambang pintu, jantung Shaolin yang sudah mulai beristirahat kembali berdegup.

"A-apa?" tanya Shaolin, Yoruichi memutar kepalanya dan menatap Shaolin. Lalu, Shaolin mengerti, "selamat Yoruichi-_neesama_," kakanya tersenyum, lalu merogoh saku celananya.

"Ini," Yoruichi melempar sesuatu ke arah Shaolin dan di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh dirinya, "kau tidak ingin makan bersama?" tanya Yoruichi, Shaolin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku..masih kenyang," dari sudut matanya Yoruichi dapat melihat ekspresi Shaolin, lalu dia mengehela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya," kakaknya tersenyum, dan melambaikan tangannya. Sebuah dentuman dari pintu kamarnya menandakan bahwa kakaknya sudah meninggalkan kamarnya. Suara desahan terdengar dari bibir Shaolin, dia lega akhirnya dia bisa sendiri di sini.

"Baiklah, bagaimana caranya aku mengambil pita itu?" Shaolin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia menatap permen dengan rasa madu, yang baru saja diberikan kakaknya, "_gomennasai_, Yoruichi-sama," tatapan mata Shaolin kini melembut dan penuh rasa bersalah.

* * *

Sebuah motor hijau berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, perempuan berambut hijau terang dan bermata pink itu, turun dari motor tersebut, "sampai besok, Ggio," dia menatap laki-laki berkepang yang mengendarai motor itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya," perempuan itu menatap pergelangan tangan Ggio yang terlilit kain putih di sana, dia ingin mengabaikannya tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar.

"Ggio, sejak kapan kau memakai benda itu?" tanya perempuan bernama Lilynette itu sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan Ggio. Ggio menatap pergelangan tangannya, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ini?" dia mengangkat tangannya, "aku mengambilnya, dari perempuan galak yang mirip denganmu," alis Lilynette langsung bertaut, dan menatap sangar Ggio.

"Apa kau bilang?" Lilynette langsung menarik rambut panjang Ggio, hingga laki-laki itu mengaduh kesakitan, "sekali lagi kau brkata seperti itu, awwwww," tiba-tiba Lilynette berteriak karena pipinya ditarik oleh Ggio.

"Lepaskan," perintah Ggio masih dengan menarik pipi Lilynette. Dan setelah itu tangan Lilynette terlepas dari rambut kepangannya. Ggio pun melepaskan tangannya, Lilynette langsung mengelus pipinya dan menatap galak Ggio, "lihat, kau galak, kan? Wee," Ggio kembali menggoda perempuan yang hanya berbeda 2 tahun dengannya.

"Kau menyebalkan," Lilynette menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Lalu seketika, tangan Ggio berpindah ke kepala Lilyentte, dan mengacak rambut hijau itu, "iih," Lilynette memberontak.

Ggio hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyalakan mesinnya, "aku pulang, _ja_," setelah itu asap langsung menyelimuti Lilynette.

Lilynette mengibaskan tangannya untuk menghilangkan asap itu, dan segera melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

Ggio memacu motornya dengan cepat, dan mengelilingi kota Karakura di hari yang sudah hampir malam itu. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambutnya memberi sensai tersendiri bagi Ggio. Suara bising ditimbulkan oleh motor itu, dan kembali meramaikan jalan yang semakin sepi. Hal ini memang selalu Ggio lakukan setelah dia mengantar Lilynette pulang, sebelum ahirnya dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Dia tinggal sendiri semenjak kematian orang tuanya 8 tahun lalu.

Cklek. Ggio membuka pintu rumahnya. Rumah itu sederhana hanya memiliki 2 kamar, satu ruang tamu, dan ruang makan. Rumah itu diberikan oleh orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggalkan Ggio. Di rumah seperti itu Ggio tinggal sendiri, rumah itu terlihat terawat dan rapi untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sendiri, beberapa pigura berukuran sedang menghiasi dinding rumah itu, pigura kedua orang tuanya. Ggio mendesah, menatap kondisi rumahnya, dia langsung berjalan ke kamarnya dan berbaring di kasurnya."haah."

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu di dalam kondisi sendirian seperti ini. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya tidak betah berada di rumah, sendiri dan sepi seperti ini menurutnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya, dan menatap pita putih yang masih bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, "kita lihat, apa dia bisa mengambil pita ini?" dia berseringai, dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

* * *

02.00 dini hari.

Shaolin belum tertidur, dia masih terjaga untuk satu kata BELAJAR. Dalam waktu selarut ini dia masih belajar, untuk tugasnya besok yang dihadiahi oleh Unohana, "hoaam," Shaolin menguap dan berdiri dari kursinya mencoba untuk merenggangkan beberapa ototnya yang dari tadi bekerja dalam posisi duduk.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa haus, dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil segelas air putih, untuk membasahi kerongkongan yang telah sekering padang pasir di Mesir.

Tap, tap, tap, derap lagkah terdengar menghiasi lorong rumah yang sudah mulai sunyi. Shaolin berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi dari langkahnya, agar tidak membangunkan anggota keluarganya.

Ctek. Shaolin menyalakan lampu dapur, dan mengambil sebuah gelas.

Crasss. Bunyi air terdengar di telinga Shaolin. Saat merasa cukup dia menghentikan aliran air itu, dan memindahkan isi gelas tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya. Shaolin kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia memelankan langkahnya saat melewati ruang kerja Ayahnya yang masih terang benderang.

"Soifon," langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga, dia memutar tubunya dan menatap pintu di depannya.

"Iya?" dia brsuara pelan.

"Masuk," perintah Ayahnya, Shaolin segera menggeser pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja milik Ayahnya. Terlihat Ayahnya duduk di kursi sedang menatap beebrapa lembar kertas putih di depanya.

"Ada apa?" Shaolin bertanya, tak terlihat sebuah pergerakan dari posisi Ayahnya saat mendengar suara tanya itu. Shaolin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak terlalu suka di dalam ruangan ini, banyak pigura kecil yang menghiasi dinding ruangan itu, dan pigura terbaru adalah pigura kakaknya dengan medali emas sebagai juara pertama dalam sebuah lomba lari, dan pigura yang lain saat kakaknya, menjabat sebagai manager di perusahaan ayahnya.

"Ayah sudah dengar, lomba lari akan di adakan minggu depan," jantung Shaolin berdegup kencang, dia tidak menyangka Ayahnya akan membicarakan ini.

"I-iya," Shaolin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah berharap kemenangan," ekspresi wajah Shaolin berubah, saat mendengar nada bicara Ayahnya yang menjadi dingin itu, "Kau boleh kembali," dia memerintahkan, Shaolin hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, dia tidak lagi menduduki meja belajarnya, dia langsung berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir sekaang, dan dia berharap alam mimpi dapat menghiburnya sejenak.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, drap, drap, drap.

Sebuah langkah yang awalnya datar, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi langkah tergesa-gesa yang menghiasi koridor sekolah itu. Sepasang kaki milik Shaolin Shihoin itu berjalan cepat menuju ruang klub lari. Dia tidak ingin terlambat di rapat penting seperti ini.

Sret. Shaolin mengedarkan pandangannya, semua anggota telah datang, lalu dia menoleh ke samping. Kuchiki Byakuya berdiri sambil menatapnya, "Kuchiki-_sensei_, aku.." perkataannya langsung dihentikan dengan satu gerakan yng dilakukan tangan Byakuya.

"Cepat duduk," Shaolin hanya mengangguk, dia tidak mengerti kenapa belakangan hari ini dia menjadi sering terlambat. Shaolin duduk di samping laki-laki yang lumayan pendek di usianya 16 tahun, dan memiliki rambut seputih salju, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Shaolin mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, belakangan klub lari menjadi ramai oleh anggota perempuan, tapi Shaolin dapat menebak alasannya. Dia kembali menatap Byakuya yang berbicara di hadapannya, dia mengamati baik-baik wajah guru yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya.

Rambut panjang hitamnya, nada bicaranya yang dingin, sikap tubuh yang tegap. 'astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan?' secara refleks Shaolin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Akan di adakan pemilihan untuk mengikuti lomba tingkat nasional, lusa," Shaolin kembali tersentak, dan menatap pelatih larinya itu, yang juga merupakan alumni sekolah ini, dan teman sepermainan kakaknya, "baiklah, latihan akan dimulai dari hari ini, setiap sepulang sekolah." Perkataan itu mengakhiri rapat mereka di pagi hari ini. Byakuya segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Lihat lihat, Kuchiki-_sensei_ memang keren," ucap beebrapa anak perempuan. Shaolin menoleh menatap perempuan-perempuan itu. Dalam pikirannya dia mengakui Byakuya memang sosok laki-laki idaman para perempuan, tapi dia memilih diam dan menyimpan pendapat itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali mendesah dan melangkah keluar, hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakanga.

"Shihoin," panggilnya, Shaolin berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hitsugaya, ada apa?" dia bertanya.

"Ada apa dengan pita mu yang biasanya?" Shaolin terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Hitsugaya mmperhatikan pitanya, bahkan dia tahu pitanya berubah.

"Tidak ada, hanya berganti suasana," Shaolin mengucapkannya sedatar mungkin, "baiklah, aku duluan," dia berlari meninggalkan laki-laki berparas imut, yang juga memiliki penggemar tersendiri di sekolahnya.

Shaolin berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, di dinding itu dihiasi dengan beebrapa foto penghargaan yang telah di dapat oleh sekolah ini, dan salah satunya foto kakaknya juga ada di sana, "Yoruichi-_senpai_ sangat hebat," segerombolan perempuan berdiri di depan foto itu, Shaolin memang sudah mendengar tentang banyaknya penggemar kakaknya di sekolah ini.

"Dia bahkan memenangkan banyak perlombaan lari dengan membawa sekolah kita, dia benar-benar hebat, aku ingin bisa seperti dia," ucap perempuan lain, Shaolin sudah terbiasa mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan kekaguman itu.

"Lalu, menurutmu apakah Shaolin-san juga akan memenangkan perlombaan itu?" telinga Shaolin mulai bekerja, dan berusaha menangkap suara-suara walau sekecil apapun itu.

"Entahlah, kita kan juga punya Hitsugaya-kun dan Ulquiorra-kun," perempuan-perempuan itu mulai berjalan. Di sudut lorong Shaolin menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan.

Buk.

Shaolin menabrak seseorang, dia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" saat wajah Shaolin terlihat sempurna laki-laki itu berseringai, "kamu lagi," ucapnya. Shaolin hanya berdecak.

"Minggir, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu," tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf, Shaolin berjalan melewatinya. Laki-laki tadi-Ggio-berseringai dan menarik pergelangan Shaolin.

"Hei, hei," Ggio menahan gerakannya tanpa membalikan badannya. Shaolin berhenti, tapi dia sama sekali tidak memutar kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku?" tanya Shaolin. Ggio berbalik dan menarik Shaolin mendekat. Shaolin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap iris keemasan laki-laki itu. Shaolin mulai memberontak, "lepaskan aku," Shaolin sedikit berteriak dan berusaha menarik tangannya. Sehingga beberapa orang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak ingin mengambil ini?" Ggio menunjuk pita putihnya. Shaolin langsung berdecak dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil pita putih itu.

"Kembalikan, apa untungnya benda itu untukmu," Shaolin berusaha mengambil benda putih itu. Ggio tampak diam dan berpikir.

"Kau benar, aku pikirkan dulu," Ggio melepaskan tangannya, "_ja_," Ggio berbalik dan meninggalkan Shaolin sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" Shaolin langsung berbalik, dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Teeeet. Bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Selama pelajaran Shaolin sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gurunya, dia diam memikirkan perkataan yang baru saja dia dengar, 'Aku harus berlatih,' itu adalah kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dalam pikirannya, dan dia harus melakukannya. Jika, dia ingin menang, dan melampaui kakaknya.

-Skip time-

Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi tepat pada pukul 15.00 tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Para siswa sudah mulai keluar dari kelas mereka, dan berjalan untuk mengikuti kegiatan klubnya. Shaolin sendiri berjalan menuju klub lari.

"Shaolin-san," seseorang menyapanya, perempuan berambut oranye kecoklatan itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Ada apa?" Shaolin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menatap perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik sajakah?" dia bertanya cemas, Shaolin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau tidak hanya menyapaku untuk mengatakan itu, kan?" Inoue Orihime terkejut mendengar balasan pertanyaannya dari Shaolin, namun seketika dia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau ingin ke klub lari, kan?" Sholin hanya mengangguk, "ayo, kita pergi bersama," ajaknya, tidak ada respon dari Shaolin yang dia lakukan hanya berbalik dan langsung berjalan, "_nee_, Shaolin-san?" panggilnya.

"Hnn," jawab Shaolin singkat.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja, kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya," Orihime kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," ucapnya lagi.

"Aku dengar dari Rangiku-san, kau bertanya tentang Ggio-kun," langkah Shaolin terhenti, dan langsung menatap Orihime, "a-ada apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tadi, Rangiku-san menceritakannya, di-dia terkejut saat kau bertanya tentang Ggio-kun," terdengar nada kegugupan dari nada suaranya. Shaolin hanya berdecak, "tidak apakah, Shaolin-san?" Orihime bertanya hati-hati, dia takut jika tiba-tiba Shaolin bereaksi seperti itu lagi.

"Iya, tidak apa," Shaolin kembali berjalan. Dia sudah tahu hal ini dapat terjadi jika dia bertanya pada Rangiku.

"Shaolin-san, ada apa dengan pitamu?" Orihime bertanya dan kembali berjalan di samping Shaolin.

"Ada apa? Aneh, ya?" Orihime mencoba menahan tawanya, dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, warna kuning seperti ini juga cocok untukmu, tapi karena kita terbiasa melihatmu dengan pita putih, jadi sedikit aneh," Shaolin menyentuh pitanya.

"Benarkah, apa aku lepas saja?" tangan Shaolin mulai bergerak untuk melepas pitanya.

Tangan Orihime bergerak cepat menyentuh tangan Shaolin dan menghentikan gerakannya, "tidak, jangan Shaolin-san, ka-kau cukup manis kok mengenakannya," Orihime menurunkan tanganya, dan membenarkan pita itu, "Shaolin-san, percayalaha kau itu pantas mengenakan ini, dan kau itu manis," ucap Orihime meyakinkan Shaolin. Tanpa Orihime ketahui terdapat semburat merah di pipi Shaolin.

"Soifon," ucapnya. Orihime terkejut, namun sebelum dia dapat mencernanya Shaolin sudah memberinya jawaban, "bukan Shaolin-san, tapi Soifon," Shaolin-Soifon-kembali melangkah. Orihime tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Soifon," Orihime berlari dan berdiri di hadapan Soifon, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya, "teman?" Soifon terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, dan dia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Iya," Soifon tersenyum tipis, Orihime sedikit terkejut menatap senyuman itu. Awalnya dia takut untuk mendekati Soifon, karena menurut rumor yang terdengar, dia menyebalkan, menakutkan, dan sangat dingin. Tapi, setelah Orihime mendekatinya dia tidak merasa begitu, menurutnya dia perempuan manis, dan memiliki harga diri yang memang sedikit tinggi.

Sebuah pertemanan terjalin, antara mereka yang tidak pernah berbicara. Soifon berjalan sambil mendengar cerita Orihime, hingga sebuah pertanyaan menghantui pikirannya, "Kenapa kau ingin ke klub lari?" Orihime terdiam dan menatap perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin bilang, kepada Ulquiorra untuk menungguku, karena aku ada kegiatan UKS nanti," Soifon terkejut, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, meyakinkan bahwa yang Orihime maksud adalah Ulquiorra schiffer laki-laki dingin yang juga saingannya dalam hal berlari.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime tertawa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Soifon, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Soifon akan terkejut karena dia menyebutkan nama laki-laki dari salah satu anggota klubnya.

"Tentu saja, hanya ada satu Ulquiorra di sekolah ini," Orihime masih berusaha menahan tawanya, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Soifon dia kembali menggerakkan bibirnya di sela-sela tawanya, "rumah kami berdekatan, jadi kami pulang bersama," Orihime menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Soifon lagi, lalu laki-laki berambut oranye terang melewati mereka, sambil tersenyum kepada Orihime. Soifon memperhatikan pipi Orihime yang mulai merah, "aku lupa, kalau kau menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo," Orihime langsung menoleh dan menatap Soifon.

"Ayo, nanti kau terlambat," Orihime segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mereka kembali berjalan bersama

Sementara di dekat tempat mereka berjalan, Ggio tersenyum, "Ggio, ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu ya," Ggio akan melangkahkan kakinya, tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh perempuan yang bernama Sunsun itu.

"Kau berjanji pulang denganku hari ini," tuntutnya. Ggio mendesah dan berbalik menatap perempuan yang memiliki rambut hijau gelap itu. Tangan Ggio bergerak dan mengelus rambut panjang itu, dia mendekatkan bibirnya. Lalu, dia menyingkap rambut yang menutupi telinganya.

"Tidak ada tempat dimotorku untukmu, Sunsun," Ggio berbisik, Sunsun terkejut mendengar ucapan itu, dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya, "selamat tinggal," Ggio berbalik, dan meninggalkan perempuan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap punggung laki-laki yang baru saja mencium pipinya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Ggio!" dia berteriak. Ggio hanya tersenyum licik, dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Lapangan berlari sudah mulai ramai oleh para anggota.

"Ulquiorra!" Orihime berlari memanggil laki-laki bermata hijau itu, Ulquiorra menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar, Orihime tersenyum.

"Aku ada kegiatan UKS nanti, tunggu aku ya?" Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk, senyum Orihime langsung merekah, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak ber-_highfive_, Ulquiorra mnggerakkan tangannya dan sebuah bunyi terdengar dari tangan mereka berdua, "aku pergi dulu, Ulquiorra. _Ganbatte_!" Orihime menyemangati dan berbalik. Saat berpapasan dengan Soifon dia hanya tersenyum, dan segera berlari kecil meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Suit suit," sebuah siulan terdengar dari pinggir lapangan, Soifon menoleh. Ggio melambaikan tangannya, Soifon hanya membuang wajahnya. "kuning, ya?" Ggio sedikit berteriak hingga Soifon mendengarnya dan kembali membalikkan wajahnya, "Apa?" tanya Ggio.

"Pergi kau," Soifon mengusir Ggio, tapi Ggio bukannya pergi dia malah berjalan mendekati Soifon, "Apa?" tanya Soifon galak.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

Sebuah bunyi mengagetkan mereka berdua, sehingga mereka langsung menoleh. Byakuya membuyikan pluit yang tandanya para anggota harus berkumpul. Ggio langsung berbalik, Soifon merasa bingung dengan tingkah aneh laki-laki itu hari ini.

"Shihoin, cepat!" teriak Byakuya dari tengah lapangan, sehingga Soifon langsung berlari mendekat, "kita akan mengukur kecepatan lari hari ini, Shihoin kau yang pertama," Soifon hanya mengangguk dan bersiap di posisinya. Saat pluit terdengar dia langsung berlari. Byakuya menatap _stopwatch_ di tangannya, terdapat ekspresi kurang mengenakan dari wajahnya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh," Soifon langsung menatap pelatihnya, dari ekspresinya Soifon dapat menebak hasilnya.

"Sekali lagi," Soifon hanya mengangguk, dan kembali berlari. Kecepatan larinya tiaklah secepat yang mereka semua bayangkan, dia hanya anak biasa dengan kecepatan lari yang biasa pula. Ekspresi Byakuya tetap sama tidak berubah, lalu dia menggeleng. Saat Soifon berhenti dia melihat ekspresi itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya, "duduklah," Soifon berjalan gontai ke tempat istirahat, dia menatap teman-temannya berlatih, saat nama Hitsugaya dipanggil, dia menunjukkan kecepatan yang lebih baik dari Soifon.

Dan tiba saatnya Ulquiorra dipanggil, Soifon mengangkat kepalanya, dia menatap laki-laki itu. Dia yang memegang angka tercepat untuk sekarang. Dan saat dia berhenti Byakuya mengangguk mantap, hal ini semakin membuat Soifon terdiam, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menjadi secepat itu.

"Semua berkumpul," Soifon kembali berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Tanpa dia sadari sepsang bola mata emas memperhatikannya, dan pemilik bola mata itu segera berbalik menjauhi tempat Soifon. Ya, pemilik bola mata itu Ggio, Ggio Vega.

Ggio segera menyalakan motornya, dan menjemput Lilynette, "tumben kau sudah datang?" tanya Lilynette di depan sekolahnya.

"Tidak apa, cepat naik," perintahnya. Lilynette menatap bingung laki-laki di hadapannya, "sudah mau hujan," ucapnya. Akhirnya Lilynette menurut dan duduk di motornya.

Lilynette melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ggio, dan setelah itu, Ggio langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh

Beberapa menit terlewati mereka tiba di rumah Lilynette, "sampai jumpa, Ggio," Lilynette melambaikan tangannya.

Ggio hanya tersenyum, "iya," Lilynette berbalik dan membuka pagar rumahnya, dan saat itu juga deru motor kembali terdengar. Ggio langsung melaju menuju rumahnya, "haah," dia merebahkan tubuhnya, dia menatap langit yang mulai mendung melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Akan hujan," dia menatap langit yang mulai gelap, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Namun, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi Soifon saat berada di lapangan tadi dan saat dia membuka matanya dia langsung menatap pita putih di perglangan tangannya. Seketika itu juga, dia segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengambil kunci motornya. Dimenit berikutnya deru motor milik Ggio kembali terdengar.

* * *

Perkiraan Ggio benar, hujan turun. Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai menyentuh permukaan aspal. Karena cuaca yang tidak mendukung latihan klub lari di selesaikan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok," ucap Byakuya, para anggotanya sudah mulai bubar dari lapangan itu, "Shihoin, kemari sebentar," Soifon hanya menurut, dia menatap timbangan di hadapannya, dan saat dia mendongakkan kepalanya Byakuya menatapnya, "aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, kau tentu tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargamu, kan?" perkataan Byakuya membuat Soifon kembali terdiam, "lakukanlah sebaik kakakmu," Byakuya menyentuh punggung Soifon dan berlalu.

Soifon menggerakkan kakinya dan berdiri di atas timbangan itu. Soifon terkejut saat menatap arah jarum di timbangan itu. Lalu, dia segera turun dari timbangan itu, "aku harus berlatih, aku harus menang," Soifon segera mengambil posisi, dan kembali berlari. Setelah satu putaran dia menatap _stopwatch_ di tangannya, "ini belum cukup," dia kembali berlari terus, terus dan terus hingga hujan deras menemani langkahnya.

Ggio yang baru tiba di sekolah itu lagi, terkejut saat menatap Soifon masih berlatih di sana. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, hanya saja memikirkan perempuan itu membuatnya gelisah. Sehingga, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah dan melihat kondisinya.

Ggio berjalan menuju tempat Soifon berlari, dengan payung putih di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saat sedang berlari Soifon terjatuh, karena licin akibat hujan, dan saat dia mencoba berdiri dia kembali terjatuh dan begitu seterusnya. Ggio hanya diam dan menatap dari pinggir lapangan, dia ingin membantu tapi langkahnya terhenti, saat melihat Soifon melampiaskan kekesalannya, dengan memukul aspal di bawahnya. Dia kesal, kesal karena semua orang membandingkannya dengan kakaknya, menekannya bukan mendukungnya. Dia benci dan dia kesal saat tidak bisa melakukannya.

Dan hingga akhirnya dia diam, diam menerima sentuhan hujan di tubuhnya. Sekarang dia merasa kakinya sakit, karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu menutupi kepalanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, "ka..u," suara Soifon sudah mulai bergetar akibat dingin. Laki-laki berpayung putih itu hanya diam menatap Soifon.

"_Baka_," sebuah umpatan terdengar di sela-sela kencangnya suara hujan. Soifon hanya membuang wajahnya menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

**Di tempat lain.**

Klub majalah masih berkutat di ruangan mereka.

"Halibel, ada berita," ucap Rangiku, saat baru masuk ke ruangan itu. Permepuan berambut kuning itu menoleh dan menatap Rangiku.

"Apa itu?" Rangiku memberikan beberapa foto ke hadapan Halibel. mata hijau yang dia miliki langsung membulat, dia sgera mencari ponselnya, "Sunsun, aku punya berita untukmu,"

* * *

Di ruang klub lari, Hitsugaya memasuki ruangan klub itu.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya perempuan bercepol, sang manager klub.

"Tidak apa," Hitsugaya segera duduk di kursi, dan menunggu hujan reda bersama sang manager. Pikiran Hitsugaya melayang,

**Flashback.**

_Saat latihan dibubarkan, Hitsugaya melihat Soifon yang dipanggil oleh Byakuya. Dia menatap dari sudut matanya, sebelum akhirnya dia berlari menuju ruang klub. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dengan cepat, dan saat dia menyadari Soifon tidak di sana dia mulai merasa aneh._

_"Kau melihat Shihoin?" dia bertanya kepada Ulquiorra._

_"Dia masih berlari di lapangan," laki-laki yang juga memiliki bola mata hijau itu terkejut, dan segera berbalik. Dia kembali mengambil payung, dan berlari menuju lapangan. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat menatap Soifon terjatuh, dia segera meningkatkan kecepatannya. Tapi terlambat, Soifon telah dilindungi oleh payung putih milik seorang laki-laki._

_Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya, dan segera berbalik kembali ke ruang klub._

**End Of Flashback.**

"Ini," Hinamori memberikan secangkir teh untuk Hitsugaya, sehingga lamunannya buyar, dan dia menatap manager yang sangat perhatian itu, "agar tidak terlau dingin," Hinamori tersenyum, Hitsugaya menatap senyuman perempuan itu, lalu dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Hitsugaya, dan mulai menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Tidak masalah, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Hinamori.

"Hujan, kau sendiri?" Hinamori tersenyum.

"Ada yang harus aku selesaikan," mereka kembali diam, dan sibuk akan urusan masing-masing, walau sesekali Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya.

* * *

Di sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi itu, masih terdapat beberapa orang lagi di tempat berbeda. Mereka seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Inoue Orihime.

Kedua orang yang masih menunggu hujan itu, berdiri di dekat pintu utama _Karakura High School_, "tidak apakah, kita tidak membantu Soifon?" tanya Orihime.

"Iya," jawab Ulquiorra singkat, Orihime hanya menatap Ulquiorra dan kembali mengamati hujan yang turun satu persatu.

Tiba-tiba Orihime tersenyum, dan menarik tangan Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ulquiorra yang sekarang sudah berdiri di luar gedung, sehingga tubuhnya merasakan sentuhan dingin yang diberikan oleh air hujan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak hujan-hujanan," Orihime tersenyum, Ulquiorra hanya mendesah, dan segera menarik Orihime berlari pulang.

"Ayo," Orihime tertawa, dan mereka berdua pun berlari menerobos hujan dengan tangan yang bertautan.

* * *

"Ini," Halibel memberikan berlembar-lembar foto hasil jepretan Rangiku kepada perempuan berambut hijau terang, "kau bilang kau pacarnya, kan?" tanya Halibel.

Sunsun hanya menatap geram foto di hadapannya, "aku tidak tahu, ap..apa yang harus aku lakukan?" mata Sunsun mulai berkaca-kaca seolah akan menangis. Halibel menatap temannya itu.

Halibel merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang, "halo." Halibel nampak menatap Sunsun sejenak, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku tahu, baiklah," lalu ponsel Halibel tertutup.

"Aku mohon..Halibel..bantu aku," air mata Sunsun mulai jatuh, "aku..aku," Halibel berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan membantumu," Sunsun berdiri dan memeluk Halibel dari belakang, dengan linangan air mata di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Halibel-_senpai_," tampak sebuah senyuman menyeringai di bibir perempuan berambut hijau itu. Halibel hanya memejamkan matanya.

* * *

To Be Continued.

**A/N** : gaje banget kah?

Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan, aku meminta maaf, dan aku berusaha untuk lebih baik di yang berikutnya.

oleh karena itu, kritik dan saran masih dibutuhkan, _onegaishimasu, _

Thx sebelumnya

Thx bagi yang mau baca ^^


	3. Cold It's Ice Cream

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : OOC (maybe), gaje, abal, Typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan maksa..**

**A/N** : okeh chap ketiga hadir, semoga tidak mengecewakan hum atas review dari yang log in mauapun tidak log in, bukan hanya itu aku berterima kasih bagi kalian yang bersedia untuk membaca fic saya, arigatou gozaimasu. Maafkan keterlambatan ini *pundung*. Thx to **yuminozomi**, makasih yang udah rajinnya bertanya tentang fic ini ^^

Okeh ini dia.

Selamat membaca ^^

Don't like don't read.

A Star and A Bee.

Cold... It's Ice Cream.

* * *

"Soifon!" ibunya langsung berteriak saat menatap Soifon pulang dengan tubuh basah kuyup, dan wajah pucat membingkai wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" kakaknya langsung berlari ke depan pintu saat mendengar teriakan dari ibunya. Lalu, dia terdiam menatap Soifon di hadapannya, "Sudahlah, ayo masuk," Yoruichi langsung menarik Soifon masuk.

Sementara tubuhnya ditarik Soifon hanya diam, pikirannya masih terpaku pada beberapa jam yang lalu.

**Flashback.**

"_Baka," sebuah umpatan terdengar di sela-sela kencangnya suara hujan. Soifon hanya membuang wajahnya menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Soifon berusaha bangkit, namun saat berdiri tubuhnya kembali oleng dan langsung ditahan oleh Ggio._

_Ggio hanya menatap perempuan dihadapannya, "Lihat, berdiri saja kau tak mampu," Soifon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya._

_Seketika, dia langsung mendorong tubuh Ggio, "Lepaskan," Soifon menepis tangan Ggio. "Ini bukan urusanmu, jangan menggangguku," Soifon menatap tajam Ggio. _

_Ggio langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh bahu Soifon, "Sudah, sudah cukup," Soifon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tak ingin menatap bola mata keemasan yang sangat mirip dengan kakaknya itu. Setelah itu, Soifon merasakan tangan Ggio menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam gedung sekolahannya. Yang Soifon tidak mengerti, kenapa dia hanya diam dan mengikuti laki-laki ini? _

_Lalu, mereka berhenti didepan ruang kesehatan. Ggio menyuruh Soifon duduk, dan dia segera mencari peralatan untuk mengobati bengkak dipergelangan kaki Soifon. "Kenapa?" tiba-tiba Soifon bersuara, dan membuat Ggio menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Dia menatap Soifon yang duduk di belakangnya, Soifon melontarkan pertanyaan itu tanpa menggerakkan sedikit pun kepalanya._

_Ggio kembali mencari kotak kesehatan, "Kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal kita tidak saling kenal," Soifon kembali bersuara. Namun, kali ini dia menatap punggung Ggio._

_Ggio hanya mendesah mendengar pertanyaan dari Soifon, dia segera mengambil kotak kesehatan diatas rak dan kembali berdiri di hadapan Soifon. Ggio berlutut dihadapan Soifon untuk mempermudah dirinya dalam mengobati Soifon. "Ggio, Ggio Vega, kau?" Ggio kembali memperkenalkan dirinya._

_Soifon hanya menatap Ggio dengan bingung, "Aku sudah tahu namamu," ucap Soifon._

"_Sudahlah, cepat katakan siapa namamu," ucap Ggio dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Lalu, dia membuka kotak kesehatan itu dan mulai membuka sepatu Soifon._

"_Namaku... Shiho-err.. maksudku Soifon," Soifon akhirnya menyebutkan namanya. Ggio mengeluarkan perban dari kotak kesehatan itu dan mulai memerban luka bengkak di pergelangan kaki Soifon._

"_Sekarang kita sudah saling kenal, kan? Jadi aku sudah boleh membantumu?" Soifon terkejut mendengar jawaban Ggio. Lalu, dia menatap Ggio lekat-lekat. "Sudah," Ggio bersuara saat dia selesai memerban luka itu._

"_Aku ingin pulang," ucap Soifon. Ggio mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap iris abu milik Soifon dari jarak dekat. Merasa risih, Soifon segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan turun dari kasur yang sedari tadi dia duduki. Soifon segera berjalan dan membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu._

_Ggio menatap punggung Soifon dan segera menahannya, "Masih hujan," ucapnya. Soifon membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ggio, lalu dia segera menepis tangan Ggio._

"_Hujan adalah temanku," Soifon sedikit berseringai, dan seegra berlari meninggalkan Ggio._

**End Of Flashback.**

Kini Soifon sudah duduk dikasur miliknya sendiri, dia masih menatap perban yang dibalutkan oleh Ggio di kakinya. "_Arigtou_," Soifon langsung membaringkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Sunsun duduk diruang tamu miliknya sendiri, dihadapannya terdapat dua orang permpuan lain. Yang satu berambut coklat panjang, dan yang satu berambut biru pendek. "Shaolin Shihoin, huh?" ucap perempuan berambut biru.

Perempuan tadi langsung melempar foto-foto itu kembali ke meja di hadapannya. Foto-foto itu berisi gambar Ggio dan Soifon yang sedang berada ditengah hujan. "Jangan sok, Apache," perempuan berkulit cokelat dan memiliki rambut senada langsung menatap Apache dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Mila Rose?" Apache langsung menatap galak Mila Rose.

Sementara mereka berdua akan mulai pertengakaran, Sunsun langsung berdiri menyalakan rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya. Dia juga mengambil foto Ggio dan Soifon, lalu dia berdiri menatap taman dibelakang rumahnya melalui kaca besarnya.

"Perempuan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan," Apache dan Mila Rose langsung terdiam dan mengangguk tanda menyetejui pernyataan Sunsun. Sunsun mendekatkan ujung rokoknya sehingga menyentuh ujung foto itu. Dan perlahan foto itu mulai terbakar. "Lihat saja, Shaolin Shihoin," Sunsun kembali melempar foto itu ke meja, "Tidak, lebih tepatnya Soifon," Sunsun kembali menyeringai saat foto itu terbakar sempurna.

* * *

"Tia!" seseorang melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil Halibel yang sedang duduk disalah satu meja di cafe tersebut.

Halibel segera memutar kepalanya dan meletakkan tehnya. "Nel..dan Grimmjow," mereka berdua langsung berjalan dan menghampiri Halibel.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Rangiku," Grimmjow membuka pembicaraan, "Kau akan membantu Sunsun, kan?" tanya Grimmjow memastikan jawaban yang telah diberikan Halibel mlalui telepon beberapa jam yang lalu.

Halibel menyesap tehnya perlahan, "Iya, aku akan membantunya. Kenapa kau ikut campur masalah Sunsun kali ini?" tanya Halibel. Grimmjow hanya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Hanya membantunya memberi pelajaran," Grimmjow sedikit mengertakkan giginya . Nel hanya diam menatap mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tia?" tanya Nel. Halibel menggerakkan matanya dan menatap Nel yang duduk disamping Grimmjow.

Halibel sedikit mendesah, "Memberi informasi seperti biasa, aku tidak suka mengotori tanganku," ucapnya dingin.

"Tidak apakah kau melakukannya? Aku pikir kalian sangat dekat," Nel kembali bersuara dan menatap bola mata hijau milik Halibel.

"Tidak apa, seperti Grimmjow aku akan membantunya untuk belajar," Nel hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya Soifon bangun seperti biasa, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia merasa kepalanya terasa amat berat, dan dia seolah berputar saat menginjakkan kakinya dilantai kamarnya. "Aku tidak boleh sakit," Soifon segera menepis rasa sakit yang mencoba menganggunya dan menggoyahkan niatnya untuk sekolah dan berlatih.

Dengan langkah cukup berat Soifon melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada disebelah kamarnya.

30 menit berikutnya Soifon selesai bersiap dan kini wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi, dan dia terlihat lebih baik. "Baiklah, ayo pergi," ucap Soifon saat selesai merapikan pitanya. Lalu, dia segera pergi ke sekolah.

Setibanya di sekolah dia langsung disapa oleh Orihime. "_Ohayo_, Soifon!" Soifon yang sedang membuka lokernya menatap Orihime yang baru saja datang.

"_Ohayo,_" jawab Soifon datar. Dengan semangatnya seperti biasa Orihime langsung mendekati Soifon

"Soifon, kau harusnya tersenyum," Orihime menyontohkannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Orihime dari belakang. "Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime berseru menatap sahabatnya itu dan mereka berduapun mengobrol dengan begitu antusias. Soifon hanya menghela napasnya dan menatap loker di sebelahnya.

'_Dia belum datang?'_ batin Soifon menatap cukup lama loker itu.

Brak.

Suara keras itu membuyarkan lamunan Soifon. "Apa yang sedang kau lihat? Menungguku?" Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sosok laki-laki berkepang itu berdiri dihadapannya sambil berseringai.

"Sepertinya begitu," Soifon balas berseringai. Ggio terkejut melihat reaksi itu. Lalu dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Soifon.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?" Ggio mengerutkan dahinya saat menyentuh dahi itu, dan dia menatap mata Soifon. "Panas, kau sakit?" mendengar pernyataan itu Soifon langsung menepis tangan Ggio dan segera berbalik.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," diapun menutup pintu lokernya dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Ggio hanya menatap bingung Soifon. Tapi sikap soifon semakin memperkuat dugaannya, bahwa perempuan itu sedang sakit dan dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Ggio pun segera menutup lokernya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Saat Ggio mulai berjalan dia menatap Apache berdiri di ujung koridor sedang menatapnya. Saat Ggio menatap perempuan itu, dia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan koridor itu. "Perempuan yang merepotkan," Ggio kembali berjalan.

* * *

Soifon menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya, saat berada dipuncak tangga dia menatap Sunsun berjalan kearahnya. Sunsun tersenyum seperti biasanya, dan saat melewati Soifon dia sedikit berseringai. Soifon segera memutar kepalanya menatap punggung perempuan itu. Seorang perempuan berkulit cokelat menunggunya, dan berjalan bersama Sunsun. Saat akan berbelok Sunsun menatap Soifon sebentar dan akhirnya dia menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" seseorang menepuk bahu Soifon, sehingga membuatnya terkejut. "Hinamori!" Soifon menatap managernya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Hinamori dengan senyumnya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut, aku akan ke kelasku. kau sendiri?" tanya Soifon.

"Kau lupa kelasku disini," Hinamori tertawa pelan. Soifon meganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku duluan," Soifon melangkahkan kakinya.

"Anoo..Shaolin-san kemarin Hitsugaya-kun.." Soifon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hinamori.

"Ada apa dengan Hitsugaya?" tanya Soifon.

Lalu Hinamori tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa," Soifon hanya menautkan alisnya dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sedangkan di belokan tingkungan tadi Sunsun masih berdiri disana.

"Dia mengikuti klub lari, dan akan mengikuti lomba hari minggu besok," ucap Mila Rose.

"Sunsun," sebuah suara membuat Mila Rose dan Sunsun menoleh.

"Halibel-senpai," Sunsun tersenyum menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Halibel dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Tidak ada," Sunsun hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Halibel.

"Masuklah ke kelasmu," setelah mengatakan itu Halibel langsung kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Entah kenapa Soifon merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan kursinya, tubuhnya terasa berat. Sehingga dia hanya membaringkan kepalanya di meja "Soifon, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Orihime dan Tatsuki dengan cemas. Dengan kepala yang masih terbaring Soifon hanya menggelelng pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kalian pergilah lebih dulu," ucapnya serak, lagi pula dia sedang tidak berminat makan sekarang mengingat tubuhnya tak dapat menerima tambahan berat lagi.

"Tapi.." Orihime berusaha membantah tapi lengannya langsung di tarik Tatsuki.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia beristirahat sejenak. Lagipula Ulquiorra sudah menunggumu dari tadi," Orihime memutar kepalanya dan menatap Ulquiorra berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat jam.

Orihime tersenyum melihat pemuda itu, "Baiklah aku duluan, Soifon tapi kalau kau merasa kurang enak badan datang saja ke ruang kesehatan," anggukan lemah menjadi tanda persetujuan dari Soifon. Setelah itu ruangan kelas itu menjadi sepi.

Hampir rata-rata seluruh murid pergi menghabiskan waktu meeka diluar kelas. Napas Soifon semakin menderu, dia merasa sangat pusing. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan mencoba duduk tegap di kursinya. Sambil menatap keluar kelas dia melihat Ggio berjalan melewati kelas itu.

Soifon mendesah pelan, karena merasa Ggio tak melihatnya. Padahal Ggio mengamati kondisinya tanpa dia ketahui. Soifon ingin sekali pulang tapi tak bisa karena dia harus segera berlatih untuk pertandingan itu. Dan akan ada pemilihannya besok.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Soifon meraa dirinya sendiri, tak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya dan ini terdengar menyedihkan. Soifon memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Tanpa dia sadari Ggio berjalan memasuki kelas itu dan mendekati Soifon, "Dingin!" Soifon langsung berseru saat merasakan tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipinya. Dengan reflek dia langsung membuka matanya.

"Kau!" Ggio hanya berseringai dan duduk di atas meja Soifon, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya galak. Ggio hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Membangunkanmu," Ggio kembali menyentuh pipi Soifon, dan Soifon kembali menyernyit dingin.

"Apa sih yang ada di tanganmu?" Ggio hanya tertawa pelan melihat rekasi Soifon.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku baru selesai menghabiskan esku," deretan giginya kembali dia tampilkan. Soifon hanya membuang wajahnya kesal.

"Ini," Ggio memberikan eskrim batangan kepada Soifon. Tapi, Soifon malah menatap aneh eskrim itu.

"Dingin!" Soifon kembali menatap tajam Ggio, dan Ggio kembali tertawa saat melihat eskrim yang dingin itu menyentuh kulit putih Soifon.

"Ambil," perintah Ggio. Tapi Soifon kembali memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh. Ggio mendengus kesal dan sebuah sneyum menyebalkan terukir di wajahnya.

"Pantas kau tak suka eskrim, kau sama sekali tidak manis," Ggio menggerakkan tangannya dan senyum jahil merekah di bibirnya, "Padahal.." Ggio menyentuh rambut kepang Soifon dan membuat pemiliknya memandang iris keemasan Ggio. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Soifon, "Lebah itu manis."

Jantung Soifon langsung bergerak tak karuan saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir itu, "Sini," dengan cepat Soifon langsung mengambil eskrim itu dan melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Ggio. Sontak Ggio kembali tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau itu sangat angkuh, ya?" ucap Ggio sambil mengacak rambut Soifon. Soifon hanya tersenyum dalam hatinya dan mulai menjilat eskrim di tangannya. Melihat apa yang dilakukannya sudah cukup, Ggio melompat turun dari meja Soifon.

Soifon bingung dengan sikap itu, "Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Soifon langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menyadari ucapannya dan dia kembali membuang wajahnya.

"Kelasku bukan disini, Soifon," baiklah, sekali lagi jantung Soifon langsung terlonjak saat mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Ggio, "Tenang saja kita akan bertemu lagi kok," Ggio kembali tersenyum jahil dan menatap Soifon dengan smeburat merah di pipinya.

"Si-siapa juga yang ingin kembali bertemu denganmu," jawab Soifon gugup, dan Ggio langsung berjalan menuju pintu, "Tapi, _arigatou_," suara Soifon sangat kecil saat mengucapkannya tapi cukup untuk membuat Ggio mendengarnya. Ggio berbalik sebentar dan tersenyum. Setelah itu pintu kelas kembali tertutup.

Dengan semburat merah Soifon menatap eskrim itu. Dia tidak mengerti apa artinya ini tapi dia menjadi semangat saat melihat Ggio tersenyum kearahnya.

**Saat pulang sekolah.**

Soifon sekali lagi melihat Ggio pulang bersama anak junior yang waktu itu. Hal ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa perempuan itu? Pacarnyakah? Soifon langsung menggeleng dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Saat tiba di rumahnya dia mematung untuk sementara saat membuka ruang keluarga, mengira semua anggota keluarganya berada disana, "_Okaerina..sai_," Soifon terkejut saat dia menatap Byakuya duduk diruang keluarga, "_SENSEI!_" pekik Soifon, dengan gayanya yang biasa Byakuya hanya menatapnya sekilas dan kembali menatap lukisan didepannya.

"Tenang dulu, Soifon," Yoruichi masuk membawa minuman untuk Byakuya. "Dia hanya datang untuk menemuiku," Soifon bernapas lega, dia berpikir Byakuya akan melaporkan catatan larinya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," Soifon membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, samar-samar dia mendengar pembicaraan Byakuya dan Yoruichi.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Yoruichi, langkah Soifon terhenti jantungnya langsung berdegup cepat.

"Dia terlihat aneh, lebih baik kau bertanya padanya. Dan tentang perlombaan lari nanti.." Soifon tak dapat mendengar lanjutan dari pembicaraan mereka karena Soifon telah berlari terlebih dahulu menuju kamarnya.

Blam.

Bunyi bantingan pintu terdengar, Soifon langsung melempar tasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa mereka selalu membahas lari.. lari.. lari dan lari.." Soifon mematut dirinya dicermin, "Aku aneh?" Dia memutar tubuhnya, dan tiba-tiba dia teringat akan Ggio, dia menyentuh pipinya. Tiba-tiba semburat merah itu langsung muncul. Soifon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk meja belajarnya.

"Mungkin dengan belajar akan memperbaiki moodku," Soifon membuka lembar-perlembar yang ada dihadapannya dan mulai belajar.

"Huh, besok hari pemilihan," jantungnya berdegup cepat saat memikirkan hal itu. "Baiklah aku harus lolos," Soifon meninju udara dengan bersemangat.

* * *

"Ggio," panggil Lilynette, dan saat dia menoleh sebuah pukulan mendarat telak dikepalanya.

"Sakit," Ggio mendesis dan menatap perempuan yang masih duduk manis dimotornya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? _Baka_!," bentak Ggio sambil menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba bengong," Ggio mengangkat Lilyentte turun dari motornya dan menggendong gadis kecil itu masuk kerumahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, nona manis," Ggio menurunkan Lilynette tepat dipintu masuk dan membunyikan belnya. "Nah, sampai jumpa besok," Ggio melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik, setelah itu asap knalpot memenuhi pekarangan rumah itu.

Ggio menatap jalan raya didepannya, tiba-tiba didepannya Sunsun berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya. Sontak Ggio buru-buru mengerem dan membuat bunyi gesekan di aspal sore hari itu.

"Sunsun," peremuan bermabut hijau itu tersenyum, dan menghampiri Ggio.

"Kopi?" tawarnya, Ggio hanya melirik perempuan itu sejenak dan mendesah.

"Baiklah," Ggio memakirkan motornya disana dan berjalan kaki menuju kafe terdekat dengan Sunsun.

"Kenapa kita tidak naik motormu saja?" tanya Sunusn saat melihat Ggio malah memarkirkan motornya.

"Sudah ada yang punya," Sunsun mendengus dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Gadis junior itu?" tanyanya sinis, Ggio langsung mendelik dan menatap Sunsun tajam.

"Apa?" Sunsun langsung menggeleng cepat dan menarik Ggio bur-buru untuk memasuki kafe itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku rasa hubungan kita sudah berakhir," Sunsun hanya menatap Ggio sejenak dan kembali menatap daftar menu dihadapannya.

"Kau pesan apa?" Ggio mendelik menatap Sunsun, "Aku pesankan untukmu," Ggio hanya menatap aneh perempuan dihadapannya, apa yang sebenarnya yang diinginkan perempuan ini?

"Kau tadi bicara apa Ggio?" Ggio memukul meja dihadapannya dengan pelan, namun cukup membuat Sunsun terkejut.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, apa yang kau mau?" Sunsun hanya tersenyum bak putri raja, dia tersenyum anggun sekali.

"Iya, aku tidak bilang bahwa aku ingin meminta hubungan kita kembali, bukan?" Sunsun memainkan rambutnya, "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol, tidak boleh?" Ggio mendesah dan kembali menatap pemadanngan disebelahnya, "Ah! Aku dengar kau dekat dengan perempuan dikelas seberang? Siapa namanya? Soifon?" Ggio menatap Sunsun.

Ggio bungkam dia tidak ingin membahasnya dengan Sunsun, "Ayolah kita hanya berbagi saja, aku akan bercerita bahwa aku juga sedang dekat dengan Tesla," Ggio mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yang dia kenal Tesla tidak akan berhubungan dengan Sunsun, bagaimana bisa? "Apakah Soifon itu begitu menarik?" Ggio bersiap menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun terhenti karena pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ya," Sunsun masih dengan tenangnya menyesap kopinya, "Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada dirimu," Sunsun menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap tajam Ggio. Ggio hanya tersneyum melihat ekspresi itu. "Dia lucu, baik, dan sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Dan dia tidak mengejar aku sepeti perempuan lain. Yah, dia memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki pastinya," telinga Sunsun panas mendengarnya.

Tangannya bergetar, membuat bunyi-bunyi gesekan antara gelas dan piring yang dia pegang. Hingga akhirnya gelas itu pecah dan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada didalamnya. Sunsun bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Dengan tatapan tajam dia berjalan meninggalkan kafe itu.

Semua orang menatap adegan yang baru saja terjadi, sedangkan Ggio hanya tersenyum sambil menyesap kopi miliknya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya.

Pemilihan siswa yang akan mengikuti perlombaan tingkat Nasional digelar. Beberapa siswa memilih tinggal dan menyaksikan pemilihan tersebut sambil mendukung jagoan mereka.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan pemilihan sekarang, aku tidak akan mengasihani kalian jika kalian gagal," jantung Soifon tak hentinya berdetak cepat.

"Akan dipilih 2 orang dari sekolah kita. Semuanya duduk dengan tenang hingga namanya dipanggil," dengan teratur mereka semua duduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," pemuda bermabut hitam dan berkulit pucat langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan bersiap diposisinya. "Dalam hitungan ketiga. 1... 2...3," Ulquiorra langsung berlari selama dua putaran. Sorak sorai dari para pendukung Ulquiorra langsung bergemuruh.

Tak lama Ulquiorra berhenti dihadapan Byakuya, "Silakan duduk. Hitsugaya Toushiro," Hitsugaya melangkah dan langsung berlari pada aba-aba ketiga. Sama seperti Ulquiorra dalam sekejap lapangan menjadi riuh. Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorak pendukung terus mengalir. Setelah beberapa menit pemuda berambut putih tu berhenti dengan napas terengah-engah.

Hinamori berjalan dan memberikan handuk kepadanya, Hitsugaya menatapnya, "Terima kasih," Hitsugaya pun berlalu dan menghampiri Soifon. Hinamori hanya diam dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Giliranmu?" Soifon hanya menggeleng, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang dan tak dapat berbicara. "Tak perlu takut, kau pasti bisa," Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Hitsugaya. Tak lama nama Soifon dipanggil. "Sudah waktunya,"

Soifon berjalan ke tempat yang ditentukan dan bersiap pada posisinya. Tidak ada yang menyebutkan namanya, hanya Orihime dan Tatsuki yang dapat ia dengar. Soifon memjamkan matanya jauh dari lubuk hatinya dia ingin banyak yang mendukungnya. Dalam pikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba dia mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"SOIFON!" Soifon langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendapati Ggio menggoyangkan pita putihnya. Soifon hanya bergumam melihat tindakan yang menurutnya memalukan.

"_Baka_," tapi saat dia kembali bersiap, dia tersenyum dia senang karena ada yang menyebutkan namanya sekeras itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Soifon berhenti.

"Baiklah Istirahat sejenak, 15 menit lagi pengumuman," Semuanya langsung menagmbil botol minum masing-masing. Hitsugaya memperhatikan Soifon sejak namanya diteriaki oleh Ggio.

Dia melihat perubahan dalam diri perempuan itu. Soifon menghabiskan minumannya dan duduk di pinggir lapangan, "Yo," Ggio menepuk pundak Soifon. Soifon berusaha bersikap tenang dan menyembunyikan kesenangannya.

"Huh, kau lagi," Dia membuang wajahnya, Ggio terkikik melihatnya, dia berjalan kedepan Soifon sehingga mereka sekarang berhadapan. "Aku bosan melihatmu."

"Bo..hong," Ggio menggerakkan tangannya hingga menjepit hidung Soifon dan menariknya.

"AW," erang Soifon dan memukul tangan Ggio memintanya melepaskan hidungnya.

"Kalau bohong hidungmu nanti tambah panjang loh," Soifon berdecak kesal dan memegangi hidungnya. Dari kejauhan Hitsugaya mengamati kedua orang itu tanpa mereka sadari.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak Byakuya kembali berdiri ditengah lapangan.

"Baiklah yang mengikuti perlombaan kali ini, Ulquiorra Schiffer," para pendukungnya yang rata-rata perempuan langsung berteriak histeris begitupula Orihime langsung menghampirinya dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Dan satu orang lagi.." Soifon mendengarkan pengumuman itu penuh harap, hingga sebuah dering ponsel membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ggio mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo," lalu terdengar suara cekikikan perempuan dari seberang telepon. Tanpa perlu Ggio melihat nama siapa yang menelpon dia sudah tahu siapa yang menelpon. Sunsun.

"_Wow Ggio, foto kalian dibawah hujan sangat mesra,"_ ekspresi Ggio berubah. Soifon menatapnya, dia bahkan tak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari Ggio.

"Darimana kau tahu?" suara itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai desisan.

"_Di mading banyak foto kalian, kok,"_ dia kembali terkikik, saat mendengar gemertakan gigi dari Ggio. Ggio langsung mematikan ponselnya dan berbalik.

"Tunggu," Soifon menahan gerakan Ggio. Ggio menatap Soifon dari sudut matanya. Seolah tak ingin perempuan itu melihat ekspresi kemarahannya dia berseringai.

"Lihat, kau tidak ingin berpisah dariku sekarang," Soifon menatap tangannya dan buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Yasudah, pergi saja sana," Ggio hanya tersenyum dan langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan. Tapi, Soifon masih mengamati punggung pemuda itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sepi dan semuanya menatap Soifon. Soifon terkejut saat menyadarinya, "Apa?"

* * *

To Be Continued.

**Balesan review.**

**Kazurin Ishihara gak log in** : hai ^^ yups.. terima kasih atas kritik dari qmu yang membantu saya ^^ terima kasih sudah membca dan mereviw fic ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Relya schiffer g login lg** : ahahah dikira film india ini? *buagh* hum hum. Qta lihat saja yah ^^ *dilempar* yaks makasih reviewnya lya ^^

**NaMIKAze Nara** : hai hai salam kenal.. aqu juga suka sama mereka..*tos* iyah kita liat ajah nanti, apakh Hitsu suka sama Soifon? reviewnya yah ^^

**A/N** : yups makasih bagi yang sudah baca..maafkan author ini yang sangat lama mengupdate fic ini. Lalu bagaimanakah chap ini? Makin gajekah? Astaga. Dimohon reviewnya teman-teman ^^


	4. Where is He?

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo(S), Alur kecepetan, mulai minim deskripsi, EYD masih rada berantakan.**

**A/N** : okelah aqu berusaha untuk melanjutkan dan menamatkan fic ini. Jadi aqu akan kembali mengupdate sesuai jadwal yang sudah aqu atur.. aqu harap **yuminozomi** nyengir pas baca note's ini. Sebagai tanda maafku atas keterlambatan updateku kemarin, kali ini aku update sedikit cepat.

Sedikit curcol.. akhirnya ulanganku besok berakhir Yey ! hohoho.

Yups, selamat membaca ya ^^

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

A Star and A Bee

Chapter 4.

Where is he?

* * *

Ggio dengan cepat berjalan kembali memasuki bangunan sekolahnya. Dia tak henti-hentinya mengumpat tentang apa yang baru saja dia dengar dan tentang permepuan yang memberikan informasi padanya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat menatap kerumunan didepan mading sekolah.

Dengan cepat dia berlari dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu. Firasat buruk langsung mendekatinya. Bukan gosip yang dia takutkan tapi keberadaan Soifonlah yang membuatnya harus melakukan semua ini.

Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan dia harus melindungi dan mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu? Ah! Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang. tiba-tiba rahangnya menegang.

Brak.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat telak ke benda yang tak hidup itu. "Sial," kerumunan orang itu menatap Ggio aneh. Tentu saja dia marah sekarang, tidak ada apa-apa di mading itu, hanya informasi tidak penting seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Saat melihat nomor di LCD ponselnya, dia langsung mengangkatnya dengan cepat "Halo!" bentaknya. Sunsun langsung terkikik.

"Panik sekali, Ggio. Seperti bukan dirimu saja," Ggio langsung berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu dan menuju jendela kaca dihadapannya. Bola matanya bergerak dengan aktif mencari sosok perempuan berambut hijau itu.

'_Dia pasti berada disekitar sini, dia tahu aku datang,' _suara cekikikan kembali terdengar.

"Hum, kalau kau begitu panik bagaimana perempuan itu?" Ggio memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Kau dimana?" desisnya. Dia tertawa, perempuan itu tertawa. Membuat Ggio semakin geram mendengarnya.

"Tenang dulu. Aku dengar dia akan bertanding? Aku semakin ingin melihat ekspresinya," suara langkah kaki terdengar dari ponsel itu, "Biar aku tebak, dia pasti akan malu. Kau tahu Ggio seluruh sekolah masih mengira kita berpacaran," langkah Ggio semakin cepat. Dia berhenti ditengah-tengah anak tangga.

"Kau dimana?" dia kembali terkikik, dan suara langkah kaki itu terhenti. Ggio menurunkan ponselnya.

"Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan Ggio," Sunsun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Ggio hanya menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Apa maumu?" Sunsun memelintir rambut panjangnya dan menatap Ggio sinis.

"1 minggu, hanya 1 minggu," Sunsun mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Ggio terdiam melihatnya.

* * *

"Apa?" tanya Soifon bingung. Beberapa dari tatapan itu ada yang menatapnya tajam. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berjalan mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat ya, Shihoin," Soifon bingung menatap uluran tangan itu, lalu dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Byakuya. Laki-laki bermabut panjang itu hanya mengangguk. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Soifon untuk mengerti maksudnya. Ingin rasanya dia meloncat kegirangan sekarang. tapi didepan orang sebanyak ini. Tidak mungkin!

Lalu dia menyambut uluran tangan Hitsugaya, "Terima kasih," dan setelah itu Orihime langsung menghampirinya dan memberikan selamat. Dan langsung disusul dengan suara gemuruh dari para siswa yang ada disana dan menyenbutkan nama Soifon.

* * *

Ggio langsung memutar kepalanya saat mendengar suara itu dan menatap kaca besar dibelakangnya. Dia tersenyum mendengarnya, karena dia mengerti maksud dari gemuruh itu. Sunsun menggerakkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto disakunya.

"Atau mungkin kau tidak peduli akan foto ini?" Ggio kembali memutar kepalanya dan menatap Sunsun kembali. Dia tidak bisa terbelalak melihat foto itu dan dia juga tak ingin melakukannya. Diapun hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya. Foto-foto itu tepat diambil saat dia baru saja memayungi Soifon, menyanggah tubuh Soifon yang hampir jatuh, dan menggenggam tangannya menariknya memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Tidak, tidak," Sunsun menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya, "Bukan kau yang aku takutkan, tapi 'dia'," Sunsun menurunkan jari telunjuknya dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu anak tangga, sehingga jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Kau tahu, kenapa perempuan-perempuan itu tak berani menyentuhku? Karena yang bersamamu adalah aku, Sunsun. Dan mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhku," dengan sekejap Sunsun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ekspresi gadis yang polos, "Menurutmu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika melihat foto ini?" Sunsun langsung berseringai. Seringai yang menyeramkan bagaikan ular yang siap memakan mangsanya.

Ggio kembali menatap jendela dibelakangnya, dan pandangannya berubah, "1 minggu, dan serahkan foto itu," Sunsun tersenyum dan dia langsung menyimpan kembali foto itu.

"1 minggu tanpa 'dia'," Sunsun memutar badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tidak, kalimat yang terakhir bukan suatu kalimat yang membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak. Tapi sebuah kalimat yang harus dilakukan.

Ggio langsung terduduk, membuat sinar matahari yang mulai terbenam langsung menerobos masuk. Tangannya bergerak dan dia langsung mengacak rambutnya, "_Gomenne_, Soifon," Dia menarik nafas sejenak dan langsung berdiri. Sebelum dia pergi dia menatap kaca besar itu sekali lagi, dan menatap wajah Soifon yang terlihat... senang.

Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan turun dan menjemput Lilynette.

"Kau lama sekali!" omelnya. Sesuai perkiraannya perempuan itu pasti akan memarahinya. Ggio hanya menatapnya tajam sebagai balasannya

"Kau mau ikut, tidak?" Ggio membalas dengan membentak Lilynette.

"Kau yang minta loh," Lilynette tertawa dan dia langsung duduk di belakang Ggio, dan memegang erat baju pemuda itu.

"Ya, teruslah bermimpi seperti itu," Ggio mulai menyalakan motornya. Lilynette mengangkat tangannya.

Buagh.

"Sakit!" erangnya sambil memegang kepala yang baru saja terkena pukulan Lilynette. Lilynette hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya. Siapa suruh pemuda itu macam-macam dengannya.

"Nah, ayo jalan Ggio-_niisan_," Ggio menolehkan kepalanya menatap Lilynette. Sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Lilynette terkejut, dan belum sempat dia menebak apa yang akan Ggio lakukan. Pemuda itu langsung menggas motornya dengan kencang hingga membuat Lilynette hampir jatuh.

Ggio hanya tertawa sewaktu mendengar Lilynette sibuk mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan. Perkataan yang selalu dia ucapkan adalah.

"Bagaimaa jika aku jatuh?" Ggio kembali tertawa. Dia dapat merasakan jantung perempuan itu berdegup kencang. Sedikit membuat dia merasa bersalah saat mendengar suara jantung itu. Tapi setimpal dengan setiap pukulan yang selalu dihujamkan perempuan itu.

"Tapi, kau tidak jatuh, kan?" Ggio menjawabnya dengan menahan tawa. Lilynette langsung berdecak dan kembali mengumpat. Sebagai bentuk ekspresi dari ketakutan yang sempat menyapanya beberapa menit barusan.

* * *

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori saat menemukan Hitsugaya sedang duduk diruang klub sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Hinamori melihat botol kosong digenggaman tangannya, dan air yang menetes dari rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya diam. Hinamori pun berjalan dan mengambilkan handuk untuknya.

Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan tangan Hinamori mengelus rambutnya yang telah ditutupi oleh handuk yang juga baru dia berikan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinamori terkejut, lalu dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf," Hinamori langsung mundur kebelakang dan membereskan barangnya, bersiap untuk pulang. Hitsugaya hanya menatap gerak-gerik perempuan itu. "Aku duluan," saat berjalan melewati Hitsugaya, Hitsugaya langsung menahan tangannya. Hinamori memutar kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, temani aku sebentar," Hinamori hanya mengangguk dan duduk dihadapan Hitsugaya, mengamati pemuda itu mengeringkan rambutnya. "Shihoin dapat berlari seperti itu karena Ggio, kan?" Hinamori mengigit bibir bawahnya dia tidak menyangka topik ini yang dipilih oleh Hitsugaya.

"Hmmm, ya sepertinya begitu," Hinamori memutar kepalanya. Dibalik handuk putih itu dia dapat melihat senyum miris dari Hitsugaya. Suasana menjadi sepi dan dingin setelah ucapan singkat itu.

* * *

"Sudah sampai," Ggio mengerem dengan mendadak dan sukses membuat Lilynette menabrak tubuh pemuda itu dengan kasar.

Buagh. Sekali lagi pukulan mendarat dikepalanya. Dengan segera Ggio memegangi kepalanya, dan tangan yang satunya mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Lilynette pun langsung turun dari motor itu.

"Lily," langkah Lilynette terhenti saat mendengar nada suara itu. Suara Ggio begitu terdengar lemah. Dia memutar badannya perlahan dan menatapnya yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya. "Besok, hingga minggu depan mintalah Stark untuk mengantar dan menjemputmu," ucapnya tanpa membalikkan atau memutar kepalanya.

Mata Lilynette terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya lirih. Ggio menggerakkan bola matanya menatap gadis bermata pink itu. Seperti biasa Ggio berseringai untuk menyembunyikannya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menepuk kepala Lilynette.

"Bodoh, setelah itu aku yang akan kembali mengantarmu," Ggio sedikit mengacak rambut pendek itu, dan setelahnya dia langsung menarik tangannya kembali. Dia mulai menyalakan motornya dan memutarnya. Sebelum berangkat Ggio menatap Lilynette sejenak. "_Bye_, Lily," mata Lilynette kembali terbelalak dan setelah itu Ggio segera melesat menjauh dari rumah itu.

"Ggio," ucapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ggio terus memacu motornya dengan cepat, saat didepannya ada tikungan dia tidak menurunkan kecepatannya malah semakin bertambah. Dan saat dia meningkung terdengar bunyi decitan. Dan setelah itu langsung disusul dengan dentuman. Ggio langsung terjatuh dari motornya dengan luka–luka ditubuhnya serta matanya yang terpejam.

* * *

Sunsun duduk di taman rumahnya seperti biasa sambil menikmati kopi kesukaannya dan menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dia melihat nama yang tertera di LCD ponselnya, dia tersenyum.

"Halo," suaranya terdengar sangat lembut sekarang. Tanpa dia tahu kabar apa yang akan dibawa oleh sang penelpon.

"Sunsun," panggilnya. Sunsun hanya memainkan rambutnya menunggu kalimat berikutnya, "Ggio, kecelakaan," gerakan tangannya terhenti dan matanya melebar. Giginya langsung bergemertak. "Sunsun?" panggilnya.

"Ma-maaf, Halibel-_senpai_ aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu," suaranya seolah bergetar padahal tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat.

"Baiklah," dan setelah jawaban itu terdengar Sunsun langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Ekspresi kemarahan sangat terpancar dimatanya.

"Sial!" umpatnya, karena dia tahu dengan pasti kenapa Ggio bisa kecelakaan.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki terdengar disusul dengan bunyi roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Ggio yang terbaring diatas kasur itu menatap Grimmjow yang ada disampingnya dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka. "Kau... datang," dia berusaha untuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Grimmjow hanya menatap Ggio dengan panik, rahangnya menegang dengan jelas, "Bodoh!" Ggio ingin sekali tertawa untuk membalas umpatan itu. Tapi, untuk membuka kedua mata saja sulit.

"Terima... kasih," dan setelah itu Grimmjow dan Nel berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dimana Ggio dibawa masuk. Nel langsung duduk dikursi dekatnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangannya, matanya terpejam erat. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya mondar-mandir menunggu informasi dari dokter di dalam.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" umpatnya lagi. Hal ini membuat Grimmjow mengingat saat dia menerima pesan dari Ggio.

Saat itu dia sedang mengisi perutnya bersama Nel disebuah restaurant. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar dengan buru-buru dia mebacanya.

_Jemput aku ditikungan dekat rumahku, sekalian urus motorku_,

Grimmjow menghentikan kegiatan menguyahnya dan langsung menelan makanannya. Diapun langsung berdiri membuat Nel mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa?" Grimmjow langsung mengambil kunci mobil dan melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Nel.

Dengan gampang ponsel itu langsung ditangkap oleh Nel. "Kita harus cepat," Nel langsung menegak minumannya dan mengambil tasnya. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke mobil dengan terburu-buru.

"Hubungi Kenpachi, suru anak buahnya ke alamat Ggio," tangan Nel bergetar saat ingin memencet nomor Kenpachi, "Setelah itu hubungi ambulans," dengan cepat Grimmjow langsung melajukan mobilnya ketempat kejadian.

"Ggio!" Nel langsung memekik saat melihat Ggio terkapar dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya akibat menabrak pembatas yang ada ditikungan itu.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya.**

Soifon mulai melancarkan pola makannya yang sangat sedikit. Dia tidak ingin berat badan mengganggunya dalam berlomba nanti. Oleh karena itu, seperti hari kemarin dia tetap tinggal didalam kelas.

Dia mengingat akan kejadian kemarin, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, berharap menemukan sosok Ggio disana. Tapi, tidak dia tidak melihat Ggio berjalan bersama gerombolan perempuan itu. Koridor itu tampak sepi.

'_Kemana dia?'_ Batinnya. Detik berikutnya Soifon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya?'_ Soifon memutar kepalanya kembali dan mulai bertopang dagu sambil mengamati langit yang tampak berawan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi kembali membuat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia melihat Orihime dan Ulquiorra sedang berbicara didepan pintu. Pembicaraan itu terlihat rahasia, sehingga mereka berdua hanya berbisik-bisik. Mau tak mau itu membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu Soifon dan mulai mengamati mereka berdua.

"Apa!" pekik Orihime, dan tangan Ulquiorra langsung bergerak untuk menutup mulut Orihime. Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya tanda maaf.

"Ssst, kecilkan suaramu," Orihime mengangguk lagi, "Ingat jangan beritahu 'dia'," Orihime kembali mengangguk dan setelah itu Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya. Orihime langsung bernafas lega karena dia bisa kembali menghirup oksigen.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa," Orihime tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu dia segera berjalan memasuki ruang kelas dan menarik kursinya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Orihime langsung memutar kepalanya menatap Soifon, ekspresinya langsung berubah.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok, ehe-ehehe," Orihime tertawa canggung, hal itu semakin membuat Soifon curiga, lalu dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Orihime langsung mengelus dadanya, merasa selamat.

"Lalu, apa kau melihat Ggio?" Orihime kembali terperajat, dia tidak mnyangka Soifon akan menanyakan pemuda itu. Orihime pun hanya menggeleng cepat dan langsung duduk dikursinya membuka buku pelajaran berikutnya. Soifon hanya mendengus dan kembali bertopang dagu.

* * *

**Di rumah sakit.**

Grimmjow baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat Ggio dirawat setelah mengurusi administrasi. "Bangun, jangan jadi pemalas begitu!" bentak Grimmjow. Ggio langsung membuka sebelah matanya.

Grimmjow langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat. "Haaah, percuma kemarin aku buru-buru membawamu kemari," Ggio nyengir mendengarnya, dan dia memanggil Nel meminta minum.

Nel pun segera bangkit dan membawakan minum, "Tapi, Ggio kau bisa benar-benar mati, jika kami terlambat," suara Nel terdengar khawatir.

Ggio menegak minuman ditangannya, dan menatap Grimmjow, "Aku tau kalian pasti datang. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," ujarnya enteng, Nel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tok tok.

Grimmjow langsung menoleh dan melihat Sunsun berdiri didepan pintu. Diapun langsung menatap Ggio dan menganguk. "Masuk saja," Sunsun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dengan dramatis dia berlari kesamping tempat tidur Ggio.

"Ggio!" bisiknya lirih. Ggio hanya diam, dan memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, Sunsun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Grimmjow dan Nel. "Aku rasa adegan seperti itu tidak diperlukan disini," Sunsun menghapus air mata yang dia persiapkan dari rumah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nel menatap tajam Sunsun, Sunsun langsung menoleh. Kedua perempuan berambut hijau itu saling bertatapan. Sunsun hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Ah! Neliel, sudah lama tak bertemu," Sunsun berjalan mendekati Nel. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa akan kehadiran kalian," Sunsun duduk dihadapan Nel dan Grimmjow.

"Kami masih seniormu," jawab Grimmjow tajam. Sunsun mengamati Ggio dari tempatnya. Lalu dia tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah, kenapa dia bisa terbaring disana? Remnya korslet?" Sunsun menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa, "Kita sama-sama tahu, bagaimana kemampuan mengendara Ggio," Sunsun mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, dan mulai memainkannya.

Grimmjow dan Nel hanya terdiam, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sudah jelas tujuannya. Sunsun mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan setelah itu dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku tidak memiliki urusan disini," Sunsun berdiri dan mengamati Ggio sekali lagi, tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming. "Sampai bertemu dihari minggu, Ggio," Sunsun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Grimmjow.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Grimmjow melepaskan tangan Sunsun dan menatapnya tajam.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sunsun," Grimmjow berseringai. Sunsun mendengus dan kembali berjalan. Saat diambang pintu dia tersenyum licik.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow-_senpai_," ucapnya sambil menekan kata-kata '_senpai'._

"Ggio, dia tahu," Nel langsung bersuara, dan Ggio langsung membuka matanya menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup.

"Iya, aku rasa dia tidak bodoh," Grimmjow kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Tapi, aku yakin dia pasti sangat amat kesal sekarang," mereka bertiga saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka tertawa sambil membayangkan wajah Sunsun dikepala mereka.

Dan saat mereka sedang tertawa pintu kembali terbuka dengan kasar. "Ggio!" Lilynette langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuh Ggio. Mereka semua langsung terdiam. Sementara Nel langsung menyambut Orihime dan Ulquiorra yang juga datang bersama Lilynette.

"Awww, sakit," erang Ggio, dan Lilynette langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menangis sekarang. Tapi, Ggio pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Bodoh," suaranya mulai bergetar. Tangan Ggio bergerak dan menggenggam tangan gadis mungil itu. Seulas senyum yang sangat menenangkan terukir diwajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya pelan. Dan seketika Ggio merasakan telapak tangannya basah. Tetes-tetes air mata ahirnya jatuh dari kedua bola mata pink Lilynette.

"Tadi kami melihat Sunsun," Ggio langsung menatap Ulquiorra dihadapannya yang sedang berbicara dengan Nel dan Grimmjow.

"Iya, dia baru saja berkunjung," jawab Nel lembut sambil memberikan minum kepada Orihime dan Ulquiorra.

"Apakah dia berkata sesuatu? Ancaman?" Grimmjow hanya tertawa dan berseringai.

"Hee, segala perlakuannya adalah ancaman. Tanpa berkatapun sejujurnya dia telah mengeluarkan teror," Ulquiorra mendesah, dan Orihime menatap kedua laki-laki itu secara bergantian.

Lalu, pandangannya kini menatap Ggio, "Kenapa kau harus melakukannya, Ggio?" Ggio menatap Orihime dan memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu, kau menyuruhku 1 minggu bersamanya? Lebih baik aku disini," Ggio menatap Lilynette yang sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja, "Lalu, apakah kalian menyebarkan beritaku?" Ulquiorra berdiri dan menarik kursi didekat kasur Ggio.

"Kami tidak mendengar seorang pun berbicara tentangmu," Nel langsung tertawa dan dia menatap Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja Grimmjow mengancam mereka," Orihime juga turut berjalan dan mendekati Ggio.

"Soifon mencarimu," Ggio hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tidak apakah, tidak memberitahunya?" Ggio menggeleng dan menatap Orihime.

"Iya, tidak apa." Ggio kembali menatap jendela besar di sebelahnya. Dia memandang matahari yang mulai terbenam dan dia tersenyum lembut. _'Iya, setidaknya aku tidak ingin dia melihatku berkeliaran bersama Sunsun,'_ batinnya.

* * *

**1 hari sebelum lomba.**

Soifon mulai merasa aneh akan Ggio. Kenapa tidak ada satu informasi pun yang diterimanya tentang Ggio. Padahal pemuda itu tidak masuk beberapa hari. Seluruh sekolah seolah diam, bahkan penggemar-penggemarnya pun bungkam mengaku tidak tahu.

Soifon berjalan dikoridor menuju ruang kelas Ggio, mencari satu-satunya harapannya. Dan saat dia berhenti seseorang dihadapannya menatapnya malas. "Kau lagi," Tesla Lindocroz adalah orang yang dicari Soifon. Yang menurutnya dialah teman terdekat Ggio. Pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ itu langsung berjalan menghindari Soifon.

Dengan cepat Soifon memutar tubuhnya dan mengejar Tesla. "Kau pasti tau dimana dia, kan?" Tesla menatap Soifon dari sudut matanya.

"Kau punya urusan apa mencarinya? Dia memiliki janji denganmu?" Soifon tampak berpikir sejenak sambil berjalan. _Well_, tidak ada urusan apa-apa antara dia dan Ggio. Dia hanya mencari ya, hanya ingin mencarinya. Lagipula pitanya masih ditawan oleh pemuda itu.

Dan saat dia kembali fokus Tesla sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. "Hey!" Soifon langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan berusaha mengejar Tesla. Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu berbelok dan Soifon langsung berbelok ke koridor di sebelahnya sebagai jalan pintas. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan keluar dikoridor yang satu lagi.

Sesuai dugaanya Tesla berdiri disitu sambil melihat kearah kirinya mengamati kerumunan, lebih tepatnya menunggu Soifon lewat. Tanpa dia sadari perempuan berkepang itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Hei!" panggilnya sambil menepuk bahunya. Tesla langsung terlonjak kaget, hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh. "Maaf," Tesla hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku jujur padamu aku memang tidak tahu dimana Ggio. Tapi aku yakin Lilynette tahu dimana dia," Soifon ikut duduk dihadapan Tesla, dan menatapnya bingung.

'_Lilynette? Gadis junior itukah?'_ Pikirnya. "Dia ada dikelas 3-A digedung sebelah, tanya saja dan mereka akan langsung membawamu kepadanya," Tesla segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya, berusaha menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

Dan Soifon pun ikut berdiri, setelah itu Tesla langsung melangkah pergi, tapi sbelum dia benar-benar menghilang dia menatap Soifon lagi, "Ehm, aku beritahu Lilynette tidak terlalu ramah, semoga beruntung," Tesla tersenyum dan dia segera berlalu. Soifon pun berbalik dan bersiap menuju gedung SMP, tapi saat dia berbelok. Hitsugaya memanggilnya.

"Shihoin," panggilnya dari jendela kelasnya. Soifon berhenti dan menatap Hitsugaya, "Besok lombanya?" Soifon berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya.

"Iya," Hitsugaya melihat perubahan pada air muka Soifon saat membicarakan tentang lomba. Soifon tampak tegang mendengarnya.

"Tenanglah kau pasti bisa," Soifon menatap lurus-lurus pemuda itu. Kemarin juga dia berusaha memberi semangat padanya. Tapi, kenapa Soifon tidak berterima kasih pada kebaikannya? Soifon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan kembali menatap Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih, Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dan Soifon langsung berlari. Hitsugaya menatap punggung yang mulai menjauh itu.

"Huh, dia mencari Ggio," ya, dia tahu, dia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan antara Soifon dan Tesla. Hitsugaya pun langsung membuang wajahnya. Diapun kembali duduk dikursinya, tanpa dia sadari seseorang permepuan bermata violet menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

Akhirnya, Soifon tiba digedung junior, beberapa siswa disana menatapnya bingung dan mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa senior bisa masuk kemari. "Mencari siapa?" seorang siswi berambut pirang dan dikuncir langsung menghampirinya. Ekspresinya sangatlah tidak ramah, hal ini juga membuat Soifon menatapnya tajam.

"Lilynette," dia mengangguk, dan mendangakkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ikut aku," Soifon hanya mendengus, dia tidak sopan sekali, padahal dia masih junior. Sesekali dia mendengar perempuan itu membentak beberapa siswa yang sedang menjahili siswi disana. Soifon hanya diam mengikutinya.

Lalu, mereka tiba diruangan yang sudah sepi, tinggal seorang permepuan berambut hijau muda dan bermata pink yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Lilynette, dia mencarimu," perempuan itu menunjuk Soifon di belakangnya. Lilynette langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon.

Lalu dia menatap perempuan itu, "Iya, terima kasih Hiyori," Hiyori hanya mengangguk dan kembali berjalan. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Hingga Lilynette mulai menenteng tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Soifon.

Dihadapan Soifon dia mendangakkan kepalanya, "Siapa kau? Ada perlu apa denganku?" Soifon menatapnya tajam, tidakkah mereka diajarkan sopan santun pada senior? Dalam hati Soifon ingin sekali membalas ucapannya.

"Dimana Ggio?" Lilynette menatap Soifon, terlihat sekali bahwa dia tidak suka dengan pertanyaan itu. Lilynette menurunkan tas yang dari tadi ditenteng di bahunya.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" Soifon tidak mundur sedikitpun, dia hanya menatap perempuan itu tajam. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin kalah dengan junior.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dimata pinknya. Dia menggenggam tali tasnya dengan erat dan meletakkannya kembali di bahunya. Dia menarik nafas sejenak dan menatap Soifon dengan sinis.

Lilynette menelengkan kepalanya dan dia berseringai, "Hee, kau tidak tau dimana dia?" Lilynette berjalan, dan saat tubuh mereka sejajar dia berhenti, "Berarti kau tidak penting baginya," Lilynette menatap remeh Soifon, dan setelah itu dia langsung pergi.

"Hey!" bentak Soifon, tapi Lilynette sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya. Soifon pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya sambil tak hentinya mengomel tentang Ggio.

"Bodoh sekali aku ingin mencarinya," hingga dia diperhatikan oleh para murid junior disekitarnya, "Dan _dia_ apa maksudnya? Seenaknya berkata seperti itu," Soifon kembali memikirkan kata-kata Lilynette, "Sombong sekali dia," dan setelah perjalan panjang beserta omelannya, akhirnya dia tiba diluar lingkungan sekolah.

Dia berjalan dan bersiap untuk menyebrang menuju rumahnya, saat dia menunggu lampu pejalan kaki menyala dia menatap seseorang diseberangnya. Rambut hijau gelapnya melambai, dan bola mata lavendernya menatap lurus iris abu milik Soifon.

Perempuan itu seolah sedang memanggil Soifon mendekat, seolah ular yang sedang memberikan hipnotis pada mangsanya agar terkena jebakannya. Dan begitulah saat lampu pejalan kaki menyala Soifon berjalan menghampiri Sunsun.

Kini kedua perempuan itu berhadapan, saling menatap. Sunsun tersenyum ramah pada Soifon dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Soifon, benar?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**Give Thx :**

**To NaMIKAze Nara** : eheheheh, yups yups.. kekuatan cinta *apa coba* ahaha, yups.. entah kenapa aqu juga merasa sepi.. mungkin karena lagi pada ulangan jadinya gitu deh.. saya sendiri juga lagi ulangan hanya nekat ajah ini publish publish ehehehe. Yaks makasih atas reviewnya yah ^^

**A/N** : anyway, tentang pemilihan yang masuk lomba itu, aku tentukan berdasarkan kecepatan shunpo.. di soul society shunpo paling cepet itu Yoruichi, Byakuya, dan Soifon. So, i'm so sory ^^, sementara di Espada, sonido Ulquiorra termasuk yang tercepat.

So, segini lah episode kali ini. Dimohon saran dan kritiknya ^^

Review plis ^^ makasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, dan thx juga bagi yang bersedia untuk mereview


	5. Tired

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, Abal, Typo(S), OOC(maybe), alur kecepetan dan EYD sedikit berantakan.**

**A/N** : Gak tau deh, tapi ini aqu jadi kayak balapan sama **yuminozomi**.. ehehehe tapi gak apa justru itu yang buat aqu semangat. Cerita dikit juga pas kemarin update fic ini dia beneran update fic juga ahahah lucu loh serius deh.. ^^

Dan yes! Kali ini aku memang dalam mood yang baik karena mengetik fic ini dibarengi dengan menonton **Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan**. Entah kenapa saya lagi tergila-gila sama anime itu ahahaahah. Jadi, maafkan aya kali hasil fic ini gak jelas *plak* **hontou ni gomenne**. eheheh

Chapter ini lombanya dimulai ayo tebak Soifon menang apa kalah?

Okeh selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 5.

Tired.

* * *

Hari ini cuaca cukup berawan, matahari tidak _tampil_ seperti biasanya. Tampaknya dia telah terbuai oleh angin yang berhembus, membuat dia memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik tebalnya awan.

Angin yang tadinya bertiup pelan sekarang berubah menjadi angin yang kencang, membuat suasana pagi itu semakin sepi dan dingin.

Soifon membuka tirai jendelanya, "Sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi," Soifon mendesah berat, dan menutup tirai jendela itu kembali.

"Soifon! Segeralah turun, sarapanmu sudah siap!" ibunya berteriak dari bawah. Soifon melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Kondisinya tidak terlalu baik sejujurnya, mengingat kemarin dia kembali pulang dalam kondisi basah kuyup. Wajah putihnya tampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Soifon mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Dia terkejut saat melihat kakaknya dan ayahnya telah duduk manis di meja makan. Dia mengira mereka masih tertidur. "Soifon, semoga beruntung," Yoruichi langsung mengacak rambut Soifon lembut. Yeah, tentu aja mereka sudah bangun untuk menyemangatinya yang akan berlomba.

Soifon hanya mengangguk dan duduk dikursinya. "Nah, makanlah yang banyak, agar kau dapat memenangkan perlombaan nanti," ibunya memberikan semangkuk nasi kehadapan Soifon. Soifon hanya tersenyum pelan. Tanpa ibunya tahu satu beban lagi langsung tertambah dipundaknya.

Pagi itu, dia lewatkan dengan hening, diam dan pelan. Ya, dia sangat tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar sekarang. Entahlah rasanya kepalanya menjadi pusing, dan dia tidak ingin terburu-buru pagi ini.

Jika awalnya dia sangat ingin mengikuti lomba lari itu, hari ini dia hanya ingin berbaring dikamarnya sepanjang hari. Entahlah pertemuannya dengan Sunsun kemarin cukup membuat kepala dan telinganya lelah. Ucapan Sunsun selalu terngiang dikepalanya. Hal ini selalu memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat percakapan mereka kemarin.

"Soifon, benar?" perempuan itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ingin rasanya Soifon berlari saja saat itu. Tapi tidak, dia malah menjabat tangan perempuan itu.

"Iya, kau siapa?" Sunsun tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia langsung berbalik dan menatap Soifon.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan tentang..." Sunsun sengaja menjedakan kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi Soifon, Soifon hanya diam dan menautkan alisnya. "Ggio Vega, kau mencarinya, kan?" Sunsun kembali memutar kepalanya dan berjalan.

Jika boleh memutar kembali, Soifon ingin rasanya tidak mengikuti perempuan itu. Tapi tidak, saat itu dia berlari dan menyusulnya. Sunsun hanya tersenyum licik saat menyadari Soifon berjalan dibelakangnya.

Cring. Bunyi krincingan terdengar saat Sunsun dan Soifon memasuki sebuah kafe. Mereka berdua langsung duduk ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Sunsun menggerakkan tangannya dan langsung menopang dagunya. Tangan yang satu lagi bergerak memainkan bunga yang ada ditengah-tengah meja.

Setelah itu dia mendesah dan kembali menatap Soifon, "Jangan mendekati Ggio lagi," ucapnya serius, Soifon terkejut mendengarnya. Otaknya langsung berputar cepat, mengolah perkataan itu. Lalu, dia menggeleng dan menatap Sunsun tajam.

"Kau siapanya?" Sunsun terkikik, dan kembali menopang dagunya. Soifon semakin menatap bingung Sunsun. "Apanya yang lucu?" nada Soifon kini sedikit meninggi. Sunsun menghentikan kikikannya.

"Kau memang lucu. Kau tidak tahu?" Sunsun memutar matanya dan memainkan rambut panjangnya, "Aku Sunsun, pacarnya Ggio," Soifon diam, hanya terdengar suara rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai turun. Beberapa kali Soifon mengerjapkan matanya tanda tidak percaya. Sunsun hanya tersenyum sinis menatap reaksi itu.

"Kau mencari Ggio, kan? Dia berada di rumah sakit sekarang karena kecelakaan," Soifon masih tidak bergeming, rasanya hari ini dia tidak berulang tahun, tapi kenapa begitu banyak kejutan yang ditujukan padanya? Padahal pemuda itu terlihat santai dan bebas, sama sekali tak terlihat dia telah memiliki kekasih. Dan kini orang yang merupakan kekasihnya itu mengatakan Ggio kecelakaan?

"Ggio tidak memberitahumu, kan? Tapi dia memberitahuku. Jadi menjauhlah darinya sekarang," Soifon segera berdiri dengan tiba-tiba membuat kursinya yang dia duduki terjatuh ke belakang. Dia masih menatap tajam Sunsun. Dia menarik nafasnya berusaha tenang.

"Aku memang tidak ingin mendekatinya lagi," Soifon langsung berbalik, tapi baru tiga langkah dia berjalan dia langsung berhenti dan berbalik, "Satu lagi, tolong sampaikan pada pacarmu. Kembalikan pita putihku," Soifon tersenyum sinis dan langsung berjalan. Dia dapat merasakan perempuan berambut hijau itu kesal.

Tapi, biarlah dia tidak ingin berbaik hati sekarang. dan saat dia keluar dari kafe itu Soifon langsung berlari dengan kencang. Tidak peduli berapa banyak tetes hujan yang ikut menemaninya. Dia hanya ingin berlari mengalihkan pikirannya dari ucapan yang baru saja dia dengar.

"... Fon, Soifon," Yoruichi mengguncang bahu Soifon pelan saat menyadari dari tadi Soifon tidak berada disana. Soifon mengerjapkan matanya dan menemukan tatapan cemas ibu dan kakaknya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoruichi khawatir.

Soifon menggeleng, dan memberikan sulas senyum, "Maaf, aku baik-baik saja," Yoruichi masih menautkan alisnya dan menatap Soifon curiga. Tapi Soifon buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghabiskan makanannya. "Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya. Aku pergi," Ibunya hanya mengangguk mendengar rentetan ucapan Soifon.

"Kami akan menonton, hati-hati Soifon!" teriak Yoruichi, dan setelah itu pintu depan tertutup.

Wuuuus

Berada diluar jauh lebih dingin, angin yang bergerak cepat benar-benar membuat tubuhnya cukup gemetar. Soifon merapatkan jaketnya, dan segera berjalan menuju sekolahnya untuk berkumpul terlebih dahulu di klub lari.

* * *

Dirumahnya Sunsun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Ggio. Dia hanya tertawa saat penerima pesan yang menjawab telponnya. Dia tahu Ggio hanya tidak ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi, tidak apa dia tetap akan memberikan kabar baik ini padanya.

"Ggio, aku tahu kau disana," sapanya lembut, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar untukmu, kemarin aku berbicara dengan Soifon," setelah mengatakan itu Ggio langsung mengangkat telpon itu, "Sudah kuduga kau akan tertatrik," Sunsun terkikik.

"_Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" _desis Ggio kesal, Sunsun memainkan tangannya. Dan menatap pigura yang berisi dirinya dan Ggio.

"Kau tidak lagi tertidur?" Sunsun kembali tersenyum saat mendengar Ggio kembali mendesis, "Baik, baik aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku pacarmu. Haaah, rupanya dia tidak peduli," Sunsun berjalan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur besarnya. Dan setelah itu telpon terputus. Dia kembali terkikik dan kembali memandang pigura itu. "Kau terlalu tegang Ggio, santai saja dan nikmati pertunjukan ini," setelah itu terdengar suara tawa dari bibir Sunsun.

* * *

"Maaf saya terlambat, Kuchiki-sensei," Byakuya langsung menoleh dan menatap Soifon yang baru datang. Hinamori langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Soifon.

"Segeralah duduk," Soifon hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursinya sendiri. Hinamori langsung menyuguhkan teh kehadapan Soifon.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah," Soifon langsung menoleh menatap Hinamori. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajahnya. Benar wajahnya panas sepertinya dia akan demam. Tapi, tidak dia harus tetap mengikuti lomba hari ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Soifon kembali menatap Byakuya yang sedang memberikan pengarahan.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian berhasil, ayo kita pergi," mereka semua langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju bus yang akan mengangkut mereka. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berhenti di hadapan Soifon. Hinamori berbalik menatap mereka, tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan masuk ke dalam bus.

"Apa?" tanya Soifon. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh dahi Soifon. Soifon terkejut dengan perlakuan itu, dia pun langsung mundur selangkah dan menepis tangan Hitsugaya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon tajam.

"Shihoin, kau sa-hmmhp," perkataannya terhenti karena Soifon menutup mulut Hitsugaya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, kedua bola mata itu saling bertatapan. Tatapan Soifon berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"Kumohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun hingga pertandingan berakhir," suaranya sangat pelan dan lirih. Hitsugaya menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh tangan Soifon dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan, cepat masuk," perintah Byakuya, mereka berdua langsung menoleh dan mengangguk. Soifon berjalan dan masuk lebih dulu. Dia memilih duduk dengan Mashiro. Sementara saat Hitsugaya masuk dia menatap tinggal satu kursi yang belum terisi.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Hinamori mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Tentu," dia tersenyum, dan Hitsugaya duduk disebelah Hinamori. Sesekali dia melirik Soifon yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya, dan berakhir dengan desahan berat dari bibirnya.

**30 menit berikutnya.**

Mereka tiba di stadion, dan bersiap untuk melakukan perlombaan. "Ulquiorra, kau yang pertama, kita akan menentukan urutan start terlebih dahulu," Ulquiorra hanya mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah lapangan. Saat tiba disana Orihime berteriak, "Ulquiorra! _Ganbatte_!" Orihime berteriak dengan begitu semangat.

Ulquiorra hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan angkuh, seolah dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka dengan tindakan itu. Bunyi tembakan terdengar, dan Ulquiorra langsung berlari mengitari lapangan itu.

"Shihoin," Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkap botol minum yang diberikan Hitsugaya. Soifon menoleh menatap Hitsugaya, dan Hitsugaya mengerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar dia meminumnya. Setelah itu Hitsugaya langsung berbalik dan menatap Ulquiorra.

Soifon menatap botol itu, rupanya dia menyelipkan obat di pembungkusnya. Soifon membuka pembungkus obat itu, dan membuka tutup botol. Dia menegak obat tersebut bersama dengan air yang diberikan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Shihoin, giliranmu," Soifon berdiri dan bersiap di posisinya. Bunyi tembakan terdengar dan dia langsung berlari. Iya, dia merasa kondisinya lebih baik sekarang. rasanya rasa pusing yang dari tadi membayanginya hilang dalam sekejap.

"Soifon!" Soifon semakin menambah kecepatanya saat mendengar suara Yorucichi di bangku penonton. Ya, keluarganya telah tiba dan menonton perlombaan itu. Hal itu semakin membuat Soifon bertekad untuk menang dan tidak mengecewakan orang tuanya.

**Beberapa menit berikutnya.**

"Hosh.. hosh.." Byakuya menatap Soifon, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Ingin rasanya Byakuya memberikan pujian pada perempuan itu, tapi tidak karena pertandingan belum dimulai.

"Buktikan saat perlombaan dimulai," Dia berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan menatap Hitsugaya yang juga menatapnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, Hitsugaya mengangguk dan kembali menatap pelari lain dari sekolah lain.

* * *

"Ggio, kau mau kemana?" teriak Nel saat melihat Ggio memakai jaketnya dan melepas selang infus yang terdapat ditangannya. Ggio membuka setiap laci yang ada di kamar inap itu.

"Mana kunci motorku?" Nel langsung mundur selangkah dan menahan kunci motor itu. Ggio langsung berjalan cepat dan bersiap untuk mengambil kuncinya. Tapi, Nel selalu menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Tidak, dokter bilang kau belum boleh mengenakan motor Ggio. Tanganmu terkilir," larang Nel. Ggio menjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, masih terlihat jelas perban yang melilit di tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi," lalu, Grimmjow masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mereka menatap Grimmjow sejenak dan Ggio kembali menatap Nel. "Berikan kunci motorku, Neliel," kali ini Ggio mendesis.

"Berikan saja," Nel menatap Grimmjow kaget. "Biarkan dia pergi," Ggio langsung mengambil kunci ditangan Nel dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Grimmjow, dia masih terluka," Nel langsung menatap tajam Grimmjow. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya diam dan memandang langit dari sofanya. Nel mendesah berat dan langsung duduk dihadapan Grimmjow.

Sementara itu Ggio berlari menyusuri koridor itu. Sesekali Ggio meringis kesakitan dan dia menyentuh tangannya. "Sebentar saja," dia kembali berjalan menuju parkiran motornya. "Kumohon," pintanya menatap perban ditangannya.

* * *

"Sudah saatnya berlomba, tunjukkan yang terbaik yang kalian miliki," Ulquiorra dan Soifon mengangguk. Lalu, mereka segera berlari ke tengah lapangan. Mereka langsung bersiap diposisi masing-masing.

"Soifon!" Soifon menoleh, Sunsun berdiri di samping Orihime dan melambaikan tangannya. Sunsun berseringai sedangkan Soifon menatap tajam perempuan itu. "Perbincangan kemarin sangat menyenangkan!" teriak Sunsun lagi.

Soifon seolah membatu, dia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut hari kemarin. Tiba-tiba tatapannya kosong dan ingatannya langsung berputar ke hari kemarin. Hingga bunyi tembakan terdengar dan Soifon belum melangkahkan kakinya, "Soifon!" Yoruichi langsung berteriak. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pelari lain telah berlari.

Dengan cepat dia berusaha menyusul pelari lain, sementara Sunsun langsung melebarkan senyumnya. Soifon terus berlari, pikirannya berputar, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, pdahal dia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Tapi, kenapa bayangan Ggio muncul disaat kekasihnya juga muncul dihadapannya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dia sudah tertinggal jauh.

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit panik, dia sudah cukup tertinggal jauh. "Soifon! _Ganbatte_!" Orihime berteriak-teriak dari tempat penonton, tapi dia tahu mustahil, mustahil mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dari sudut hatinya dia ingin, ingin Ggio kembali meneriaki namanya, dan memberinya semangat.

Lalu Soifon menggeleng dan langsung menatap kedepan. Tiba-tiba suara bergemuruh terdengar, saat Ulquiorra mencapai _finish_ terlebih dahulu. Soifon melambat sejenak, tapi dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan juara kali ini, hingga dia kembali berlari menyusul pelari dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan berbunyi yang itu berarti mereka telah memiliki juara pertama hingga ketiga, dan artinya pertandingan juga berakhir. Langkah Soifon terhenti. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa? Apakah dia harus menjerti-jerit seperti perempuan lain?

Ataukah dia harus menangis dan berlutut dilapangan itu? Entahlah, dia tidak mengerti yang jelas dia merasakan hampa, sedih dan kesal yang tidak dapat diukur dan dilukiskan oleh dirinya sendiri. Soifon pun hanya diam dan mengangkat kepalanya saat menyadari tetes-tetes hujan menyentuh wajahnya.

Karena hujan, pemberian piala pun dilakukan ditenda panitia. Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat Ulquiorra meneima piala itu. Soifon memutar kepalanya mencari keluarganya. Tapi, kepala Soifon kembali tertunduk saat menatap ayahnya berjalan pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Shihoin," Hitsugaya menepuk pundaknya, Soifon melepaskan tangan Hitsugaya dan mulai berjalan. Iya, dia tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam ditempatnya dan menatap punggung Soifon dengan sendu.

"Soifon," Yoruichi berdiri dihadapannya dan ingin mengajaknya pulang, tapi Soifon hanya berjalan melewati kakaknya.

"Aku pulang sendiri," tidak ada sahutan dari Yoruichi dia hanya diam. Karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya kalah dan bagaimana rasanya tidak dihargai. Akhirnya, Soifon berjalan keluar dari stadion itu tanpa payung dan tanpa jaket. Dia berjalan dengan pelan sangat pelan, rasanya dia terlalu lelah untuk berlari menembus hujan lagi.

* * *

Ggio berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di stadion perlombaan itu. Padahal entah sudah berapa kali dia meringis karena sakit tangannya kembali kambuh. Tapi dia biarkan dia terus mengendarai motornya dengan kencang. Tiba-tiba matanya menyipit, dengan cepat dia mengerem motornya dan berhenti di dekat Soifon,

Perempuan itu berjalan dengan pelan, beberapa kali dia tertabrak para pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru pulang karena hujan sudah semakin deras. Tapi Soifon diam, dia tidak ingin pulang dan melihat ekspresi kekecewaan ayahnya. Dan dia ingin sendiri sekarang, hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Soifon," Soifon tidak menoleh, lebih tepatnya dia tidak ingin menatap pemuda itu. Tidakkah dia mengerti, bahwa Soifon tidak ingin diganggu? "Soifon!" kali ini dia berteriak agar dapat menyaingi suara hujan. Tapi, perempuan itu tetap tidak bergeming, Ggio langsung memutar tubuh Soifon hingga mereka berdua kini bertatapan.

Ya, iris abu dan iris keemasan itu akhirnya kembali bertemu, "Lepas," perintah Soifon dingin, dia menepis tangan Ggio dan kembali berbalik.

"Tunggu," Ggio menarik tangan Soifon, Soifon langsung menepis tangan itu lagi dengan kasar dan mendorong pemiliknya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku!" kali ini Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Ggio. Ggio melangkah maju, tapi Soifon mundur kebelakang.

Ggio tidak berhenti, dia tetap melangkah maju. Soifon bersiap berbalik dan mulai berlari, tapi tangan Ggio lebih cepat sehingga dengan satu gerakan tangannya Soifon berhenti bergerak.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, sambil menatap iris abu itu lurus. Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mengurus saja pacarmu yang baik itu," jawab Soifon sengit, dia tidak menatap Ggio, tapi sangat tersirat betapa keslanya Soifon saat ini.

Untuk ketiga kalinya Soifon beusaha lepas dari tangan Ggio, tapi cengkramannya lebih kuat. "Soifon," kali ini suara Ggio terdengar lirih dan lembut, tangannya bergerak dan menyentuh dagu perempuan itu. Membuat Soifon menatap iris keemasan Ggio.

Tatapan Soifon berubah, tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Ggio dan menurunkannya dari dagunya. Dia menatap Ggio, "Aku... kalah," Ggio menjulurkan tangannya, dan menyentuh bahu Soifon.

Dengan perlahan dia menarik Soifon kedalam pelukannya. Awalnya Soifon memberontak berusaha lepas dari pelukannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat mendengar bisikan dari Ggio, "Maaf," bisiknya lirih. Soifon terdiam sebentar, dan detik berikutnya tangannya bergerak dan memeluk pemuda itu.

Saat mereka sedang berpelukan sebuah mobil melintas dengan pelan disamping mereka, "Sunsun, tidak apakah?" ucap Mila Rose, Sunsun hanya menoleh sejenak menatap Ggio dan Soifon berpelukan. Lalu, setelah itu dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak apa, dia membutuhkannya sekarang," balas Sunsun. Mila Rose masih sibuk mengamati mereka berdua, hingga pemandangan dihadapannya berganti.

Setelah beberapa menit Ggio melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia menatap wajah Soifon yang terlihat lebih tenang. Soifon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang," Ggio berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Soifon. Tapi, Soifon sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ggio menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang," Ggio membalikkan badannya dan menatap Soifon. Lalu, Soifon melepaskan tangannya dari Ggio dan berbalik.

"Tunggu," Ggio menyentuh bahu Soifon, "Baiklah, aku bawa kau ke suatu tempat," Soifon berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Ggio. "Naiklah," perintahnya, dan setelah itu Soifon langsung naik keatas motor itu. "Pegangan," Soifon menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh baju Ggio.

Ggio pun langsung menyalakan motornya dan menjalakannya. Makin lama kecepatan motor itu makin kencang, sehingga membuat Soifon perlahan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Ggio. Ggio hanya berseringai menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba Soifon mendengar Ggio meringis kesakitan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping berusaha menatap Ggio. "Ada apa?" tanya Soifon dengan sedikit mengencangkan volume suaranya.

Ggio menatap Soifon sejenak, dan kembali menatap jalanan dihadapannya, "Sebaiknya, kau diam!" perintah Ggio. Dan dia pun meningkatkan kecepatannya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka tiba didepan sebuah rumah. Ggio mematikan mesin motornya dan memasukkannya kedalam rumah. Soifon berhenti dan mengamati rumah itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ggio saat menatap Soifon yang hanya berdiri disamping motornya, "Ayo masuk," ajaknya, Soifon melangkahkan kakinya dan mengikuti Ggio.

"Rumah siapa ini?" Ggio membuka pintu rumah itu, dan mempersilakan Soifon masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Rumahku tentu saja," Soifon menoleh saat menatap Ggio menutup pintu rumahnya dan menguncinya, Soifon menatap curiga Ggio, "Tenang saja nona manis, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu," Ggio terkikik melihat ekspresi parno Soifon.

Ggio jalan memasuki rumahnya, "Duduklah," Soifon hanya mengangguk dan duduk disofa terdekat. Ggio berbalik dan meninggalkan Soifon.

Soifon mengamati setiap inch ruangan itu. Banyak pigura terpajang di dinding, ada foto orang tua Ggio, bergeser sedikit terdapat foto Ggio dan Lilynette, Soifon sedikit mengumpat saat melihat Lilynette, dan disebelahnya ada foto Ggio bersama 4 orang yang membuat Soifon terekejut.

Keempat orang itu Grimmjow, Nel, Halibel, ketiga orang itu adalah kakak kelasnya. Sedangkan yang satunya adalah Ulquiorra. Dia tidak tahu bahwa mereka teman dan dekat. Saat dia memutar kepalanya kembali matanya terbelalak saat melihat satu foto terpajang disana. Foto itu adalah foto Sunsun yang sedang tertawa bersama Ggio.

Soifon berdiri dari sofanya dan berjalan mendekati foto itu. "Puas mengamati fotoku?" langkah Soifon terhenti dan dia langsung menatap Ggio. Ggio melempar handuk kepada Soifon.

"Maaf saja," Soifon kembali duduk disofa, dan begitupula Ggio, "Dimana keluargamu?" Ggio menatap lurus Soifon. Soifon pun mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Mereka sudah meninggal," gerakan Soifon terhenti dan dia menatap Ggio.

"Aku-," ucapannya terhenti saat jari telunjuk Ggio menyentuh bibirnya. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Soifon langsung memukul tangan pemuda itu. Ggio langsung meringis kebetulan itu adalah tempat lukanya berada.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu," Soifon kembali mengeringkan rambutnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Sunsun, lalu dia menatap Ggio. "Bukanya, kau berada di rumah sakit?" Ggio hanya tersenyum.

"Begitulah," Soifon langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ggio, "Hanya kecelakaan ringan," Ggio memerkan giginya agar Soifon tenang. Lalu, Soifon menatap tangan Ggio yang dari tadi ditutupi sarung tangan. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat tangan Ggio. Ggio langsung meringis, yang membuat Soifon makin curiga.

"Kenapa kau tidak melepas sarung tanganmu?" tanya Soifon tajam, Ggio hanya memutar bola matanya, "Ada apa ditanganmu?" Ggio diam dan tidak menjawab. Dengan perlahan Soifon membuka sarung tangan itu, seketika dia merasakan Ggio meringis. Dan matanya terbelalak saat menatap bengkak yang mulai membiru walau tertutup perban sekalipun.

"Ini kau bilang ringan?" bentak Soifon, lalu dia langsung melepas perban itu, ekspresinya kembali terkejut saat menatap betapa parahnya luka ditangan Ggio. "Tunggu dan jangan bergerak. Katakan dimana kotak obatmu?" Soifon berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ka-," ucapannya terhenti saat dia menatap tatapan kemarahan Soifon, "Kau hanya perlu belok kanan, tergantung disamping kamarku," Soifon langsung berjalan, "Ingat, jangan coba-coba memasuki kamarku!" teriak Ggio. Soifon terus berjalan tanpa mengubrsinya.

Lalu, dia menatap kotak obat tergantung rapi disana, dengan segera langsung diambilnya kotak itu. Soifon kembali duduk dihadapan Ggio dan membuka kotak obat itu, "Dimana perban?" tanya Soifon sambil terus mengaduk kotak obat itu.

"Tidak ada perban disini," ucap Ggio. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ggio. Tangannya bergerak kebelakang menyentuh kepangannya, "Oi, oi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Soifon tidak menjawabnya.

"Diam saja," setelah itu Soifon langsung melepaskan pita kuning yang ia kenakan. Ggio terkejut melihatnya. Dengan begitu serius Soifon membalurkan pita kuning itu ditangan Ggio. Sesekali Ggio meringis, "Maaf," setelah itu tangan Soifon yang satunya mencari perekat, "Selesai," Soifon menggenggam tangan itu.

Dan sekali lagi Ggio meringis, Soifon langsung menatap Ggio, "Maaf," Ggio hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Soifon. Lalu, dia mengangkat tangannya melihat pita kuning itu.

"Kau tidak pandai membalutkan perban," Ggio menatap Soifon dengan senyuman mengejek, Soifon langsung membuang wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya, "Tapi, terima kasih," Ggio mengelus rambut Soifon pelan.

Tanpa dia sadari dibalik handuk putih itu wajah Soifon memerah. Tiba-tiba Soifon berdiri dan membuat Ggio menatapnya kaget, "Ka-kau mau makan apa?"

"Ini rumahku, ingat?" Ggio ikut berdiri disamping Soifon, Soifon langsung menyentuh bahu Ggio dan mendorong Ggio kembali duduk.

"Ti-tidak, biar aku yang memasak. Kau mau makan apa?" Ggio hanya tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya punya mi instant," lalu, saat dia membuka matanya kembali Soifon sudah tidak ada disana, "Oi, Oi," Ggio hanya dapat berteriak, lalu dia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya. Sesekali dia mengangkat pita ditangannya dan dia tersenyum.

Sementara itu, Soifon berjalan menuju dapur tiba-tiba dia merasakan matanya berkunang, kepalanya terasa berat. Sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya pulih dari demam yang dia derita. Tangan Soifon bergerak dan menyentuh kepalanya, "Tidak, aku ti..dak," ucapnya terbata, lalu matanya terpejam.

BUK. Setelah itu dia terjatuh.

Ggio bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara itu. "Soifon! Kau baik-baik saja?" tidak ada sahutan, lalu Ggio langsung melesat menghampiri Soifon. Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap Soifon terkulai dilantai rumahnya. "Soifon," Ggio langsung berlutut dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya, "Soifon!" Ggio menyentuh dahi Soifon, "Dia demam," dengan cepat dia menggendong Soifon.

Dengan kakinya dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, dan segera membaringkan Soifon disana, "Soifon," ucapnya panik saat mendengar nafas Soifon sangat tidak beraturan, Ggio langsung berlari mencari handuk untuk mengompres dahi perempuan itu.

Eskpresinya sedikit tenang saat merasakan nafas Soifon mulai tenang, "Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan," Ggio hanya tersenyum dan menyibakkan rambut Soifon yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sudah saatnya, kau pulang manis," Ggio mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Grimmjow.

"Ayah.. ibu... aku rindu kalian," Ggio langsung menatap Soifon yang baru saja mengigau. Dia ingin kembali menghampiri Soifon dan menyentuh tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba telpon tersebut diangkat.

"Halo, Grimmjow datanglah kerumahku sekarang," ucapnya cepat, seketika terdengar omelan dari mulut Grimmjow, tapi Ggio menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"_Ada perlu apa?"_ tanyanya, Ggio kembali mendekatkan ponselnya, dan menatap Soifon yang mulai mengigau kembali.

"Kau akan tau nanti, cepat ke rumahku dan bawa mobilmu!" perintah Ggio. Lalu, Grimmjow terkikik mendengarnya

"_Baik, baik. Jangan lupa bayaran dari jasaku ini,"_ setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus. Setelah menelpon Grimmjow, Ggio duduk ditepi kasur itu, mengamati Soifon. Sesekali dia mengganti handuk di dahi Soifon, yang memang sudah panas kembali.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson dari luar rumahnya. Dengan segera Ggio mengangkat tubuh Soifon, dan keluar dari rumah itu. "Grimmjow bantu aku!" teriak Ggio. Grimmjow langsung kelaur dari mobilnya, dan bersiul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Ggio hanya berdecak dan menatap tajam Grimmjow. "Baik, baik," Grimmjow berjalan dan menghampiri Ggio bersiap untuk mengangkat Soifon.

"Bukan dia," Ggio menjauhkan Soifon dari Grimmjow, "Maksudku bantu aku mengunci rumahku," Ggio langsung berputar dan berjalan memasuki mobil, dia masih dapat mendengar umpatan dari Grimmjow. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin membiarkan Soifon digendong oleh orang lain.

Setelah itu, Grimmjow masuk kedalam mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan menjalankannya. Ggio membaringkan Soifon dipangkuannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dahi permepuan itu sebagai handuk untuk sementara.

**30 menit berikutnya.**

"Tunggu disini," Ggio membuka pintunya dan kembali menggendong Soifon, "Ingat jangan kabur!" Grimmjow hanya terkikik.

"Tenang saja," Ggio langsung berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul melihat taman yang ia lewati. Saat berada dipintu utama dia memencet bel.

Ggio menunggu beberapa menit. Lalu, pintu itu terbuka. "Siapa kau?" Yoruichi menatap Ggio dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu, dia terkejut menatap Soifon, "Soifon!" pekiknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Ggio langsung menyerahkan Soifon.

"Dia demam. Sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya," Yoruichi menatap wajah Soifon. Lalu dia kembali menatap Ggio.

"Kau siapanya?" kali ini pertanyaannya tidak sekasar tadi. Ggio hanya tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya.

"Teman sekolahnya, saya permisi," Ggio langsung berbalik dan berjalan. Yoruichi berniat mengejarnya tapi terhenti saat mendengar suara adiknya. Diapun mengurungkan niatnya dan berbalik memsuki rumah itu.

Saat dijalan ponsel Ggio berbunyi, "Halo," hening, tidak ada yang menjawab, "Halo!" kali ini nada suara Ggio meninggi. Lalu terdengar kikikan dari seberang telepon, "Sunsun," suara itu berhenti.

_"Bingo, bagaimana keadan Soifon? aku harap pelukan tadi itu cukup untuk menenangkannya," _Ggio langsung mendesis, dan melanjutkan langkahnya, _"Jangan terlalu kasar Ggio,"_ Sunsun terkikik lagi.

_"Kau masih kekasihku,"_ Ggio langsung mengertakkan giginya, Sunsun mengehentikan suara tawanya, _"Aku harap kau segera masuk Ggio. Aku tahu kau akan kembali ke rumah sakit hingga perjanjian kita berakhir,"_ Ggio hanya berseringai.

"Senang rasnaya, jika kau mengerti maksudnya, jadi aku tak perlu susah payah menjelaskan padamu," Sunsun mendengus dari seberang telepon.

_"Iya, kau memang nekat dari dulu. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu ke sekolah Ggio tentunya bersama Soifon,"_ setelah itu telpon terputus. Ggio menggenggam erat ponsel di tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba dia kembali meringis.

"Cih," Ggio langsung berlari menuju mobil Grimmjow, "Adikmu menelponku," Grimmjow langsung menoleh menatap Ggio.

"Adikku?" tanyanya bingung, tentu saja bingung karena dia tidak memiliki adik sama sekali.

"Sunsun," Grimmjow langsung berdecak kesal dan membalikkan badannya kembali, Ggio hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Ggio membaringkan tubuhnya, dan mendesah berat. Grimmjow pun mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Tidak, hanya menyuruhku cepat ke sekolah. Aku istirahat sejenak," setelah itu Grimmjow langsung membawa Ggio kembali ke rumah sakit. Mereka sama-sama lelah sekarang.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N** : ba-bagaimanakah? Huwaaaa hontou ni gomenne kalo jelek *plak* maafkan saya *pundung*.. anyway UASku telah berakhir.. fiuh doakan hasilnya bagus yah *plak*

anyway.. Yu aqu udah update duluan nieh.. ahahaha *ditendang* semoga kau tidak jerit-jerit dirumah (?)

Hehehe

Yaks, dimohon komentarnya tentang episode ini, so review pliss...

dan makasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini ^^

arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	6. Run!

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, gaje, OOC , Typo(S), alur kecepetan, dan EYD yang masih berantakan.**

**A/N** : Yo-ho! Chapter 6 is up.. hohoho yosh fic ini kembali update dengan chapter terbaru.. makasih atas review dari teman-teman sekalian *gak jelas* heheeh

Chapter ini gak terlalu gimana, gimana masih gak jelas seperti yang biasanya *plak*

Yosh selamat membaca..

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 6.

Run!

* * *

Setelah 2 hari hujan, kali ini matahari bersinar cerah dan terang. Menghangatkan jiwa-jiwa yang kedinginan akibat hujan deras beberapa hari lalu. Kehangatan ini pun tak luput menghangatkan kediaman Shihoin yang saat itu sangat sepi.

Tik. Tik. Tik. Suara jarum jam yang bergerak perlahan terdengar jelas di kamar Soifon. kamar itu sepi tanpa banyak orang yang duduk di sampingnya untuk menjenguknya. Soifon masih tertidur di kasurnya, tampaknya demam yang dia derita mulai membaik.

Rupanya Soifon tidak sendiri, dia ditemani oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan bermata abu. Laki-laki itu sedang duduk di meja belajar Soifon sambil mengamati pigura yang di dalamnya terdapat Soifon, Byakuya dan Yoruichi yang saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Ungh," Soifon menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan, "Dimana... aku?" laki-laki itu langsung menoleh dan menghampiri Soifon.

"Kau sudah sadar," Soifon menggerakkan bola matanya dan menatap Byakuya yang langsung duduk di sampingnya, "Kau di kamarmu," Soifon menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang _sensei_ lakukan di kamarku?" tanyanya langsung. Jika dia sedang sehat pasti suara bentakan lagsung terdengar di rumah itu.

"Kakakmu, memintaku menjagamu selagi keluargamu pergi hari ini," Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendesah lagi.

"Kenapa bukan Kuchiki Rukia?" Byakuya bangkit dan mengembalikan pigura itu ke meja belajar Soifon.

"Dia sedang ada urusan sekarang," setelah itu Byakuya kembali duduk di samping Soifon mengambil handuk di dahinya dan membasahinya kembali dengan air dingin. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya, Soifon hanya menggeleng dan terdiam sejenak.

'_Tunggu dulu, keluargaku pergi hari ini. Berarti kami hanya berdua, APA! AKU DAN KUCHIKI-SENSEI BERDUA?'_ Pekik Soifon dalam hati saat menyadari keadaan ini.

"Ano.. _sensei_," Byakuya menatap Soifon, Soifon pun langsung menggeleng, "Ti-tidak jadi," ucapnya.

"Jangan panggil _sensei_, Byakuya saja cukup aku hanya berbeda 6 tahun darimu," jawabnya lagi dan dia kembali menatap jendela di dekatnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? tetap berlari?" Soifon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali mendesah.

"Aku tidak tahu," Byakuya menatap Soifon dalam-dalam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "Apa yang dikatakan ayahku?" Byakuya menggeleng.

"Dia kecewa tentu saja," Soifon tahu pasti seperti itu, "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Soifon kembali mengingat saat Sunsun datang dan mengubah semuanya. "Aku tidak memaksamu," Soifon kembali menggeleng.

"Hitsugaya mengatakan kau memang sakit, dan tak seharusnya mengikuti lomba," Soifon membuka matanya dan menatap lampu yang bergerak di atasnya.

"_Demo_, kalau aku tidak mengikutinya sekarang. aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengikutinya lagi," ucapannya kali ini lebih beremosi dari sebelumnya, tangannya menggenggam erat selimut yang menggelungnya.

Tangan Byakuya bergerak, dan Soifon memejamkan matanya kembali. Dengan segera matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan tangan Byakuya menyentuh dahinya, "Aku tahu itu," dia mengangkat handuk itu lagi.

Soifon baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa Byakuya juga kalah melawan kakakya saat itu. "Bagaimana prasaanmu saat itu?" gerakan Byakuya terhenti, namun dengan segera dia kembali menaruh handuk itu di dahi Soifon.

"Apakah ini semacam wawancara?" Soifon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, setelah itu dia tertawa, menurutnya nada bicara Byakuya saat itu berbeda dan itu sangat lucu. Soifon tertawa hingga dia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tertawa?" gelak tawa itu terhenti.

"Kau benar, rasanya sudah lama aku tidak tertawa," Byakuya menepuk kepala Soifon dan langsung berdiri dari kursinya, "Kau mau kemana?" Byakuya berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk turun satu _inchi_ pun dari kasur itu," ancamnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Soifon langsung mengangguk, dan pintu itu tertutup.

Byakuya turun menuju dapur dan mengambil bubur yang baru saja dihangatkannya. Setelah mengambil obat penurun panas, Byakuya kembali naik ke kamar Soifon. Byakuya kembali duduk di samping Soifon dan meletakkan bubur itu di sampingnya.

Setelah itu dia membantu Soifon duduk, "Aku bukan orang lumpuh," bentaknya dan dia duduk dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Byakuya hanya mendengus mendengar bentakannya, dan kembali mengambil mangkuk bubur itu. "Apa? Kau ingin menyuapiku? Tidak! Aku bisa makan se-huap panas!" protes Soifon dan menatap tajam Byakuya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, patuhi perintah gurumu," ucap Byakuya dingin. Soifon langsung mendelik ke arah Byakuya.

"Tapi ka-huap panas! Hentikan tindakan itu, kau menyiksa lidahku!" bentaknya lagi. "Baik, baik lakukan sesukamu. Tapi, tiup dulu!" perintahnya, Byakuya hanya mendesah dan kembali menyendoki bubur itu, meniupnya pelan. "Kau tidak mengajar?" lalu, satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku libur untukmu," Soifon hampir tersedak mendengarnya, dengan epat dia langsung menatap Byakuya, "Balas budi," satu suapan kembali diterima Soifon.

"Balas budi?" tangan Byakuya bergerak dan mengambilkan minum untuk Soifon. Dia tampak berpikir berusaha mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan dan belum dibalas oleh Byakuya, "Ah! Saat itu, saat kau menangis karena tangan kananmu terkilir, kan?" ejek Soifon.

Tatapan tajam langsung diterimanya, Soifon langsung membuang muka dan bersiul-siul mengalihkan perhatian, "Saat itu keluargaku sedang keluar negeri untuk pembukaan perusahaan baru. Dan sialnya aku terjatuh dari tangga, hingga tanganku terkilir. Dan sialnya lagi kau yang harus merawatku," Soifon mencibir lalu memberikan gelas tadi ke Byakuya.

"Saat itu aku baru berumur 8 tahun, harus aku akui tampangmu saat itu benar-benar lucu," Byakuya meletakkan gelas itu cukup keras hingga membuat Soifon menatap Byakuya, "Ups maaf," Soifon kembali menerima bubur itu, "Dan saat itu aku masih bernama Shaolin fon. Aku rasa kita impas sekarang."

"Iya, sepertinya," Byakuya menghentikan gerakannya, "Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Vega?" kali ini Soifon sukses tersedak. Dengan pelan dia memukul-mukul dadanya, Byakuya pun segera memberikan air untuk Soifon.

"Uhuk.. uhuk," lalu, dia menatap Byakuya, "Kau ingin merawatku atau membunuhku?" tanya Soifon tajam, lalu dia kembali terdiam dan sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, "Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan dia," ucapnya sambil mengingat pelukan yang diberikan Ggio kemarin.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau berhenti sejenak dari klub lari," Byakuya kembali menggerakkan tangannya dan menyuapi Soifon, "Mengurusi masalahmu," Soifon menatap Byakuya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Maksudku, di sana kau guru," Soifon mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"Aku melihat, itu hanya saran dariku," Soifon menelan bubur barusan dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jika aku berhenti sementara, apakah kelak aku boleh menjadi anggota lagi?" Byakuya kembali mengangkat tangannya dan memindahkan bubur di sendok itu ke dalam mulut Soifon.

"Iya, tentu saja," dan tangan Byakuya pun berhenti, karena bubur itu sudah habis. Tangan satunya bergerak menggapai gelas di sebelahnya dan memberikannya kepada Soifon.

"Biarkan aku memikirkannya sejenak," Byakuya mengambil obat di sebelahnya dan memberikannya pada Soifon, "Obat? Aku sudah sembuh," Soifon menolak mentah-mentah obat itu.

Byakuya mengambil kembali bungkusan obat itu, membukanya. Lalu, dia mendekati wajah Soifon, tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu Soifon, "Buka," Soifon menggeleng dengan terus menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya seketika memerah.

"_IIE_!" teriak Soifon sambil memejamkan matanya dan mendorong tubuh Byakuya. Tapi Byakuya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Saat itu dengan cepat Byakuya memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tangan Soifon bergerak meminta air, dan Byakuya langsung memberikannya. "Puah... BYAKUYA!" teriaknya dan Byakuya langsung melesat membawa mangkuk kembali ke dapur.

"Tch," Soifon langsung berdecak. Lalu, dia mulai menerawang, "Lari? Apa aku masih bisa berlari?" Soifon menggenggam erat selimutnya, dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit saat mengingat eksprsi kemarahan ayahnya sebelum meninggalkan stadion itu.

Soifon membungkukkan badannya, dan mulai mengerang. Mengekspresikan betapa kesal dan kecewanya dia pada dirinya sendiri, yang tak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan tak bisa sehebat kakaknya. Tetes-tetes air mata mulai menyentuh selimutnya, tapi dia tak berniat mengelapnya.

Dia tetap membiarkan benda itu jatuh dengan mulus. Byakuya tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamar Soifon saat mendengar suara isakan yang tertahan dan raungan dari bibir Soifon. Semakin lama suara isakan Soifon semakin kencang, dan Soifon sendiri merasa sulit untuk menghentikannya.

Cklek.

Akhirnya Byakuya memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar itu, dengan buru-buru Soifon mnundukkan kepalanya makin dalam. Byakuya duduk di samping Soifon dan mengulurkan sapu tangannya ke hadapan soifon. "Aku tidak butuh," jawabnya serak,

Byakuya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkat kepala Soifon, "Ambil," perintahnya, Soifon menggeleng dan melepaskan tangan Byakuya, "Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengambilnya, Shaolin Fon," ada sedikit perubahan nada saat Byakuya menyebutkan nama Soifon.

Soifon langsung menatap tajam Byakuya, "Sudah aku katakan aku tidak butuh, Kuchiki Byakuya!" bentak Soifon, "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan darimu, aku tidak butuh," suaranya semakin pelan dan pelan hingga bulir-bulir air mata itu kembali jatuh.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku mengetahuinya. Apa salahnya jika aku mengasihanimu? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau berumur 2 tahun." Byakuya menghapus air mata itu dengan sapu tangannya.

Byakuya hanya menepuk kepala Soifon saat perempuan itu kembali meneteskan air mata. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut, hingga perempuan berambut biru tua itu tertidur kembali.

* * *

"Halo," Sunsun mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering dengan suara lembut.

"_Sunsun, kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Kau sudah menghubungi sekolahmu?"_ Sunsun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia tahu pasti hal ini yang akan dibahas orang tuanya.

"Iya, mereka sedang memprosesnya," jawab Sunsun pelan, rasanya dia sangat ingin menutup telepon itu sekarang. Tapi jika dia melakukannya pasti seluruh telepon yang ada di rumahnya akan brdering.

"_Lalu, Ggio?"_ tatapan yang biasanya tajam itu kini melemah.

"Aku sedang mengusahakannya," suara dari seberang sana mendesah. Sunsun sendiri hanya diam menunggu pertanyaan berikutnya.

"_2 minggu, Sunsun,"_ Sunsun mendesah dan menatap pigura dirinya dan orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas dulu. Jaga kesehatan, ya _Okaa-sama_," lalu setelah itu sambungan telepon itu terputus. Sunsun mengeluarkan foto Soifon dan Ggio dari lacinya, dan dia menekan tombol di ponselnya.

"_Halo,"_ jawab seseorang bernada galak dari seberang sana dan suara bising di sekitarnya

"Apache, lakukan rencana itu," hening, Apache diam sejenak beserta suara bising itu.

"_Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"_ tanyanya serius. Sunsun mendesah dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Iya, bagaimanapun dia harus ikut denganku," terdengar suara dentingan gelas dari seberang telepon.

"_Baiklah," _lalu, sambungan telepon terputus. Sunsun membuka lacinya lagi dan menatap sebuah amplop bertuliskan.

_To Ms. Sunsun. _

Sunsun langsung menutup lacinya kembali dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Soifon memasuki halaman sekolahnya, setelah kemarin dia abesnt. Kini dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di sekolahnya. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang aneh kali ini. Dia merasa sedang ditatap oleh seluruh murid di sekolah itu. Sesekali dia mendengar para siswi berbisik-bisik.

"Itu, Soifon?" tentu saja Soifon langsung menoleh, tapi saat dia melakukan itu mereka berjalan pergi.

Hal ini semakin membuatnya merasa aneh, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Dia kembali berjalan menuju ruang loker, dan tepat saat dia membuka pintu kaca itu. Setiap murid yang ada di sana langsung menatapnya dan berbisik.

'_Ada apa ini?'_ Kali ini Soifon mulai merasa tidak enak, tapi sepertinya dia telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"SHAOLIN!" Tatsuki berlari ke arah Soifon dengan terburu-buru, Soifon menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kau... kau ada di mading," ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Iris abu itu langsung melebar, tanpa memperdulikan orang di sekelilingnya yang berbisik, dia langsung berlari menuju mading sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat menatap sekeliling mading yang dipenuhi dengan para siswi yang menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di mading itu.

Dengan segera Soifon berlari menerobos kerumunan itu. Langkahnya langsung terhenti dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat fotonya dan Ggio terpampang di mading itu. "Apa?" ucap Soifon refleks, otaknya berpikir '_Bagaimana bisa?' _batinnya.

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Soifon?" Soifon langsung berbalik menatap perempuan berkuncir dua dan berambut ungu tua.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?" tantang Soifon. Loly begitu perempuan itu dipanggil, langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Soifon sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi kau yang merebut Ggio dari Sunsun?" nadanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan sebuah tuduhan. Soifon hanya berseringai dan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau siapanya Sunsun? Pelayannya?" ejeknya. Loly langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai menggeram. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit tidak ada balasan dari bibir Loly, "Huh," Soifon langsung berjalan dan menarbak bahu Loly hingga membuat pemiliknya mundur selangkah.

Soifon sendiri langsung berjalan keluar dari kerumunan itu, "Soifon, jangan membuat kami membencimu," ucapnya ramah, tapi terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Soifon.

Soifon berhenti dan menelengkan kepalanya menatap Loly, "Jadilah begitu," Loly kembali menggeram, dan Soifon langsung melenggang pergi.

Saat berbelok dari koridor itu Soifon langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya, "Tch," gumamnya.

Sementara itu di belokan yang satunya, Ggio hanya tersenyum saat mendengar perdebatan kecil antara Soifon dan Loly tadi. Ya, dia telah kembali ke sekolah tapi dengan satu syarat dia belum boleh mengendarai motor hingga tangannya pulih dengan sempurna.

Ggio mengambil ponselnya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya, "Halo, Tia."

"_Ada apa?"_ Suara Halibel langsung mengisi telinganya, _"Kau ingin aku mencopot fotomu?"_ Ggio berseringai.

"Tidak, biarlah seperti itu. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Ggio. Halibel mendesah berat dari seberang sana.

"_Apa terjadi sesuatu, hingga membuatmu berubah pikiran?"_ Ggio hanya tertawa pelan dan kembali mengintip mading sekolah. Tampaknya Sunsun telah datang ke tempat itu.

"Aku rasa Sunsun akan langsug memberitahumu," Ggio mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu, "Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih Tia," setelah itu telepon kembali terputus.

Dia bersenandung pelan saat kembali mengingat ucapan Soifon, perempuan itu tidak membantah foto itu, dia malah menantang Loly saat mendengar perkatan _dia merebut Ggio_. Entah kenapa perkataan itu sedikit membuat seulas senyum merekah di bibirnya.

* * *

"Haaaah," Soifon mendesah saat sudah sampai di kelasnya dan duduk di kursinya, dia pun langsung membaringkan kepalanya. Orihime segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"_Doushite_ Soifon?" Soifon hanya menggeleng. Lalu, Orihime menatap Tatsuki yang datang bersamanya.

"Fotonya dan Ggio terpampang di mading, tadi dia sedikit berdebat dengan Loly. Tampaknya hidup damainya telah berakhir," Soifon kembali mendesah dan memutar kepalanya menghindari tatapan mata Orihime.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Soifon?" tanya Orihime. Soifon kembali menggeleng. Tatsuki langsung menyentuh bahu Orihime dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" rutuk Soifon pada perkataannya tadi, "Bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan lariku?" Soifon langsung mendesah berat dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hingga bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi.

* * *

Soifon buru-buru keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi, dapat dia rasakan beberapa orang mengikutinya. Tapi, dia tetap tidak menggubrisnya dia tetap berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Sret.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan mencari meja Kuchiki Byakuya. Dengan mudah dia langsung menemukannya, Byakuya sedang duduk dan membolak-balik halaman tugas muridnya. Dengan segera Soifon melangkahkan kakinya.

Saat berjalan menuju meja Byakuya, dia dapat melihat Hitsugaya sedang berbicara dengan Aizen salah satu guru Fisika mereka. Dan dia juga melihat Ggio sedang berbicara dengan Nemu selaku wali kelasnya.

Saat melewati Ggio, pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat Soifon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dalam hati dia cukup senang karena pemuda itu telah kembali ke sekolah.

"Kuchiki-_sensei_," panggilnya. Hitsugaya langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Soifon. sedangkan Ggio menatapnya dari sudut matanya.

Byakuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon, "Ada apa?" tangannya bergerak menutup buku di hadapannya, dan menggesernya ke samping.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Hitsugaya langsung tidak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan Aizen. "Aku akan berhenti sementara waktu dari klub lari," ucapnya pelan. Sontak Hitsugaya langsung menoleh menatap Soifon yang langsung mendapatkan deheman dari Aizen.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan," Byakuya menatap Soifon lurus-lurus, menunggu jika perempuan beriris abu itu berubah pikiran. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Soifon langsung meggeleng. "Baiklah kau boleh pergi."

Soifon mulai berbelok dan membuka pintu ruang guru kembali. Soifon berpapasan dengan Rukia saat keluar dari ruang guru itu. Rukia hanya menatapnya begitupula Soifon. Tapi saat Soifon mulai berjalan, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Rukia, "Ada apa?" tanya Soifon.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, Soifon hanya menautkan alisnya menatap aneh Rukia. Lalu dia melepaskan tangan Rukia. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana.

"Hanya ke taman belakang," lalu Soifon langsung berjalan lagi. Tak lama pintu ruang guru kembali terbuka Hitsugaya keluar dari sana.

"Hitsugaya-san, bagaimana?" Hitsugaya menatap Rukia yang memegang tangannya.

"_Gomenne_ Kuchiki, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Hitsugaya melepas tangan Rukia dan bersiap untuk berlari.

"_Matte_," Rukia kembali menahan tangannya, "Kau mencari, Soifon kan?" perkataan itu terdengar menuntut dan nadanya yang tersirat sebuah ketidaksukaan. Hitsugaya menatap Rukia, perempuan bermata violet itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Bibirnya bergetar seolah menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"Kau tau dimana dia?" Rukia menggigit bibirnya, "Katakan padaku dimana dia?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya menyalahkan dirinya yang kelepasan bicara. "Kuchiki Rukia!" bentak Hitsugaya. Rukia langsung menatap Hitsugaya.

"Dia... pergi ke taman belakang," setelah itu Hitsugaya langsung berlari meninggalkan Rukia. Rukia hanya mengalihkan pandanganya tersirat penyesalan dari sorot matanya.

* * *

Soifon membaringkan tubuhnya di sana, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ayah nanti?" lalu dia tertawa hambar, "Rasanya dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku," Soifon menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

Dia tak peduli jika ada sekolompok perempuan datang dan menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba, dia hanya ingin diam sejenak. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kresek dari semak-semak di dekatnya. Soifon hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah ingin menampakkan diri mereka," Soifon tidak bergerak dia masih diam dan menunggu. Dapat dia rasakan seseorang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, walau dia masih belum melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau keluar dari klub?" suara dingin itu membuat Soifon menyingkirkan lengannya dan menatap wajah Hitsugaya yang berkeringat akibat berlari. Soifon segera duduk dan kembali menatap Hitsugaya.

"Apakah kau ada masalah dengan keputusanku?" Hitsugaya ikut duduk di samping Soifon. "Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku berlari, tidak ada lagi yang aku tuju," Soifon mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit di atasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar begitu saja, dengan anak perempuan yang membuntutimu, klub lari dapat melindungimu," cecar Hitsugaya. Soifon hanya memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Oleh karena itu, aku tidak ingin menjadikan klub lari sebagai tamengku," Soifon kembali membuka matanya dan merasakan angin semilir di wajahnya, "Klub jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku," Soifon menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Hitsugaya, "Terima kasih bantuanmu selama ini Hitsugaya," Soifon segera bangkit dan menepuk-nepukkan roknya,

"Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya," Soifon segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam.

"Tidak apakah meninggalkan dia begitu saja?" Soifon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ggio yang sedang bersandar di dinding dekatnya. Ggio berjalan menghampiri Soifon sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat sambil menoleh menatap Hitsugaya yang belum bergerak. Lalu dia kembali menatap Ggio, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menguntitku?" Ggio hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Soifon.

"Kau tentu sudah melihat mading, bukan?" Soifon menatap iris keemasan itu dengan serius.

"Iya tentu," Soifon menggerakkan kedua bola matanya menatap dua orang perempuan yang membuntutinya.

Tiba-tiba Ggio menyentuh bahu Soifon membuat Soifon kembali menatap iris keemasan itu, "_Gomenne_," ucapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit dimengerti. Tanpa dia sadari pipi Soifon mulai memerah.

BUAGH. Soifon memukul wajah Ggio, "Sakit!" erang Ggio sambil memegang wajahnya, "Apa masalahmu? Aku sedang meminta maaf dan kau memukulku?" bentak Ggio.

"Kau yang apa, tiba-tiba meminta maaf dan menatapku dengan tatapan menyebalkan begitu?" balasnya sambil membuang wajahnya menutupi kabut merah di pipinya.

Ggio hanya tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkanmu," Ggio tertawa pelan.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri?" lalu Soifon segera berjalan melewati Ggio.

"Segeralah pulang hari ini," bisiknya sambil menyentuh kepangan Soifon, "Jangan putar kepalamu. Ingat kata-kataku jangan menunggu siapapun dan jangan berhenti jika ada yang memanggilmu kecuali aku," bisiknya lagi, setelah itu Ggio melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Soifon dan segera berjalan. Soifon hanya menatap punggung itu dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Sesuai perkataan Ggio, Soifon buru-buru keluar dari kelas. Saat bel pulang telah berbunyi dengan nyaring, "Shihoin-san," langkah Soifon langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara familiar itu.

"Aizen-_sensei_? Ada apa?" Aizen berjalan ke arahnya dengan buku tertumpuk di tangannya. Soifon mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bisa bantu aku mngoreksi tugas-tugas ini? Nilaimu yang tertinggi dalam tugas ini, bukan?" Soifon mengangguk pelan. Aizen tersenyum, "Ayo," Soifon langsung mendesah dan mengikuti Aizen ke kantor guru.

30 menit kemudian.

"_Arigatou_ Shihoin-san, maaf merepotkanmu," Soifon hanya menggeleng dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," Soifon berjalan keluar dari kantor guru dan menatap koridor yang mulai sepi.

"Soifon, bisa bicara sebentar?" seseorang berambut pirang dan pendek menghampiri Soifon.

"Tidak, aku tiak punya waktu," tolaknya dan dia segera berlari. Dia tahu perempuan barusan pasti orang suruhan Loly, dia pasti ingin balas dendam.

Soifon langsung berlari saat melihat tiga orang perempuan mengejarnya, "Kau tak bisa lari, kau telah mengambil Ggio, kau tahu Ggio hanya milik Sunsun. Kau pasti hanya mempermainkannya, jelas-jelas kau tadi sedang bersama Hitsugaya Toushiro!" bentak salah satu dari mereka.

Soifon hanya berdecak dan berbelok ke dalam sebuah koridor dengan mengerahkan seluruh kecepatannya.

Sret!

Pintu kelas itu dibanting dengan kasar oleh Soifon. nafasnya terengah.

"Kau!" teriak Tesla. Soifon terkejut saat menatap Tesla masih di ruang kelas.

"Sssst," Soifon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya, menyuruh Tesla diam. Setelah itu terdengar beberapa langkah kaki mendekat. Soifon langsung meggerakkan matanya mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di bawah meja guru.

Sret.

Tesla langsung menatap pintu kelasnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut. Pipi perempuan itu langsung memerah ketika mendengar suara Tesla. Sementara Soifon menjulurkan lidahnya tanda jijik.

"Ano.. apa kau melihat Soifon?" tanyanya langsung. Tesla tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya," jawabnya lagi sambil tersneyum. Lalu perempuan-perempuan itu kembali _blushing_.

"Maaf mengganggu," setelah itu pintu tertutup.

Soifon mendesah lega, dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya lalu dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jika melihat mading hari ini tidak heran kau dikejar oleh para fans Ggio," ucap Tesla sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Soifon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tesla, "Aku rasa sekarang Ggio juga sedang dicari mengenai foto kalian," Tesla tertawa pelan dan mulai menyandang tasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tesla menatap Soifon lurus-lurus, kali ini tatapannya terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku bisa membantumu terhindar dari mereka semua," Soifon menatap Tesla penuh minat.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanyanya lagi. Tesla menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan rencanaku. Jika kau mau aku bersedia membantumu. Kau mau atau tidak?" Soifon berbalik dan tersenyum sinis menatap Tesla.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu," Soifon langsung membuka pintu kelas itu dan berjalan keluar. Tesla hanya tersenyum saat melihat Soifon mulai berjalan keluar. Dia pun segera mengikuti Soifon.

Saat Soifon berbelok tiba-tiba tanganyya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tesla hanya diam, dia masih bersenandung pelan dan berhenti di tikungan itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" bentak Soifon. lalu Loly berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, kan?" Soifon ingin mendorong Loly, tapi tangannya langsung dipegang oleh perempuan bermbut pirang tadi.

"Rambutmu dikepang ya? Sangat mirip dengan Ggio," Loly berjalan dan mengelurkan gunting dari kantungnya. Loly mulai menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut kepang itu. Soifon berusaha berontak dan menjulurkan lidahnya merasa jijik terhadap sentuhan Loly.

Loly hanya terkikik pelan melihat usaha Soifon. Lalu, mata Soifon terbelalak saat melihat Loly mendekatkan rambutnya dengan guntingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau rambutmu kuubah modelnya agar sama dengan Menoly?" Loly menatap perempuan berambut pirang tadi.

"Kalian semua pengecut, kenapa? Kalian tidak berani menghadapi satu lawan satu, hah? Pantas Ggio tak pernah mendekati kalian. Cih," ejek Soifon.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Loly geram mendengar ucapan Soifon barusan dan dia benar-benar mendekatkan guntingnya ke rambutnya.

"Lakukan kalau kau berani!" tantang Soifon. Loly menatap tajam Soifon dan menarik guntingnya, dengan segera dia kembali bersiap memotong rambut itu. Mata Soifon terbelalak dia tidak menyangka orang ini sungguhan ingin menggunting rambutnya.

Tesla tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dia masih tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. _'Tidak ada pilihan lain,'_ batin Soifon. "Baik baik, kau mendengarku, kan?" teriaknya, Tesla langsung membuka matanya dan berlari menerobos kerumunan perempuan itu.

Saat sedikit lagi gunting itu mengenai rambut Soifon, Tesla langsung mendorong Loly hingga dia terjatuh dan menarik Soifon ke pelukannya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap pacarku?" bentak Tesla sambil menatap tajam para perempuan itu.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Tesla. Begitu pula Soifon. dia ingin berteriak memprotes tapi Tesla langsung berbisik, "Sst, kau meminta bantuanku ingat?" ucapnya sambil mendekap tubuh Soifon, seolah menjaganya dari apapun yang akan melukainya.

Ggio mematung di balik tikungan di dekat mereka saat mendengar ucapan Tesla barusan. Padahal dia berusaha secepat mungkin mencari Soifon saat mengetahui Soifon tertangkap oleh Loly. Tapi terlambat Tesla telah membantunya lebih dulu.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N** : Bagaimanakah? Huwaaa gomen gomen.. kalo tambah ancur *dilempar* hix hix makasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic saya, dan makasih juga bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk mereview. Yo-ho **yuminozomi**.. ^^ keep smile okeh *smirk*

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Lalu, bagaimanakah chap kali ini?

Mind to RnR minna?

Arigatou sebelumnya


	7. Ggio!

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, EYD bernatakan**.

**A/N** : hai hai minna-san.. bagaimana hasil rapor kalian? Semoga hasilnya bagus dan memuaskan ^^ hohoho... bagaimanakah liburan kalian? Maaf atas keterlambatan ini, karena authornya juga liburan *bletak* ahahaha. Oke ini dia chapter 7. Yaks chap kali ini masih gaje seperti kemarin *plak* hahaha.

Selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 7.

Ggio!

* * *

"Kau melihatnya, kan?" Ggio menggerakan kepalanya dan menatap Sunsun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tidak menghampirinya atau menghindarinya, dia hanya diam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Sunsun lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sekarang, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda kali ini," desis Ggio penuh peringatan. Sunsun tidak mundur, sepasang kaki jenjangnya tetap melangkah mendekati Ggio.

"Ggio kau harus ikut denganku, orang tuaku menunggumu," Ggio menggerakkan bola matanya menatap iris lavender itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu," desisnya lagi. Sepertinya dia memang tidak dalam _mood_yang baik.

"Tapi, saat itu kau setuju, dan semuanya sudah dipersiapkan," Ggio tidak menggubrisnya, kepalanya tertunduk dan kembali menatap Tesla dan Soifon.

Loly menggeram saat melihat adegan itu, dia pun segera bangkit berdiri. "Bohong! Itu hanya bohongan jangan percaya padanya!" Loly berteriak, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berkacak pinggang. "Setidaknya berikan kami bukti," seringainya.

"Bukti?" alis Tesla terangkat dan balas berseringai. Iris coklatnya kembali menatap iris abu milik Soifon. Alis Soifon terangkat seolah bertanya. Apa-yang ingin-kau-lakukan? Tesla hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh dagu Soifon, mengangkat kepalanya. Belum sempat Soifon menebak apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba Tesla menelengkan kepalanya, mendekati bibir Soifon.

Ggio langsung terbelalak saat melihatnya, tangannya semakin terkepal. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur ke dalam kerumunan itu dan menghajar Tesla. Tapi tentu saja, jika ia melakukannya, itu akan sangat terlihat aneh.

Para perempuan yang menatapnya _blushing_ dan bersiap berjalan. Sementara Loly menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berbalik pergi, diikuti Menoly. Setelah melihat mereka semua pergi, Tesla menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Lebih baik kau ikut denganku Ggio, dia sudah memiliki pelindungnya... bahkan kekasih," Ggio menatap tajam Sunsun, tidak ada suara kikikkan dari bibir mungil itu. Dan tidak ada senyuman mengejek untuk pemuda itu. Yang ada hanya tatapan mengajak dari seorang teman kepadanya.

"Diam," desis Ggio. Sunsun maju selangkah.

"Percuma, dia sudah bersama Tesla sekarang. Kau terlambat Ggio," tidak ada penekanan yang memojokan Ggio.

"Diam!" kini suaranya sedikit meninggi, Sunsun membuka mulutnya— bersiap bersuara lagi. Tapi, Ggio langsung berbalik dan mencengkram bahu Sunsun hingga membuatnya tersandar di dinding, "Aku bilang diam," tatapnya tajam,

"Sunsun, aku katakan sekali lagi, aku tidak akan ikut denganmu," ucapnya tegas. Lalu cengkraman itu terlepas dan dia segera berjalan pergi.

Sunsun hanya menatap punggung Ggio yang mulai menjauh. Tubuhnya merosot turun, dan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. "Ggio," bisiknya pelan.

Tesla langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf," ucapnya. Soifon hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kalau kau tak suka caranya, aku minta maaf."

"_Iie_, kau tidak menciumku, 'kan? Jadi tak ada yang harus meminta maaf," Soifon mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa langkah, dia berhenti dan berbalik. "_Arigatou._"

Tesla hanya tersenyum.

Iris abu Soifon menyapu sekelilingnya kalau-kalau para perempuan itu masih mengikutinya. Tapi, rupanya tidak, kini dia sendirian dan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Soifon tersenyum puas saat menyadarinya.

"Kau sepertinya senang, Soifon?" Ggio bersandar di dinding pintu masuk dan menatap Soifon yang baru keluar. Langkahnya langsung terhenti dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ggio," ucapnya. Ggio mulai berjalan mendekati Soifon. Wajahnya berseringai. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Soifon langsung, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ggio kali ini.

Saat berada di hadapan Soifon, Ggio mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh bibir Soifon. Soifon langsung terkejut dan menepis tangan Ggio. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya marah.

Ggio menatap tangannya yang baru saja ditepis dan kembali menatap Soifon. Tatapannya berbeda, bukan tatapan hangat maupun usil yang ditunjukannya. Kali ini tatapannya terasa... pedih dan... marah.

"Bagaimana ciumannya?" tidak, bukan nada mengejek yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, nada itu terdengar marah di gendang telinga Soifon.

"Apa... maksudmu?" tanyanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Ggio juga ikut menyaksikan pertunjukkan bodoh tadi. Padahal dia kira Ggio sudah pulang.

"Aku melihatnya," tangan Ggio kembali terjulur dan menyentuh bibir Soifon. tangan Soifon bergerak bersiap menepis tangan Ggio. Tapi tangannya langsung di tahan oleh Ggio. "Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu," ada sedikit penekanan disetiap kata-katanya kali ini. Menunjukkan sejujurnya ia marah akan perbuatan mereka.

Soifon menatap Ggio dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dia bagaikan seorang kekasih yang tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh oleh kekasihnya. "Tidak, kau salah Ggio," tangan Ggio terlepas.

Lalu, dia menggeleng dan berbalik. Soifon langsung menarik bajunya— menahan Ggio untuk pergi. Ggio menepis jemari lentik Soifon dengan kasar, hingga membuatnya meringis.

Ggio kembali menatap Soifon tajam, "Aku melihatnya, dia datang dan memelukmu. Dengan gampang dia menciummu, padahal... padahal aku ada di sana dan ingin menolongmu!" bentaknya dengan nada tinggi. Soifon tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk membalasnya. "Tapi, kalian menyuguhiku dengan pemandangan itu," Ggio kembali berbalik dan tertawa miris.

Lalu, Ggio merogoh sakunya, mengambil pita kuning yang pernah digunakan Soifon untuk membalut tangannya. Tanpa menoleh dia memberikan pita itu ke Soifon dan langsung berlari.

Sakit. Rasanya sakit mendengarkan setiap kata yang dihujamkan Ggio padanya. Padahal... padahal semua yang dia lihat tidak seperti itu. Soifon menatap pita kuningnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang merasukinya sekarang, tapi dia merasa sangat sesak jika mengingat tatapan kemarahan Ggio,

Dengan gontai ia langkahkan kakinya. "Soifon!" langkahnya terhenti. Tidak, perempuan itu tidak menoleh karena ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Tesla berlari kecil mendekati Soifon dan menyentuh pundaknya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Soifon hanya menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan tangan Tesla dari bahunya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lirih dan berlalu.

* * *

Sunsun menatap keluar dari jendela sekolahnya.

"Sunsun, ayo pulang," ajak Apache. Tapi, Sunsun masih bergeming menatap Ggio yang sedang berbicara dengan Soifon. Dari tempatnya dia dapat mendengar bentakan Ggio, dan suara lirih Soifon.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, jemarinya bergerak mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, mengangkatnya dan mulai beranjak dari sana. "Halo," sapanya.

"_Sunsun, jadwalnya dipercepat. Dia sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi. Empat hari lagi kau akan segera berangkat,"_ tidak ada nada keterkejutan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Sunsun. Tatapannya kosong.

"Aku mengerti," suaranya yang biasanya tajam, kini lemah dan serak. Apache menoleh mendengar nada suara itu. Dia hanya mendesah saat menyadari yang menelponnya adalah ibunya.

"_Lalu, apakah Ggio akan ikut?"_ langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Ggio harus ikut dengannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa Ggio harus ikut?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ibunya mendesah dari seberang sana.

"_Kau akan mengerti nanti, sayang. Baiklah empat hari lagi bersama Ggio,"_ Sunsun mendesah dan kembali melangkah.

"Baik," sambungan telepon pun terputus. Apache berjalan dan mendekati Sunsun, tapi Sunsun langsung mengangkat tangannya mengisyratakan 'jangan mendekatinya'.

Apache berhenti dan menatap Sunsun. Perempuan itu semakin hari semakin terlihat rapuh di matanya. Walaupun di mata para siswi Sunsun mengerikan tapi di saat sepi menyapa, sosok itu begitu lemah seolah jika tidak diperhatikan dia bisa hancur saat itu juga.

Perjalanan itu sepi, sesekali Apache melirik Sunsun saat mendengar dia mendesah. Suasana seperti ini sangat tidak ia sukai, jika sekarang ada Mila Rose mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar. Tapi perempuan berkulit cokelat itu sedang ada kegiatan klub saat ini.

Tangan Apache pun terangkat. Dengan sekali ayun tangan itu memukul bahu Sunsun, "Awww!" teriak Sunsun yang dipukul secara tiba-tiba. Tangannya menyentuh bahu yang baru saja mendapatkan sapaan dari tangan Apache. "Apa masalahmu?" bentaknya.

Apache hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sunsun. "Kau yang apa? Tiba-tiba mendesah, lalu diam, mendesah lagi. Kau sudah tidak kuat berjalan, eh?" ledeknya. Sunsun membuang wajahnya dengan anggun.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawabnya dingin. Apache menggeram dan ingin memukul perempuan itu lagi. "Besok aku akan melakukannya. Jika dia tidak ingin mundur juga... aku yang akan mundur," gerakan Apache terhenti.

Entahlah ini perasaan Apache atau memang kenyataannya begitu, tapi perkataan Sunsun seolah mengatakan dia akan segera pergi dan besok adalah usaha terakhirnya. Apache mendesah sehingga membuat Sunsun menoleh. "Besok pun kami akan membantumu," Apache menyeringai.

"Siapa yang membutuhkan bantuanmu?" ucapnya sinis. Empat siku langsung terbentuk di dahi Apache. Sunsun menggerakkan tangannya dan menutup mulutnya, tertawa pelan, "_Demo... Arigatou. Hontou ni... arigatou_," ucapnya lagi.

"_Jeez_," lalu, mereka berdua tetawa bersama-sama.

* * *

"_Okaerinasa_i," ucap Soifon lemah. Tak ada balasan dari dalam rumahnya. Ah! Sudahlah dia sedang tidak ingin repot mencari dimana keluarganya berada sekarang. Dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk mengucapkan salam yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa basa basi Soifon langsung melangkah naik dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Blam.

Dengan sekali hentakan dia langsung melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya. Dia mendesah berat dan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, perempuan itu tampak begitu... resah.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Soifon mengangkat kepalanya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Soifon, pintu itu telah terbuka. "Soifon," Yoruichi langsung masuk ke kamar adiknya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau berhenti berlari?" Soifon langsung mendesah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak apa, jika kau memang berhenti karena kemauanmu sendiri," Soifon menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku su—" perkataannya terhenti saat Yoruichi menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir gadis berkepang di sebelahnya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, pakailah baju yang lebih tebal," ucapnya sambil menepuk kepala Soifon dan bangkit dari tempat itu. Saat di ambang pintu, Yoruichi berbalik. "Kami tidak seburuk itu, Soifon," alis Soifon berkerut samar dan pintu itu langsung tertutup.

'_Musim dingin, ya,'_ pantas saja cuaca belakangan menjadi dingin. Soifon mendesah. Dia tidak suka musim dingin, karena pada musim dingin pasti akan dilakukannya kegiatan _itu_. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mahir dalam melakukannya.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Soifon berangkat ke sekolah dengan menyelimuti lehernya menggunakan syal tebal dan mantel miliknya. Tangan yang biasanya ia letakkan di luar saku, kini terkurung di dalamnya. Benar saja, hari ini angin bertiup lebih kencang. Membuat dia sendiri enggan datang ke sekolah— tapi jika dia melakukannya, ayahnya pasti akan memarahinya.

Saat tiba di ruang loker, Soifon dapat bernafas lega dan segera melepaskan mantel serta syalnya. Bersyukur gedung sekolah itu dilengkapi dengan pemanas. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka akan segera membeku di tempat.

Soifon melirik loker di sebelahnya sejenak. Bibirnya kembali mendesah berat saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dengan gontai ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Sepertinya kali ini tidak ada lagi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Hanya saja masih ada siswi yang berkasak-kusuk tentang dirinya. Tapi... Hei! Dia menjadi terkenal dalam sehari! Bukankah itu menyenangkan?

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti saat menatap Sunsun yang melewatinya. Tidak tidak, kali ini perempuan berambut hijau itu tidak menegurnya atau mengejeknya, bahkan berseringai saja tidak.

_Berhasil, dia tidak menggangguku lagi,_ batin Soifon. Tiba-tiba segalanya menjadi gelap. Seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Siapa itu? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu," Soifon menyentuh tangan yang menutupi matanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar gelak tawa dari orang tersebut. _'Ggio-kah?'_ batinya menebak.

Ggio tetap berdiri di samping pemuda yang menutup mata Soifon, sambil menatap Soifon dengan dingin. Iris keemasannya bergerak untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari perempuan itu.

"Ggio?" iris keemasannya kembali bergerak menatap Soifon. Perlahan tangan yang menutupi matanya melonggar. Dengan segera Soifon melepaskan tangan itu dan berbalik untuk menatap siapa pelakunya.

"Ta-da!" Tesla tersenyum menatap Soifon. Perempuan bermata abu itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Bola matanya menggelinding ke kiri, menatap Ggio yang berdiri di samping Tesla— untuk beberapa saat, mereka beradu pandang.

"Soifon," dia tersentak dan menatap Tesla. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak meraih tangan Soifon dan mengangkatnya, hendak mencium punggung tangan perempuan itu. Dengan segera tangan itu langsung ditarik menjauh. Ggio langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon. Tesla mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon. Tangannya kembali bergerak menggapai tangan Soifon.

"Aku pacarmu sekarang, ingat?" tidak ada perlawanan saat Tesla mengucapkan itu. Dengan mudah Tesla kembali menangkap tangan Soifon. "Jangan hancurkan sandiwara ini," bisiknya, Tesla menarik Soifon mendekat.

"Lepas," Soifon sedikit mendorong tubuh Tesla menjauh. "Ini semua hanya kepura-puraan," desisnya.

Tesla meletakkan jarinya ke bibir Soifon, "Ssst," dia mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga dapat melihat iris abu itu dengan jelas. Dengan mudahnya semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Ggio melirik Soifon dan secepat itu pula dia langsung kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku katakan padamu, Soifon. Kemarin bukan sebuah sandiwara, tapi aku serius mengatakan kau adalah pacarku, karena aku— ," kalimatnya terhenti saat dia mengangkat tangan Soifon mendekati bibirnya, "— menyukaimu," sebuah kecupan mendarat di tangannya.

Ggio langsung menoleh saat mendengar kata-kata barusan. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat kecupan yang diberikan Tesla. Soifon menangkap iris keemasan Ggio saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa, tanpa perlu dikomando, Soifon langsung menarik tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Tesla menjauh. Dengan tergagap gadis itu melangkah mundur dan langsung berlari.

_Apa yang mereka inginkan? Mempermainkanku?_ Soifon menyentuh telapak tangannya dan mengusapnya, seolah ingin menghilangkan keberadaan Tesla di sana.

"Dia lari," sesal Tesla, "Ayo, Ggio!" Tesla mulai berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Ggio, dia menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau rencakan, Tesla?" Tesla menepis tangan Ggio dan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tidak bohong, Ggio. Aku menyukainya," dia menampilkan giginya. Ggio menggeram melihatnya.

"_Uso_!" Ggio mencengkram kerah Tesla dan mendorongnya hingga ke tembok, "Sebaiknya kau serius Tesla Lindocruz," ancamnya. Tesla terkekeh dan menyentuh tangan Ggio, menurunkannya dari kerahnya.

"Ada apa, Ggio Vega? Jangan katakan kau mulai menyukainya," Tesla menyeringai. Ggio menggertakan giginya dan langsung berlalu.

Brak.

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan teman sekelasnya, Soifon langsung menduduki kursinya dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

_Apa yang ada di kepala mereka? Permainan ini sama sekali tidak lucu,_ gerutunya dalam hati, _Terutama dia! Apa maksud tatapannya itu? Memangnya aku pacarnya? Memberikan tatapan menyebalkan seperti itu._Tiba-tiba dia bergeming, dan menatap punggung tangannya.

_Ggio_. Tatapannya mulai menyendu, dan gambaran akan wajah Ggio berputar di kepalanya. Tatapan kemarahannya, kepedihannya, kekecewaannya, itu semua menyesakkan bagi Soifon

TEEEEEEEEET

Bahkan bel nyaring itu tak dapat membuat gambar Ggio menghilang dari kepalanya. Beberapa kali Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemuda itu dari pikirannya. Tapi percuma, tidak berhasil sama sekali. Padahal mereka baru bertemu. Tapi, kenapa sesakit ini? Soifon mendesah dan menatap Aizen yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya.

* * *

Saat pulang sekolah.

"Soifon, kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama?" tanya Orihime cemas, sedari tadi dia melihat Soifon tampak resah. Soifon menggeleng.

"Setidaknya Ulquiorra dapat menjagamu," tawar Orihime lagi.

Brak.

Tiba-tiba buku yang dipegang Soifon terjatuh dengan keras. "Cukup, aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya dingin. Ulquiorra langsung memasuki kelas itu saat mendengar suara barusan.

"Sudah ayo pergi," Ulquiorra langsung menarik tangan Orihime menjauh. Orihime menatap Soifon.

"Tapi..." Orihime terus berontak agar terlepas dari cengkaraman Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun berhenti dan menatap Orihime.

"Kau hanya akan menganggunya," Orihime tersentak dan menatap Ulquiorra. "Ayo pulang, udaranya semakin dingin," Ulquiorra menepuk kepala Orihime, "Tampaknya salju pertama akan turun hari ini," kedua bola mata Orihime langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya dan segera berbalik.

"Kalau kau sudah mengerti, ayo pulang," Orihime langsung berlari menyusul Ulquiorra dan mulai bercerita tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyambut musim dingin.

Soifon hanya mendesah saat menatap kedua temannya barusan. Setelah ia selesai dengan barang-barangnya, perempuan itu menyandang tasnya di bahu, dan segera berjalan menuju ruang loker.

* * *

"Halibel, aku duluan," seorang perempuan berambut kuning hanya mengangguk dan membereskan barangnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba terdengar bentakan-bentakan dari luar kelasnya. Dari suaranya perempuan itu tahu siapa pemiliknya dengan jelas. Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ggio, tunggu!" teriaknya. Tangan kurusnya bergerak menangkap tangan Ggio, dan menahan pemiliknya untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Pemuda berkepang itu menoleh dan menatap datar Sunsun.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya malas. Sunsun menarik tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggam kemeja sekolahnya.

"Ggio, jika kau tak percaya padaku, kau bisa menanyakannya pada orang tuaku," entah kenapa kali ini nafas Sunsun terasa tidak beraturan dan kulit putihnya pun tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Ggio menyadari perubahan ini. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sunsun?" tanyanya bingung. Perempuan berambut hijau itu melepaskan tangannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Sunsun terdiam sebentar dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Tapi percuma, nafasnya tidak kunjung tenang. Sunsun kembali menatap iris keemasan itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau ikut aku atau tidak?" desisnya.

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas. Sunsun menyentuh pegangan tangga di sampingnya. Seolah menahan bobot tubuhnya yang bisa ambruk kapan saja.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya pelan. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan, entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Ggio berjalan maju mendekat. "Jangan mendekat!" bentaknya. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku," langkah Ggio langsung terhenti.

"Sunsun, kau sakit. Lebih baik kau pulang."

Sunsun menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dan menatap pemuda itu, bola matanya menggelinding dan menemukan Soifon berjalan di lantai bawah.

"Oh! Aku tau, dia 'kan? Karena DIA, 'kan?" jeritnya sambil menunjuk gadis berkepang di bawahnya. Sontak Soifon langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ggio dan Sunsun di atasnya.

Soifon menatap Ggio sejenak dan kembali berjalan. "Kau mau kemana?" tanpa menghiraukan rasa aneh dalam tubuhnya, Sunsun berjalan cepat menyusul Soifon, tapi, pemuda berkepang di hadapannya langsung menahan tangannya.

"Lepas!" ditepisnya lengan itu dan dia langsung menuruni tangga menghampiri Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu terus berlalu, mengabaikan suara-suara yang memintanya untuk berhenti, "Mau kemana kau, Shaolin Fon?"

Tanpa perlu dikomando, tubuh itu terhenti, langkah Sunsun pun turut berhenti, dan sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. "Melihat reaksimu, jadi benar, nama aslimu Shaolin Fon?" ucapnya sinis.

Soifon langsung berbalik menatap iris lavender Sunsun dengan penuh keterkejutan. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Bisa tahu nama aslimu?" sergahnya. Ggio sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh dua orang perempuan di hadapannya. "Tidak penting bagaimana aku bisa tahu," Sunsun mengibaskan tangannya. Iris lavendernya berputar dan kembali bertemu pandang dengan iris keemasan Ggio.

"Benarkan? Karena dia, kau tidak ingin pergi, 'kan?" pemuda itu bungkam, dia diam seribu bahasa. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa begitu cepat pikirannya berubah. Padahal saat itu dia setuju untuk pergi ke Paris bersama dengan Sunsun. Apa benar semua ini karena Soifon?

"Jawab aku, GGIO VEGA!" bentaknya sekali lagi. Soifon hingga terkejut mendengarnya. Sunsun yang biasanya tenang dan mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan pelan namun menusuk, kini membentak seorang laki-laki.

Sret.

Halibel menggeser pintu kelasnya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Tapi, tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya akibat ketegangan yang terjadi di sana.

"Aku beri tahu padamu Ggio, perempuan yang kau lihat itu. ANAK PUNGUT!"

Kedua bola mata Ggio membulat mendengarnya, begitupula dengan Soifon. Kata-kata itu terdengar kasar di telinganya. Bak radio rusak yang berulang kali mengucap kata yang sama dan mengisi setiap celah yang ada di kepalanya.

Tangannya terkepal erat, dalam beberapa langkah dia berhasil menyamai posisi Sunsun dan menyentuh bahu perempuan itu. Ggio pun langsung melangkah turun. "Sunsun, kau—" ucapannya terhenti saat menyadari seseorang menyentuh bahunya. "Tia," panggil Ggio pelan, dan perempuan berkulit cokelat itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Sunsun.

Perempuan itu menatap Soifon sinis, seolah meremehkan. Tangan Soifon tearangkat dan saat dia mengayunkannya, tiba-tiba seseorang memutar kepala Sunsun.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu menggema di tempat yang mulai sepi itu. Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sunsun, dan menimbulkan warna merah di kulit pucatnya. Matanya terbelalak saat menatap si penampar, "Ha... libel...-senpai," ujarnya kaget. Ggio hanya menatap adegan itu dalam diam.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, dengan mata yang mulai berair. Dia sangat tidak menyangka Tia Halibel yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, orang yang sangat dia kagumi sekaligus hormati, menampar dirinya. Padahal Halibel sendiri ingin membantunya, tapi kenapa?

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak memberimu informasi untuk menghina gadis ini," ucapnya dingin. Sunsun menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Kecewa. Tentu saja, ia ditampar di hadapan Ggio dan Soifon, sungguh memalukan. Halibel menghela nafasnya dan mulai berjalan tenang.

"Tia!" Ggio berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Halibel, "Tidak apakah?" Halibel berhenti dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa," jawabnya singkat dan berlalu. Tinggal mereka berdua di tempat itu, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain— suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Bahkan walaupun gedung sekolah itu dilengkapi pemanas, entah kenapa hawa-hawa dingin menyusup diantara mereka berdua.

Soifon membuka mulutnya, bersiap berbicara, tapi dia segera mengatupkannya lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Dengan segera Soifon berbalik dan berjalan. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, tangannya langsung ditarik oleh Ggio, dan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Ggio. Pemuda itu pun memeluknya dari belakang.

"G-Ggio," bisiknya pelan. Semburat merah mulai muncul dikedua pipi putih Soifon. Dapat ia rasakan desah nafas Ggio yang mengenai tengkuknya. Tubuhnya terasa tersengat saat merasakan kehangatan nafas Ggio. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya yang mulai berdebar keras dan detak jantung Ggio yang juga berdetak pelan namun terdengar tak beraturan.

Debaran jantung mereka seolah saling menyapa satu sama lain, membuat suasana semakin canggung. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Soifon, mencoba bersikap tenang dan mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang selalu bertambah cepat setiap detiknya.

"Tesla," panggil seseorang berambut _blonde _panjang, saat menemukan Tesla sedang mengamati seseorang di belakangnya. Tesla langsung menoleh.

"Ssst," pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu mengangkat tangannya, tanda maaf, dan berjalan mendekati Tesla.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" bisiknya, sambil berusaha mencari celah untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihat Tesla.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sana pergi!" bisik Tesla dengan nada mengusir. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya curiga, tapi Tesla langsung mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh pemuda itu pergi. Dia menatap Tesla sejenak dan langsung pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu lagi. Setelah memastikan pemuda tadi benar-benar pergi, Tesla kembali menatap Ggio dan Soifon.

"Kau jahat," bisiknya, yang membuat gadis itu bergidik. Semakin lama pelukan itu semakin erat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ggio diam dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk antara bahu dan kepala Soifon. "Ggio... lepas," Soifon mendorong tubuh Ggio, tapi pemuda itu bergeming.

"Kau mengizinkannya menciummu," ucapnya lirih, setiap dia berbicara, bibir Ggio secara sengaja-tak-sengaja menyentuh lekuk leher Soifon. Membuat debaran jantung gadis itu semakin tak karuan.

"Ggio, lepas!" kali ini suara Soifon meninggi, dan dia dorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Ggio. Usahanya tak sia-sia, akhirnya ia terlepas, dan bersiap berlari. Tapi sekali lagi tangan Ggio bergerak cepat dan menangkap lengan kurus itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Tidak ada pelukan kali ini, Ggio menariknya hingga tas Soifon terhempas, dan membuat pemiliknya tertahan di dinding. Debaran jantungnya bertambah cepat, tapi kali ini tercampur rasa takut dalam debaran itu. Rasanya, pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah Ggio yang ia kenal.

Apa yang kau kenal tentang pemuda ini, Soifon? Kau tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Tanpa menatap iris abu Soifon, Ggio langsung menelengkan kepalanya, mendekati bibir kecil gadis berkepang itu.

"Di sini, dia menciummu," nafasnya begitu terasa hangat di bibir Soifon. Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda yang juga berkepang itu, hingga membuatnya melakukan ini. Marahkah? Kesalkah dia? Cemburukah dia?

Tanpa Soifon sadari, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar akibat ketakutan yang bercampur dalam debaran jantungnya. Dia ingin melawan, tapi tangannya tertahan di dinding oleh Ggio. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Matanya terpejam secara instingtif— memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan di lakukan oleh Ggio.

Ggio menyadari getaran pada tubuh Soifon dan menghentikan gerakannya. Kepalanya terangkat dan dia menatap mata terpejam Soifon. Perlahan kakinya melangkah mundur, dan melepaskan tangan Soifon dari cengkramannya.

Kedua kelopak mata Soifon langsung terangkat, kembali menunjukkan keindahan iris abu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Kedua kaki Soifon terasa lemas, hingga membuat tubuhnya terperosok, terduduk di lantai.

Nafasnya sedikit menderu, walau begitu, Soifon tetap menatap Ggio yang berbalik membuka tas miliknya. Tiba-tiba Ggio berbalik dan melempar sebuah syal ke tangan Soifon. Detik berikutnya, Ggio menyandang tasnya sendiri dan berbalik.

Sebelum itu dia sempat menatap iris abu Soifon, tatapannya menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya, "Pulanglah, dan jangan lupa pakai syal itu," setelah itu dia berbalik dan segera meninggalkan soifon.

Bola matanya menatap syal kuning di atas tangannya, dan mulai melingkarkannya di leher putihnya. "Seperti Ggio," bisiknya sambil menatap syal itu. Setelah itu, dia berdiri, menyandang tasnya kembali dan berjalan pulang.

Ggio berbelok menuju tempat parkir, pemuda itu telah diizinkan menggunakan motor sekarang, karena luka di tangannya sudah sembuh total. Saat berbelok, dia melihat Tesla bersandar di dinding, tapi pemuda itu tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlalu.

"Ggio, aku tidak menciumnya."

Sampai kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Bagaikan mantar sihir yang langsung mengambil alih otaknya, membuat tubuhnya berhenti dan berbalik menatap Tesla.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N** : haaaaah, aku tidak tau bagaimana pendapat kalian tapi saya merasa fic ini, haaaaaah. Yah maafkanlah author gaje ini hix hix

Silahkan lontarkan keluh kesah kalian tentang fic ini di review

So, review pliss. hehe

Give thx :

**To ****Divinne Oxalyth ga login** : hahahaha Yumi yumi *geleng-geleng* anyway thx atas reviewnya yah ^^

**To pecinta fic** : begitukah? Terima kasih heheh, gimana reaksinya? Silahkan diliat *ditendang* hehe makasih atas reviewnya yah ^^

**Special thx to aRaRaNcHa** walau dia sudah quit hix hix, tapi aqu berterima kasih kepadanya, karena sekarang aku mengenakan jasa beta read darinya. Kenapa? Untuk memperbaiki penulisan saya.

Kenapa aku tulis nama cha terakhir? Karena aku suka bagian terakhir, makanya aku tempatkan nama dia di terakhir hehehe. Sekali lagi makasih cha *hug* ^^


	8. Confession

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo (s).**

**A/N** : Astaga! Belakangan saya sibuk sekali haaaaaah, sampai-sampai mengetik fic saja tidak sempat /plak ahahahaha. Anyway chapter kali ini banyak ngomong seperti biasa /plak ahahahaha.

Selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 8.

Confession.

* * *

Tik tok tik tok.

Suara dari gerak jarum jam menggema di sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang di kelilingi oleh loker-loker para siswa. Dua orang siswa yang belum pulang, berdiri di antara tingginya loker-loker di sekitar mereka, saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa katamu?" salah satu dari mereka—Soifon—memecah keheningan, dengan suara serak dan lirih yang ia keluarkan. Pemuda di hadapannya diam, berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian lagi.

Tangan yang tersimpan rapi di saku celana bergetar pelan akibat kegugupan yang sedari tadi merasukinya. Walaupun iris _turquioise_-nya masih menatap serius gadis di hadapannya.

"Shaolin Shihoin, aku... menyukaimu," ulangnya untuk yang kedua kali. Soifon kembali mengerjap, memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi. Pemuda tadi—Hitsugaya—membuka bibirnya lagi. "Apa jawabanmu?"

Soifon langsung terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu, bola matanya bergerak menghindari tatapan pemuda berambut putih itu, dan kaki kanannya bergerak mundur. Mendadak ia merasa pusing karena begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

Ia baru saja bernapas lega saat menuruni tangga menuju ruang loker saat tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berdiri sambil menyandar pada loker-loker di belakangnya, lalu menatap Soifon, seolah dia memang sedang menunggu kedatangan gadis itu.

"Hitsugaya?" panggil Soifon ragu, dan benar pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dan menjauhi loker yang sedari tadi ia sandari, kemudian berjalan mendekati Soifon. Berjarak beberapa langkah dari gadis itu, Hitsugaya berhenti.

"Aku menyukaimu," Soifon langsung membekap mulutnya untuk tidak menjerit kaget karena mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya secara mendadak. Iris abunya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali dan mencoba mencerna perkataan Hitsugaya sekali lagi.

"Shihoin," lamunan Soifon buyar saat mendengar suara dingin itu kembali menyebut namanya, kepalanya terangkat dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Aku..." kepalanya menggeleng dan dengan cepat dia mengambil barang-barangnya, lalu meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih mematung.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya, membuat sepasang kaki kecil Soifon berhenti melangkah. "Katakan dengan jelas," pintanya, dan Hitsugaya memutar tubuhnya hingga menatap punggung Soifon.

Bibir bawah Soifon sedikit gemetar, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan, gadis itu bingung dan sangat tidak mengerti apa pun lagi. "Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya pelan seperti berbisik.

Hitsugaya mengangkat kaki kanannya dan berjalan mendekati Soifon, perlahan tangannya menyentuh bahu Soifon yang gemetar samar akibat kekagetan yang melanda hatinya. "Tatap aku," diputarnya tubuh gadis itu, hingga mereka kembali berhadapan.

Iris abu Soifon kembali bertemu dengan iris _turquoise_ Hitsugaya. Dan sekali lagi ia mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu melepaskan tangan Hitsugaya. Perempuan itu pun berjalan menjauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sial!" Hitsugaya memukul loker di sebelahnya, hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di ruangan sepi itu.

Seseorang di balik barisan loker lain menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan apapun yang mungkin dapat keluar dari dalamnya. Baru saja ia mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya lemas, karena mendengarnya. Harusnya tadi ia langsung pulang, harusnya dia tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, seharusnya. Namun itu sudah terlambat, ia memilih tinggal dan mendengar semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Dan sekarang, bola mata hazelnya membulat lebar, ia sandarkan tubuhnya ke loker di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras antara kesal, kecewa, kaget dan iri bercampur jadi satu.

Di sentuhnya loker di belakangnya, mengira-ngira apakah Hitsugaya masih ada di baliknya. Suasana ruang loker itu kembali sepi, sepertinya Hitsugaya telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dengan segera gadis bercepol itu mengambil jaketnya dan berbalik, untuk segera keluar dari sekolah. Saat ia berbelok, langkahnya terhenti. Hitsugaya masih berdiri di sana sambil bersandar.

Hinamori tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, ia ingin pulang dan segera berbalik. Tepat saat perempuan itu berbalik, Hitsugaya menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan. "Hinamori," panggilnya pelan.

Hinamori memutar kepalanya dan menatap iris _turquiose_ itu sesaat, dan langsung berbalik menjauh.

* * *

"Ggio, aku tidak menciumnya," langkah Ggio langsung terhenti saat mendengarkan mantra yang baru saja Tesla ucapkan. Pemuda bermabut _dirty blonde_ itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dinding dan berdiri tegap di belakang punggung Ggio.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ggio belum berbalik, dia masih memunggungi pemuda itu. Tangannya mulai terkepal erat.

"Aku belum menyentuh bibirnya. Kau mengerti maksudku," Ggio langsung berbalik dan kembali menyudutkan pemuda itu ke dinding. Tatapannya dingin dan sangat serius.

"Kau mempermainkannya!" bentaknya, tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah leher pemuda itu. Tesla menyentuh tangan Ggio—berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Ggio tetap mengencangkan cengkramannya.

Terlihat Tesla sudah mulai sesak karena cengkaraman Ggio, napasnya mulai menderu mencari pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin. Lalu, dia pun menatap Ggio tajam. "Aku tidak mempermainkannya!"

Tesla balas membentak Ggio, dan mendorong tubuh pemuda berkepang itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mempermainkannya, karena aku serius mengatakan aku menyukainya," ucapnya, di sela-sela pengisian udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Kau bohong, Tesla Lindocruz!" Tesla menyeringai, sepertinya dia sudah kembali berpikir jernih.

"Siapa yang pembohong? Jangan menuduhku sementara kau sendiri tak bisa menyatakan perasaanmu!" nadanya semakin meninggi, dan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Ggio. "Kau menyukai Shaolin Fon, Ggio Vega," ucapnya pelan.

Iris keemasan Ggio membulat, tidak pernah terukir di otaknya tentang sebuah perasaan seperti itu. Tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebuah kesimpulan seperti 'suka' di dalam hubungannya dengan Soifon. Tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebuah kata 'suka' adalah alasan dari sikap kesalnya pada Tesla dan Soifon. Tidak pernah!

"Aku tidak—" Ggio berbalik memunggungi Tesla.

"Kau bohong!" kini balas Tesla meneriakinya. "Kau menyukainya, kau hanya tak ingin mengakuinya," Ggio diam tak membalas. "Baik, teruslah seperti itu, dan aku akan mendapatkan hatinya lebih dulu!" Tesla berbalik dan langsung menjauh dari lingkup pandang Ggio.

"Aku tidak tahu—" jawab Ggio kemudian, lebih tepat kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap pita putih milik Soifon yang masih ia simpan di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "—Soifon," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Cuaca tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, kapas-kapas lembut yang turun dari langit menjadi pemandangan indah di pagi hari yang tenang di SMA Karakura. Semua orang mengamatinya dengan tenang dari jendela kelasnya, termasuk diantaranya Soifon.

Dia duduk di kursinya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Butiran-butiran suci itu jatuh perlahan dan bersatu dengan teman-teman yang sudah terlebih dahulu menginjak bumi.

Dalam sekejap, sekeliling mereka terselimuti oleh kepingan empuk bernama salju. Semuanya didominasi oleh warna putih: atap rumah, jalanan, pohon-pohon. Semuanya terlihat putih, lembut dan suci.

Soifon menghela napasnya lagi saat melihat ke-360 butir kristal es yang menyentuh permukaan putih di bawahnya. Ya, dia menghitungnya, dia menghitung setiap butir salju yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Hal itu ia lakukan karena bosan, harusnya sekolah telah diliburkan.

Karena tumpukan salju yang semakin meninggi, para guru pastilah tertahan di jalan. Dan para murid terpaksa menunggu hingga guru-guru tersebut datang.

Tuk tuk tuk.

Soifon memutar kepalanya dan menatap ke depan kelas. Tiga orang yang ia kenal sebagai anggota OSIS berdiri di depan kelas sambil mengetukkan kapur ke papan tulis, meminta perhatian penghuni kelas itu.

Saat semua mata menatap tiga orang itu, seorang siswi berambut hijau tosca maju selangkah. "Selamat pagi, kami datang hari ini untuk menyampaikan kegiatan tahunan kita saat musim dingin," sontak suasana kelas riuh mendengarnya.

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa, dan mulai berbisik dengan teman mereka. Sementara Soifon hanya mendengus dan bertopang dagu mendengar berita itu. Nel—perempuan berambut hijau tosca tadi—tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh adik kelasnya diam.

"Besok, kita akan mengadakan acara _ice skating_ bersama. Tidak, tidak, besok adalah giliran kelas dua untuk ber-_skating_, kalian di harapkan berkumpul di sekolah ini. Semua wajib ikut, dan jika berhalangan harus menelpon sekolah, itu pun dengan alasan jelas."

Kelas kembali gaduh saat Nel mengucapkan kata-kata 'wajib', ada yang senang, dan ada yang menekuk wajahnya karena tidak terlalu mahir di bidang itu. "Kami akan mencatat satu persatu nama kalian," Halibel beserta satu orang lagi maju dan menulis nama-nama para siswa.

Tidak ada kritikan yang terlontar saat Halibel mengelilingi meja-meja itu, semuanya diam dan patuh. Nel tersenyum melihatnya, sesekali bola mata hazelnya menatap Soifon.

"Sudah," Nel terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Halibel yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih kerja samanya, selamat pagi," pamit Nel, lalu ketiga orang itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas dan berjalan ke kelas berikutnya. Soifon mendesah dan kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Gerakan bola matanya terhenti saat menangkap sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang dengan rambut berkepang dan beriris emas sedang bermain bola salju bersama teman-temannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, bola matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik dari pemuda itu, sesekali dia tertawa pelan saat Ggio—pemuda itu—terkena bola salju oleh temannya. Orihime menoleh saat mendengar suara tawa Soifon yang amat pelan itu.

Orihime berjalan mendekati meja Soifon, dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke jendela untuk melihat siapa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Soifon. Tampaknya mantan anggota klub lari itu belum menyadari kehadiran Orihime.

Orihime tersenyum geli, saat menyadari siapa yang diperhatikan oleh Soifon. "Ggio, ya?" Soifon langsung melepaskan tangan dari dagunya, dan menatap Orihime yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu tertawa pelan.

"Bu-Bukan," jawab Soifon sedikit gelagapan dan mengibaskan tangannya. Tapi, jutsru itu semakin memperkuat pernyataan Orihime.

"Kamu menyukainya?" wajah Soifon memerah dan langsung menggeleng cepat. Orihime kembali tertawa. "Ah! Aku lupa, kamu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Tesla," Soifon terdiam, dalam sekejap rona merah di pipinya menguap begitu saja.

Sementara di tempat Ggio.

"Hei!" bentaknya, saat lagi-lagi pemuda itu terkena bola salju, tangannya pun bergerak mengambil sejumput salju dan melemparkannya ke temannya itu. Sebenarnya, Ggio sudah merasakan sejak tadi bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Tapi, dia enggan menoleh, menurutnya itu pasti salah satu _fans_-nya. Tapi, hal ini mengganggunya, ia risih jika harus ditatap dan diperhatikan oleh seseorang dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Dengan sekali gerakan, kepalanya berputar dan sedikit mendongak. Kelopaknya tidak mengatup untuk sementara saat menatap siapa yang sedang menatapnya. Gadis berkepang dua dan beriris abu—Soifon.

Gadis itu menoleh, saat Orihime muncul di sampingnya, dan mereka tertawa pelan. Ggio membuka bibirnya, ingin menyapa gadis itu, ingin menyebutkan namanya, ingin mengajaknya bermain bersamanya.

Tapi, rasanya sulit. Sehingga Ggio hanya membuka bibirnya, tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Tesla, ayo main bersama!" nama itu membuat Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soifon, menatap pemuda beriris cokelat yang lewat di koridor sebelah mereka.

Tesla mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda ia menolaknya. Untuk sesaat Ggio dan Tesla saling pandang. Tapi, hanya sesaat dan setelah itu Tesla kembali melangkah.

BUK

"Aku belum siap!" bentak Ggio lagi, saat untuk kesekian kalinya gumpalan kapas lembut itu mengenai kepalanya.

* * *

"_Ojou-sama_, tolong buka pintunya," seseorang bersuara parau mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali. Tapi, tidak ada sahutan dari orang di dalamnya. Pemilik kamar itu masih diam dan memeluk lututnya.

Ruangan yang sangat luas itu tampak gelap, tanpa penerangan. Di samping kasur berukuran _king size_, sang pemilik kamar duduk dan bersandar pada dinding sambil terus memeluk lututnya.

Kejadian kemarin terulang di kepalanya. Tangannya bergetar dan menyentuh pipinya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Sesekali dia bergumam. "Halibel-_senpai_." Sunsun memejamkan mata dan mengingat perkataan Halibel. Saat perempuan berambut kuning itu menelponnya.

_Sunsun, aku tahu kau di sana. Aku hanya memberi tahumu, lebih baik kau bertanya kepada ibumu kenapa Ggio harus ikut denganmu._

Kepalanya menggeleng, menolak kenyataan bahwa dia tidak mengerti kenapa Ggio harus ikut dengannya. Sunsun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mencari ponselnya. Indera perabanya mulai bekerja untuk menemukan sebuah benda mini dengan warna hitam, senada dengan ruangannya yang gelap.

Gerakan perempuan itu terhenti saat mulai merasakan benda yang ia cari ada di genggaman tangannya. Kemudian, tangannya bergerak lincah menekan sederet nomor. Lalu, ia pun mendekatkan ponselnya ke daun telinga.

"_Halo, Sunsun,_" sapa suara lembut dari seberang sana. Sunsun mendesah dan kembali duduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

"_Okaa-sama_..." panggilnya. Sunsun memberi jeda sejenak, ia sendiri masih menimbang apakah keputusannya tepat menelpon ibunya? "Beritahu aku, kenapa Ggio harus ikut bersamaku?"

Ibunya mendesah berat. "_Sayang, jangan terlalu memikirkannya._" Sunsun menggenggam erat selimut di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berangkat, sampai ibu memberitahuku yang sebenarnya!" ancam Sunsun, membuat ibunya terdiam sejenak. "Belakangan aku merasakan sesautu yang aneh dalam tubuhku, aku merasa kurang sehat, ada apa dengan diriku?" suaranya semakin terdengar lirih.

"_Sunsun..._" iris lavender itu membulat sempurna. Secara perlahan ponsel itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh di atas kasur yang empuk. Sunsun tidak mengacuhkan ibunya, dan beringsut turun dari kasur besarnya.

Jemari lentiknya membelai pelan gorden yang menutupi jendela besarnya. Dengan satu gerakan pelan, ia sibakkan gorden itu hingga menampilkan butir-butir salju yang bergerak turun dari singgasana langitnya.

"Ggio, maafkan aku," bisiknya pelan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di arena _ice skating_. Para siswa kelas dua SMA Karakura berbaris teratur. Tempat itu memiliki dua _ice rink_, dan bersebelahan satu sama lain.

Mereka dibagi dua kelompok, kelas Soifon bergabung bersama kelas Ulquiorra, yang berarti kelas Ggio juga. Kelas Hitsugaya bergabung dengan kelas Hinamori. Soifon menghindari tatapan Hitsugaya saat pemuda berambut putih itu lewat di sampingnya. Dia masih tidak ingin menyakiti hati pemuda yang bersikap sangat baik padanya.

"Sekarang, letakan tas kalian di loker yang tersedia," ucap instruktur yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Siswa-siswa yang bergerumul itu langsung bergerak untuk mendapatkan loker, Soifon memilih menyingkir karena dia tidak ingin terdorong ataupun terinjak oleh orang-orang yang lebih besar darinya.

Saat semuanya telah memakai sepatu _skate_, Soifon baru berjalan memasuki ruang loker. Tangannya bergerak mencari-cari loker yang masih kosong, tapi tidak dia temukan. Alisnya berkerut samar dan menatap petugas di sebelahnya.

"Pak, loker di sini sudah penuh," petugas itu menoleh dan menatap Soifon, kepalanya menatap loker di sampingnya, lalu kembali menatap Soifon.

"Ada satu lagi ruang loker di sana, tapi pemanasnya rusak. Kamu mau menggunakannya?" Soifon terdiam sejenak, tak lama setelah itu, dia mengangguk. Petugas itu menggerakkan tangannya menunjukkan jalan bagi Soifon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," Soifon membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menuju loker itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu, kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh gagangnya. Perlahan, ia dorong pintu itu.

Ia buka sebuah loker yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu, gadis berkepang itu langsung menjejalkan tasnya ke dalam ruang sempit itu dan berjalan menuju tempat pengambilan sepatu _skate_.

Perlahan, ia langkahkan kakinya ke atas _rink_ yang dingin dan licin. Satu langkah ia masih bisa berdiri dengan baik, dan saat ia melangkahkan kaki yang satu lagi ke dalam _rink_.

Dengan cepat tubuhnya tidak seimbang, tangan Soifon refleks bergerak cepat menyentuh tiang datar di sebelahnya, untuk menopang dirinya. Dia menggerutu dalam hati—mengutuk kegiatan ini.

"_Sugo_i!" suara Orihime yang berdiri di sampingnya mengagetkan Soifon, gadis itu langsung menatap ke tengah _rink_, melihat Ulquiorra dan Ggio sedang berseluncur dengan lancar dan sangat baik.

"Pamer," ucap Soifon sinis. Orihime memutar kepalanya dan menatap Soifon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak menyukai pertunjukan dua orang barusan. Orihime tertawa pelan dan menatap Ichigo yang berada di _rink_ sebelah mereka.

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa melihat Ichigo yang selalu terjatuh karena tidak mahir melakukan olahraga di atas es ini. "Soifon, lihat, lihat. Hitsugaya-_kun_ dan Kuchiki-_san_!" seru Orihime, Soifon memutar matanya, lalu menatap dua orang yang sedang berseluncur secara berpasangan dan sangat... manis.

Di ujung yang lain Hinamori juga menatap adegan berselancar dua orang tadi, dia pun langsung membuang wajahnya dan menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, mencoba berseluncur.

"1... 2... 1... 2..." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sepasang kakinya yang saling mendahului satu sama lain. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tidak melihat jalan di hadapannya.

"Awas!" teriak Ichigo dari kejauhan, Hinamori terlambat menyadari dan—

Buk.

Mereka berdua bertabrakan, sontak Hitsugaya dan Rukia menoleh ke arah Hinamori dan Ichigo. "Tch," pemuda berambut putih itu berdecak, Hitsugaya pun berseluncur mendekati Hinamori. Rukia berbalik dan menatap Hitsugaya, dengan perlahan ia seret kakinya mendekati Ichigo.

"Ayo berdiri," Hitsugaya mengulurkan tangannya, Hinamori menolak dan berusaha berdiri sendiri—ia tekuk lututnya dan mencoba berdiri. Awalnya, ia berhasil, tapi tak lama. "Huwwaaaa~," tangan Hinamori bergerak-gerak mencari pegangan, dan dengan sigap Hitsugaya menangkapnya.

"Aku bantu kau berseluncur," Hitsugaya menggenggam tangan Hinamori dan mulai berseluncur bersama-sama. Mereka semakin menjauh dari Ichigo dan semakin mendekati bagian tengah rink.

"Hei, kau tak ingin membantuku?" Rukia memutar bola mata violetnya, dan menatap Ichigo. Dia mendesah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau menyedihkan, Ichigo," ledek Rukia, Ichigo menggeram dan berusaha mendekati Rukia, tapi dengan santainya gadis itu semakin mundur dan mundur. Ichigo pun semakin berusaha menggapai gadis itu.

Tapi, jangankan menggapai, mendekati saja tidak. Sebagai gantinya dia kembali terjatuh, Rukia tertawa pelan dan kembali mendekati Ichigo. "Pegang tanganku," Rukia mengulurkan tangannya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Ichigo menggapai tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya, kemudian keduanya mulai berseluncur bersama.

Soifon melirik gadis berambut oranye kemerahan di sampingnya saat melihat adegan itu. Terlihat sedikit perbedaan pada air muka Orihime, walau gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Soifon mendesah dan kembali berbalik.

"Huwa~~!" serunya kaget lantaran dia melihat Ulquiorra berdiri di belakang mereka. Orihime langsung menoleh dan tersenyum menatap sahabat laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengamatinya?" Orihime menundukkan kepalanya malu, dengan semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi putihnya.

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Toh aku tak bisa berseluncur, berbeda denganmu yang hebat," ucapnya sinis. Ulquiorra mendesah, tanpa meminta izin dari Orihime, dia langsung menggamit tangan kurus gadis di hadapannya.

"Tunggu, Ulquiorra!" ronta Orihime, sambil terus menerus menarik tangannya. Ulquiorra meliriknya sekilas, dan langsung melepaskannya. Semua pasti tahu Orihime tidak bisa berseluncur, dan dengan tindakan Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu bisa langsung tergelincir. Orihime langsung memejamkan matanya, tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan menimpanya.

Tapi, dengan sigap tubuh ramping Orihime di tangkap oleh Ulquiorra. "Kau tak bisa berdiri tanpaku, di sini. Terimalah," bisik Ulquiora. Orihime membuka matanya, dan menemukan iris emerald milik Ulquiorra. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga membuat Orihime sedikit gugup.

"Ba-Baik, le-lepaskan aku sekarang," ucapnya gugup sambil menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Hm?" Ulquirra mengangkat alisnya. "Kau yakin ingin aku melepasmu?" bisiknya lagi dengan jarak yang sama. Pipi Orihime menjadi setingkat lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Ma-Maksudku, ki-kita meluncur bersama saja. Ja-Jadi..." sebelum Orihime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ulquiorra sudah melepaskan tangan kanan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menggenggam tangan Orihime, menariknya berseluncur.

Orihime menatap punggung yang berada di depannya, bibirnya terbuka. "Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan, padahal dia mengira Ulquiorra akan terus mengerjainya dengan memanfaatkan kegugupannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengerjaimu, bodoh," Ulquiorra melirik Orihime. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan dingin Ulquiorra.

"Huft," Soifon melirik ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa mereka semua berseluncur bersama teman mereka. Tinggal dia sendiri yang masih berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang besi datar di belakangnya.

"Baiklah, mencoba tidak ada salahnya," Soifon menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Jujur, melakukannya sangat sulit walau sudah beberapa kali dia melakukan olahraga di atas es ini.

Iris abunya menangkap gerakan Ggio yang sedang menolong seseorang dari teman sekelasnya yang sedang terjatuh.

'_Mungkin, jika aku pura-pura jatuh dia dapat menolongku?_' Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Apa yang ada di kepalaku?_' kakinya mulai berdenyut pelan, karena sakit ketika mengenakan sepatu _skate_ ini. Hal ini memang sudah biasa dia rasakan dan dia selalu mendiamkannya.

"Awas!" teriak Ggio di hadapannya, Soifon terkejut dan berusaha memberi jalan bagi seorang gadis yang tampaknya sedang belajar, tapi karena dia terburu-buru, ia tergelincir dan langsung terjatuh. Gadis tadi menoleh dan membungkukan badannya tanda maaf, kemudian segera berlalu.

"Aww~" ringisnya, tak terlihat bahwa Soifon ingin berdiri dari tempatnya. Tangannya menyentuh kakinya yang semakin sakit. Ggio berhenti di depan Soifon, lalu ikut berjongkok.

Dibukanya dengan perlahan sepatu yang melekat di kaki Soifon. "Kau salah memakainya. Lihat, kakimu jadi sakit," ucapnya—tanpa menatap Soifon—dipasangkannya kembali sepatu _skate_ gadis itu, dan diikatnya dengan kencang dan benar. Setelah selesai, tangan pemuda itu tidak menjauh dari sepatu Soifon.

"_Gomenne_, Soifon," Soifon menatap Ggio yang masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Perkataannya terdengar sangat tulus. Soifon mendesah dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau tau, aku membenci musim dingin," Ggio mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon. "Karena akan selalu terjadi hal buruk pada diriku," dengusnya kesal. Ggio mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan mengacak rambut Soifon.

"Dan biasanya, pada musim dingin lebah akan meningg-"

Buagh.

Soifon meninju lengan Ggio, dan disambut dengan ringisan serta senyuman pemuda itu. Ggio membantu Soifon berdiri. "Astaga, lebah itu sangat lemah, ya?" Ggio menghindar dari pukulan Soifon dan mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

Dalam hatinya, ia senang dapat kembali berbicara dengan Soifon, dan dapat kembali menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

Tesla bersandar di tiang penyangga sambil menatap Ggio—yang tampaknya sudah berbaikan dengan Soifon. Kepalanya berputar saat menangkap suara desahan seseorang di sampingnya. "Sunsun?"

Gadis bersyal putih itu menoleh dan menatap Tesla di sampingnya. "Tidak datang dan menolong Soifon lagi?" tanyanya sinis. Tesla tertawa renyah dan menatap Ggio serta Soifon yang sedang berseluncur bersama.

"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa tidak datang dan memisahkan mereka, lagi?" Sunsun mengedikkan bahunya, dan kembali mendesah.

"Permainan sudah selesai. _Game over_," tandasnya. Tesla mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sunsun bingung. "Setidaknya masih ada kamu, yang masih akan merebut gadis itu dari Ggio." Sunsun melirik Tesla dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tesla kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Sunsun menelengkan kepalanya. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Sunsun." Sunsun menyambut uluran tangan itu. Bagaimana pun mereka adalah teman sejak SMP.

Anggap saja, tanda kenang-kenangan.

* * *

2 jam berlalu.

Kegiatan _ice skating_ itu akhirnya selesai. Para murid diminta mengambil barang-barangnya kembali. Soifon menyeret kakinya untuk memasuki ruang loker tanpa pemanas itu.

Pintu berderit nyaring saat Soifon membukanya. Suasana dingin langsung menyeruak begitu dia menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mengambil barangnya. Jujur, berlama-lama di tempat dingin seperti ini sama sekali bukan kesukaannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" Soifon menarik-narik daun pintu di yang ia genggam. Tapi, pintu itu bergeming dan enggan untuk terbuka. Soifon mulai menggedor pintu itu dari dalam, berusaha meminta bantuan.

"Ada orang di luar?" teriaknya. Sesekali Soifon menarik daun pintu itu, dan kembali menggedornya. "Sial," umpatnya. Soifon langsung merogoh sakunya untuk menelpon siapa saja yang bisa membantunya.

Namun sayangnya, ponselnya mati. Sekali lagi Soifon memukul pintu di sampingnya. Soifon terdiam, sambil menunggu bantuan datang. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang ingat akan keberadaannya dan berinisiatif untuk mencarinya.

Tapi, tampaknya tidak ada yang mengingat kehadirannya. Soifon mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai, berusaha membunuh bosan serta rasa takut yang mulai menyergapnya.

"Ayolah, masa kalian tidak mengingatku?" gumamnya frustasi. Tiba-tiba lampu yang tergantung manis di langit-langit, berkedip pelan. "Tidak, tidak, jangan mati," pintanya.

Dan detik berikutnya, lampu padam. "Baiklah, Soifon ini hanya mati lampu," Soifon mulai menenangkan dirinya yang mulai gugup akibat keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Sepasang iris abu yang ia miliki bergerak liar. Berusaha memastikan semua baik-baik saja, dan hanya dia sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Kelopak matanya mengatup beberapa kali. Baiklah, dia membenci keadaan gelap, atau apapun namanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, rasanya pori-pori yang sudah tertutup rapat akibat udara dingin di sekitarnya, terbuka paksa karena ketakutan yang menyusup ke dalam pikirannya.

Keringat dingin pun mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Soifon memejamkan mata, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran menyeramkan yang meracuni otaknya.

'_Aku takut... gelap... kakak... gelap,_' batin Soifon, sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

**Soifon.**

Suara seseorang mengisi kepalanya, dengan cepat kepala mungil gadis itu menggeleng, berusaha menyingkirkan suara-suara itu. Kakinya mengambil langkah mundur hingga ia menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Tubuhnya merosot turun dan dengan segera Soifon langsung memeluk kedua lututnya.

**Soifon.**

* * *

"Hei, kenapa kita masih belum berangkat?" protes salah satu murid. Halibel—yang bertugas mengawasi—langsung melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ggio bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati gadis berkulit cokelat itu.

"Ada apa?" Halibel mendesah dan menatap lurus iris keemasan Ggio.

"Soifon, belum kembali," bisiknya rendah. Tidak, tidak perlu dua kali penjelasan tentang apa yang ia dengar barusan, tidak perlu pertanyaan seperti: "Apa?"

Tidak, tidak perlu, karena Ggio langsung meloncat keluar dari bus, dan berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam _ice rink_ tadi.

"Ggio!" Halibel berlari menyusulnya, bisa gawat kalau sampai semakin banyak orang yang tidak kembali ke dalam bus.

"Soifon!" panggil Ggio sambil memeriksa ruang loker, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun, kakinya langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju toilet. "Soifon!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tempat itu sepi, tanpa pengunjung.

Ggio berhenti sejenak dan mengatur napasnya. Ia menyapu sekeliling ruangan, berusaha menemukan gadis berkepang itu. Entah kenapa, dia merasa takut akan kehilangan sosok gadis itu.

"Anda mencari siapa?" Ggio menatap seorang petugas keamanan yang menyentuh bahunya.

"Bapak, melihat seorang gadis berkepang dua, pendek, dan memiliki bola mata abu-abu?" petugas itu diam, dan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya dia masih di dalam ruang loker, di ujung sana," dengan sekali hentakan Ggio langsung berlari menuju tempat yang di maksud.

"Ggio!" panggil Halibel saat mereka kembali berpapasan. Langkah Halibel terhenti saat seseorang menahan lengannya. "Tesla?"

"Mereka akan segera kembali," ucap Tesla pelan. Halibel mendesah dan langsung berbalik menjauhi tempat itu, meninggalkan Tesla sendiri.

* * *

**Soifon... lari...**

Suara itu lagi, suara yang Soifon kenal sebagai suara kakaknya.

'_Aku takut... gelap..._'

Soifon semakin merapatkan kelopak matanya, dan merasa enggan menunjukkan iris abunya. Bahunya mulai sedikit gemetar.

**Soifon.**

Suara itu semakin jelas. Semakin terasa tercekat dan menyesakkan bagi gendang telinganya.

**Soifon!**

Gadis itu akhirnya menampilkan iris abunya kembali, bola matanya bergerak liar. Tangannya menyentuh kedua daun telinganya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'_Darah... aku takut... ruangan ini gelap dan... penuh darah...'_

Soifon kembali merapatkan kelopaknya. Ia sungguh terlihat takut akan masa lalunya. Wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Sial, tidak dapat dibuka," terdengar umpatan dari luar. "Soifon!" Ggio menggedor pintu yang sudah berembun akibat suhu ruangan yang semakin dingin. "Soifon, jawab aku!" panggil Ggio lagi, tapi Soifon masih meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Sial!" Ggio mengambil langkah mundur, dan dengan segera mendobrak pintu itu.

Duk, duk.

DUAK!

Pintu terbuka lebar, Ggio langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari keberadaan Soifon.

"Soi...fon" ucapnya lirih saat melihat Soifon sedang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata terpejam di sudut ruangan.

Dengan langkah besar, Ggio sudah berdiri di hadapan Soifon. Pemuda itu menekuk lutunya, membuka jaket yang melindunginya, lalu menyelimuti gadis di hadapannya dengan jaketnya.

Dengan tangan yang masih memegang kerah jaketnya, Ggio menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya. Hatinya miris melihat Soifon yang begitu ketakutan. Semakin ia eratkan pelukannya saat merasakan bahu Soifon masih bergetar hebat.

"Soifon," bisiknya lembut. Masih tidak ada tanggapan yang baik dari Soifon. Gadis itu masih terlihat sangat ketakutan. Bahkan Ggio dapat merasakan gelengan pelan dari kepala gadis itu.

"Soifon," bisiknya lagi. "Tidak apa, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi. Aku di sini," mendengar kata-kata itu, Soifon membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris abunya bergerak ke atas dan menemukan Ggio yang sedang memejamkan sepasang matanya.

"G-Ggio," bahu Soifon berhenti bergetar, dan tangan yang menyelimuti telinganya juga telah ia turunkan. Ggio melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap wajah pucat Soifon.

Ia tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Soifon. "Kau sungguh membuatku khawatir."

Hangat, sangat hangat, dalam sekejap hawa dingin yang menggelitik kulit Soifon sirna ketika Ggio mendekapnya. Mentransfer kehangatan yang ia miliki ke dalam diri gadis itu.

Rasa takut yang ia rasakan tadi ikut sirna bersamanya, ia merasa tenang jika pemuda ini ada di dekatnya. "Maaf," bisik Soifon pelan, dan setelah itu Soifon jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Ggio.

"Soifon?" Ggio mengguncang bahu Soifon pelan, dan menatap wajah polos Soifon yang tampak sedang tertidur. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia angkat tubuh gadis itu—menggendongnya.

Saat keluar dari tempat _skating_ itu, ia berpapasan dengan Tesla yang tampaknya juga ingin mencari gadis berambut biru gelap di gendongannya. Tesla menghentikan langkahnya, sementara Ggio terus melangkah maju.

Saat melewati Tesla, Ggio memejamkan mata sejenak, dan membuka bibirnya. "Kau benar, aku menyukainya," Tesla tersenyum, kemudian berbalik menatap punggung Ggio.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu mendapatkannya begitu saja," tantang Tesla dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum Ggio yang menatap wajah damai Soifon.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N **: Ba-Bagaimana? hehehe, chapter 9 akan segera menyusul ^^

Spesial thx to my lovely beta reader **aRaRaNcHa **thankies cha ^^ *hug*

okelah, terima kasih bagi yang telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

dan satu lagi, sekalian promosi, jika berminat baca fic collabku bersama **yuminozomi**, ya? judulnya **Prisoner of Love** heheheh

dan yang terakhir, review pliss ^^


	9. Welcome, Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo (S), gaje, abal, dan sebagainya.**

**A/N** : sebagai permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan kemarin, saya mengupdate fic ini dalam jarak berdekatan.

Selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 9.

Welcome Christmas Eve.

* * *

"Ungh," Soifon membuka kedua kelopak mata dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Jari telunjuknya bergerak menyentuh pelipisnya, dan memijat sejenak. Kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing.

Ia menggelindingkan bola mata abunya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Tampaknya, aku sudah berada di rumah," ucapnya pelan. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap benda bulat yang berisi lingkaran angka di dalamnya.

Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul 03.00 dini hari. Soifon meringsut turun dari kasurnya, dan mengambil cangkir berisi cokelat yang sudah mulai dingin di atas mejanya. Gorden abunya bergerak pelan karena angin baru saja menyusup melalui celah kecil di bawah jendela.

Soifon menoleh dan membuka jendela. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat cangkir tadi. Matanya terpejam, mencoba memasukan udara dingin ke dalam dirinya. Dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba kelopak matanya terbuka, pipinya mulai bersemu. Rupanya ia sedang mengingat-ingat saat Ggio memeluk tubuhnya.

Deg deg deg deg.

Detak jantungnya berdengung di gendang telinganya. Dia tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi pada jantungnya hingga bisa begitu berdebar. Padahal ia hanya mengingat sebuah nama—Ggio.

Soifon menggerakan iris abunya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah taman di hadapannya. Perempuan itu menyipitkan matanya, dan menyingkirkan debaran jantungnya untuk sementara.

Sosok itu semakin mendekat, dan mulai terlihat. "Yo!" Soifon membelalakan matanya, hampir saja cangkir di tangannya terjatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sosok tadi meletakkan tangannya di daun telinga, menandakan ia tidak mendengar suara Soifon. Lalu, sosok itu tersenyum dan merogoh sakunya. Tepat sedetik kemudian, ponsel Soifon bergetar.

Dengan secepat kilat, Soifon menyambar ponselnya dan menerima panggilan. "Halo," ucapnya. Seseorang di seberang sana tertawa pelan. Soifon kembali berlari melihat keluar jendela, dan sosok itu masih berdiri di sana. Sosok itu masih tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dan sosok itulah yang sedari tadi berputar di kepalanya—Ggio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi buta begini?" Soifon mengulang pertanyaannya, lagi-lagi terdengar gelak tawa dari seberang sana. Ggio mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Soifon. Wajah putih gadis itu sedikit memerah saat bertemu pandang dengan iris keemasan Ggio.

_"Menjengukmu,"_ jawabnya ringan. Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Soifon terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak—untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai mendominasi wajah putihnya. _"Hei, hei, kenapa menundukan kepala? Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih padaku?"_

Soifon tersadar dan mulai membuka bibirnya. "Terima kasih."

Ggio kembali tertawa kecil saat mendengar suara pelan dan gugup dari bibir mungil Soifon. Tiba-tiba suara tawa itu terhenti, Ggio teringat akan perkataan Tesla ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang di dalam bus.

_"Soifon tidak menolak saat aku mengatakan aku pacarnya. Jadi, kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri, Ggio."_

_"Soifon,"_ panggil Ggio pelan. Kepala gadis itu sedikit terangkat, justru pemuda itulah yang sedikit menundukan kepalanya sekarang. _"Sejujurnya, aku datang kemari untuk bertanya padamu."_

Alis Soifon sedikit terangkat.

"Apa? Tanyakan saja."

Ggio mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tampaknya, pemuda itu sedikit gugup untuk menanyakan hal ini.

_"Apa kau menyukai, Tesla Lindocruz?"_ Ggio mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan gurat bingung di wajah Soifon. _"Jika kau tidak ingin menjawab juga, tidak apa,"_ucapnya kemudian. Soifon berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menutup jendelanya.

Ggio menghela nafasnya, dia pun berbalik dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun secercah harapan muncul untuknya tatkala suara Soifon kembali terdengar di_speaker_ ponselnya. "Tunggu di sana."

Ggio tersenyum dan kembali berbalik menatap kamar Soifon.

Ggio berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk menunggu tindakan gadis berkepang itu selanjutnya. Ggio sedikit menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya pelan, berusaha menghasilkan panas dari gesekan keduanya.

Samar-samar suara langkah kaki tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Ggio. Kepalanya berputar, dan menatap Soifon sedang berlari ke arahnya. "Hosh... hosh..." Soifon mengatur nafasnya sejenak, dan segera berdiri tegap menatap Ggio.

"APA YANG ADA DI KEPALAMU, _BAKA_!" bentak Soifon. Ggio terkejut mendengarnya. Soifon menarik nafasnya dalam, berbicara dengan sekuat tenaga ternyata membuat pasokan oksigen ke paru-parunya menipis. Ggio langsung menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanyanya lirih. Soifon mendesah dan segera mangambil syal kuning—milik Ggio—yang ada di genggaman tangannya. Dengan segera ia lilitkan kembali syal itu ke leher Ggio. Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang Soifon lakukan.

Setelah selesai memasangkannya, Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus iris keemasan itu. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya."

Ggio terdiam sesaat—mencerna ucapan Soifon, kata demi kata. Pemuda itu berusaha agar ia tidak salah mengartikan empat kata yang baru saja dia dengar. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk seulas senyum.

Tangan yang tersimpan di dalam saku, ia keluarkan untuk menggapai tangan Soifon yang masih menggenggam syal kuning di lehernya. "Baguslah," Ggio menggenggam lembut kedua tangan Soifon yang mulai membeku akibat suhu dingin.

Sekali lagi, pipi Soifon terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Dalam hati sungguh ia berharap pemuda di hadapannya tidak dapat mendengar debar jantungnya. Tanpa Soifon sadari, ia juga membentuk sebuah senyuman setelah merasakan kehangatan mengalir di tubuhnya.

"_Arigatou,_ Ggio, untuk semuanya," bisiknya pelan. Ggio melepaskan tangan kanannya dan menarik kepala Soifon mendekat ke arahnya.

Cup.

Ggio memberi kecupan tepat di puncak rambut biru tua Soifon. "Aku pulang, Soifon," bisik Ggio. Dia pun melepaskan genggamannya dan segera berbalik pulang.

Soifon merasakannya, kehangatan yang menjalar di atas kepalanya. Dengan segera ia berlari ke dalam rumah—untuk menjaga kehangatan yang baru saja Ggio berikan padanya.

Soifon langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantung yang sepertinya akan meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Rona merah pun tak dapat di sembunyikan lagi dari pipinya. Sebuah senyum tulus pun ikut menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

"_Ohayou_, Soifon!" seru Orihime penuh semangat. Tidak seperti biasanya, gadis yang disapa oleh Orihime itu membalas sapaan tersebut.

"_Ohayou_." Orihime terkejut mendengarnya dan langsung saling pandang dengan Tatsuki—yang sudah sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya. Soifon membuka lokernya dan memasukan beberapa barang-barangnya.

"Hoam."

Soifon menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum saat mendapati siapa yang sedang menguap itu. "Aku tidak tidur, hanya untuk bertandang ke rumah seseorang," sergahnya, sebelum Soifon melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

Buk.

Soifon memukul kepala Ggio pelan dengan buku di tangannya, Ggio hanya tertawa dan langsung menutup lokernya. Tiba-tiba sebuah benda licin meluncur turun dari tumpukan buku Soifon. Gadis itu membungkukan badannya dan memungut benda itu. Jemari lentiknya membuka benda—berupa kertas—yang telah dilipat dengan sangat rapi itu.

**Temui aku di taman belakang segera.**

**Hitsugaya.**

Soifon segera menutup lokernya dan berlari menuju taman belakang. Ia tak ingin lari lagi dari pemuda itu. Ia harus menemuinya, dan mengatakan semuanya. Ggio hanya menatap punggung Soifon dan setelah itu ponselnya bergetar. "Halo, Sunsun?" sapanya pada seseorang di seberang telepon.

Angin musim dingin langsung menyambutnya, saat gadis itu kembali berada di tempat terbuka. Soifon mengatur nafasnya sejenak.

"Maaf, mengganggumu."

Soifon langsung berjalan mendekati Hitsugaya yang berdiri di dekat pohon, di seberangnya.

"Aku memanggilmu, hanya ingin menanyakan kepastianmu." Soifon memejamkan mata sejenak, dan menatap iris _turquoise_ Hitsugaya. Lalu, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Hitsugaya sudah tahu, bahwa gadis di hadapannya tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Dia hanya ingin melepaskan bebannya sejenak, membebaskan pikirannya dari bayangan gadis berkepang itu.

Hitsugaya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum, kepalanya ia telengkan sedikit dan kembali menatap Soifon. "Ggio, kah?" senyum itu memudar sejenak dari wajah Soifon dan tergantikan dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Te-terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Hitsugaya."

Setelah itu Soifon berbalik, dan segera berlalu. Hitsugaya melirik pohon yang berjarak agak jauh darinya. Dia pun mendesah berat.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Sosok gadis bercepol keluar dari balik pohon itu, dan menatap takut ke arah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya berdecak dan menatap Hinamori. "Tidak apa, aku tidak akan memarahimu," ucapnya. Hitsugaya pun segera berbalik dan bersiap melangkah.

"_Matte_! Walau, Shaolin-_san_ menolakmu. Setidaknya... aku... aku masih di sini," ucap gadis itu ragu. Perkataan itu membuat Hitsugaya berhenti melangkah dan melirik gadis bercepol yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali melangkah.

"Sepulang sekolah, aku traktir kau makan ramen. Pastikan kau masih berada di sini saat aku menjemputmu," ucapnya, sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok. Senyum Hinamori langsung merekah. Berharap tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

Soifon berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Apache. "Hei, hei, lepaskan aku!" teriak Soifon sambil terus menarik tangannya. Apache tetap diam dan terus membawanya ke suatu tempat.

* * *

"Jadi, kau akan pergi?"

Sunsun berbalik dan menatap Ggio di hadapannya. Pemuda itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Sunsun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sangat ia sukai itu. Ia angkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh sepasang pipi Ggio. Tidak ada penolakan dari Ggio atas perlakuan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sunsun mengangkat kepala Ggio, hingga mereka saling bertatapan. "Iya," jawabnya pelan, seperti berbisik. Ggio menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sunsun, bibirnya terbuka untuk menyeruakan ketidak setujuannya. Sunsun tertawa pelan, "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Aku kira kau senang jika aku pergi." Iris lavender itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sunsun, aku—" perkataannya terhenti saat gadis berambut hijau itu memeluknya. Gadis itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku, Ggio," bisiknya. Kristal bening dan sesuci salju itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan mulai menyentuh seragam Ggio. Rasanya, kata maaf tidak cukup untuk menebus segala kesalahan atas semua perbuatannya kemarin.

Ggio tersenyum dan balas memeluk tubuh ramping gadis yang telah berada di pelukannya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Ggio," bisiknya lagi. Ggio mengelus rambut panjang Sunsun.

"Iya, aku tahu itu," balasnya. Sunsun menatap Soifon yang semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuatnya untuk melepaskan tangan Ggio. "Sampai jumpa, Sunsun."

"Pergilah."

Ggio berbalik, tapi tangannya masih digenggam dengan erat oleh Sunsun. Pemuda berkepang itu menarik tangannya perlahan, dan segera berlalu. Saat ia keluar dari taman itu, ia berpapasan dengan Soifon yang ditarik secara paksa oleh Apache. Soifon menatap bingung Ggio, dan pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Sunsun, dia di sini."

Apache langsung berbalik, dan meninggalkan dua perempuan itu. Sunsun berjalan mendekati Soifon dan mengulurkan tangannya. Soifon mengerutkan dahinya menatap uluran tangan itu, dan Sunsun tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengerjaimu."

Dengan ragu Soifon membalas uluran tangan Sunsun. Mereka saling bersalaman dan bertatapan.

"Maaf, atas ucapanku saat itu."

Soifon terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sunsun kembali tertawa melihat reaksi kebingungan Soifon. "Dua jam lagi, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang, dan berangkat ke Paris," jelas Sunsun. Soifon terdiam sejenak, dan menatap iris lavender itu. Soifon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Sunsun melepaskan jabatan tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Soifon. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa," Sunsun mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

Angin musim dingin kembali bertiup kencang saat Sunsun kembali berbalik, hingga membuat rambutnya berkibar pelan. "Selama aku pergi, jaga Ggio baik-baik, ya," Sunsun kembali tertawa dan menepuk bahu Soifon. Setelah itu dia berlalu meninggalkan gadis berkepang yang tampaknya masih membatu itu.

Saat sedikit lagi Sunsun mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari taman itu, Soifon berbalik dan membuka bibirnya, "Sunsun, sampai bertemu lagi!" teriak Soifon. Sunsun sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan keluar.

"_Baka_."

Sunsun berjalan menuju lokernya dan membereskan barang-barangnya. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena para siswa telah belajar di kelas masing-masing. Sunsun mengangkat kotak yang berisi barang-barangnya dan membawanya menuju mobil yang sedang menunggunya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sunsun menatap seorang perempuan berambut cokelat panjang dan bergelombang sedang berdiri di samping pintu keluar.

"Kau salah, Mila Rose. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya," sela Apache. Sunsun mendesah dan berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Harusnya kalian berada di kelas!" omel Sunsun. Apache mulai berkacak pinggang, sementara Mila Rose langsung menyerobot barang bawaan Sunsun dengan kasar.

"Sudahlah, kami sedang berbaik hati hari ini," Mila Rose melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju mobil di depan sekolah, dan diikuti oleh Apache. Sedangkan Sunsun masih terdiam menatap punggung mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Apache menoleh—menatap Sunsun yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Sunsun mendengus dan langsung berlari mengejar mereka. Mereka berjalan beriringan, dan sama-sama diam. Tidak ada yang mulai berbicara, karena semua yang ingin mereka katakan telah dibahas semalam suntuk di rumah Sunsun.

Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti saat berdiri di hadapan sebuah mobil hitam. "Terima kasih," Sunsun mengambil barang-barangnya, dan memberikannya kepada supir pribadinya. Sunsun mendesah menatap wajah tidak bersemangat kedua temannya. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," ucapnya.

Sunsun mengulurkan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa, teman-teman."

Apache dan Mila Rose menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dalam hitungan detik mereka hanya saling pandang, seolah cukup hanya dengan komunikasi seperti itu.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, bukan?" Apache mulai bersuara. Sunsun dan Mila Rose tertawa mendengarnya, dan setelah itu mereka menarik tangan mereka masing-masing. Sunsun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil itu melaju menembus salju yang kembali turun.

* * *

**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

**3 hari sebelum hari Natal.**

Tak terasa hari Natal tinggal tiga hari lagi. Para siswi yang ada di SMA Karakura mulai membicarakan tentang rencana hari Natal yang akan mereka lakukan. Pembicaraan itu lebih terfokus pada _Crhistmas Eve_ yang disebut-sebut sebagai ajang romantis bila dilewatkan bersama orang terkasih.

Pembicaraan tentang itu pun sampai di dalam pembicaraan Soifon, Tatsuki dan Orihime. "Kalian akan pergi bersama siapa, di malam Natal nanti?" tanya Orihime, Tatsuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Soifon mengedikkan bahunya.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki menatap Soifon. "Tapi, tampaknya _'dia'_ akan pergi bersama Ggio," godanya. Soifon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menimbulkan gelak tawa dari kedua temannya. "Kau sendiri?"

Orihime tersenyum dan sudah menantikan saat di mana temannya bertanya tentang hal ini. "Aku... akan pergi bersama Ulquiorra!" teriaknya antusias, Tatsuki hanya mendesah malas, lalu kembali menatap Soifon yang masih tampak gugup atas ucapan Tatsuki tadi.

"Sudah kuduga," balas Tatsuki singkat. Orihime menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk di dekat meja Soifon, kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Lalu, siapa yang sudah mengajakmu terlebih dahulu? Tesla atau Ggio?" Soifon langsung tersentak dan menatap kedua temannya yang tampak sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Hah? Err—belum ada yang mengajakku."

Orihime langsung mendesah, sementara Tatsuki langsung membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Soifon sendiri langsung menatap halaman sekolahnya.

* * *

"Ggio, malam Natal nanti pergi bersamaku, ya?" Ggio memandangi satu persatu wajah perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Kamu sudah mengajak orang lain?" Ggio kembali tersenyum dan melirik Tesla yang tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke mana Tesla?" tanya seseorang temannya. Tesla hanya melirik Ggio dan menyeringai.

"Ke kelas 2 IPA 2." Setelah itu dia langsung melesat keluar kelas menuju kelas yang tadi dia sebutkan yang tak lain adalah kelas Soifon.

Tanpa menghiraukan pembicaraan para _fans_-nya, Ggio mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol yang ada di sana. Mengirim pesan untuk Soifon.

_'Ayolah Soifon, balas,'_ Ggio memandangi ponselnya terus-menerus, menunggu balasan dari gadis berkepang yang ia maksud.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Ponsel Ggio masih belum menunjukan tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk. Maka dengan segera Ggio berdiri dari kursinya. "Maaf, aku pergi sebentar," Ggio berlari keluar kelasnya menuju kelas Soifon. Berharap Soifon menolak ajakan Tesla.

Srek.

Ggio menghentikan langkahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh saat melihat Tesla sedang berdiri di hadapan Soifon—yang ia yakini pemuda itu pasti sedang mengajak Soifon untuk pergi bersama pada malam Natal.

'_Akh... sial!_' gerutunya dalam hati. Soifon diam dan berpikir sejenak. Tesla menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kiri saat menyadari kehadiran Ggio.

"Baiklah," jawab Soifon, senyum sinis langsung diberikan Tesla untuk Ggio. Pemuda berkepang itu langsung berbalik dan keluar dari kelas Soifon. Tesla kembali menatap iris abu Soifon.

"Jam 8 malam di stasiun, oke?" setelah itu, Tesla langsung berbalik keluar. Soifon melirik ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Tapi, karena Tesla sudah lebih dulu menyapanya, maka pesan itu terpaksa ia tangguhkan.

"Ggio?" telinga Tatsuki dan Orihime bergerak lincah saat mendengar nama itu disebut, dengan segera mereka condongkan tubuhnya mendekati Soifon.

**Malam Natal nanti aku jemput kau di rumahmu jam 7.**

**Aku tidak menerima penolakan!**

Soifon langsung terbelalak, tangannya bergerak menutupi mulutnya, takut ia akan menjerit saat itu juga.

Shaolin Fon, tampaknya kau membuat keputusan yang salah.

**Sementara itu di luar.**

Sesuai dugaan Tesla, Ggio masih belum beranjak dari lingkungan kelas Soifon. Pemuda itu masih bersandar di dinding.

"Siapa yang tercepat, akan mendapatkan hatinya," ejek Tesla.

Ggio sedikit menggeram, dan Tesla pun berlalu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Ggio berdering. "Lily," bisiknya. Dengan segera Ggio membuka ponselnya dan menempelkan benda itu ke daun telinganya.

"Ggio!" refleks pemuda itu menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak. Gadis itu pasti akan memarahinya karena tidak menjemputnya belakangan ini. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJEMPUTKU? KAU MEMBUAT KAKIKU PEGAL KARENA BERJALAN KAKI MENUJU RUMAHKU!" bentaknya.

Ggio kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke daun telinganya. "Iya, maafkan aku. Aku lupa," jawabnya tanpa dosa. Sedetik setelah ia memahami apa yang ia katakan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"LUPA? GGIO VEGA, KAU KETERLALUAN SEKALI!" Ggio menggosok-gosok daun telinganya. "Untuk menebus kesalahannmu, aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya malam Natal kali ini, kau harus menemaniku!"

Ggio mendesah. "Kau berkata seolah-olah aku tidak bersamamu pada beberapa tahun terakhir."

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang telepon Ggio.

"Baik, baik, aku jemput di rumahmu jam 7." Setelah itu Ggio langsung menutup ponselnya.

* * *

**Malam Natal, 19.45**

Lampu-lampu jalan telah dinyalakan. Pohon-pohon cemara terhiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen khas Natal yang menghiasi seluruh jalanan di Kota Karakura. Soifon berdiri di depan pintu masuk stasiun sambil menunggu Tesla.

Tak hentinya bola mata abu itu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan. Soifon mendesah dan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang bersama pasangannya.

Seperti malam yang lainnya, salju juga turun dari singgasannya pada malam Natal ini. Soifon sedikit menepuk kepalanya, untuk menurunkan gumpalan salju yang mungkin berada di sana.

Sesekali ia rapatkan mantelnya, uap nafasnya tak luput dari pandangan matanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Maaf menunggu lama." Tesla berdiri di hadapan Soifon sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga," keluh Soifon. Tesla terkekeh pelan dan langsung menggenggam tangan Soifon dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam stasiun kereta.

Hanya butuh empat puluh lima menit hingga mereka tiba di pusat kota. Suasana jauh lebih ramai saat mereka tiba di sana. Tesla menggiring Soifon menuju sebuah tempat di tengah kota.

Soifon terperangah saat mereka berhenti, ia angkat kepalanya lebih tinggi untuk melihat dengan sempurna pohon natal di hadapannya. "Cantik," puji Soifon. Tesla tersenyum melihat Soifon yang begitu kagum akan pohon natal itu.

"Ayo." Tesla kembali menggandeng tangan Soifon menuju sebuah bangku taman yang tampak sepi. Sebelum menuju tempat itu, mereka berdua membeli kopi untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tesla, saat mereka telah duduk di atas bangku taman itu. Soifon menghirup aroma kopi sejenak dan menatap Tesla.

"Indah, sangat indah."

Tesla tertawa renyah, lalu kembali memandang pohon Natal itu. Ia rentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar nada rendah Soifon mengucapkan sesuatu. Lalu, ia lirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Ggio?" Soifon menoleh, kemudian mengerutkan dahinya. "Barusan, kau menyebut namanya, kan?" Soifon tergagap dan langsung menyesap kopinya. Tesla kembali tertawa dan menatap satu-satunya bintang yang tampak pada malam itu.

"Kenapa kau menerima tawaranku? Maksudku, Sunsun telah pergi, jadi tidak apa jika kau berkata pada mereka kau bukan kekasihku. Bukankah kau menyukai Ggio?" Soifon tersentak dan menatap Tesla lekat-lekat.

Lalu, Soifon ikut menatap langit di atasnya, dan berkata, "Karena, aku tidak yakin Ggio akan mengajakku. Lagipula, tampaknya ia hanya tertarik untuk menjahiliku."

Tiba-tiba gelas kertas yang digenggam Tesla terjatuh begitu saja. Soifon menoleh menatap Tesla. "Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Soifon mengangkat sudut bibirnya, dan membentuk lengkung senyum. "_Wakaranai_."

Tesla langsung bangkit berdiri, hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya dalam diri Soifon. "Ada apa?" Tesla sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Hanya sekali lihat, ia tahu bahwa Soifon menyukai Ggio.

Harusnya ia tidak usah bertanya tentang hal seperti ini. Akan lebih baik jika dia tetap mendekati gadis itu tanpa perlu tahu siapa lelaki yang disukai oleh gadis itu.

"Aku, ingin membeli kopi sejenak, tunggulah di sini," ucapnya tanpa membalikan badannya. Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan menuju stand kopi di pinggir jalan.

"Pesan apa?" tanya penjual itu. Tesla melirik Soifon yang tampaknya tengah menatap pohon natal dengan serius. Setelah itu dia melirik penjual itu dan membungkukan badannya.

"Maaf, tidak jadi." Tesla langsung berlari secepat mungkin agar Soifon tidak melihatnya.

Soifon menatap stand kopi di seberang jalan. Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut karena tidak menemukan Tesla di sana. Soifon mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari di mana kira-kira Tesla berada.

Kepanikan mulai menjalar ke dalam otaknya, dengan segera ia minum kopinya—yang mulai dingin. "Mungkin dia membeli sesuatu yang lain, dia pasti kembali." Soifon mencoba berpikir positif.

* * *

"Ggio, jangan cepat-cepat!" bentak Lilynette di atas motor yang sedang melaju cepat itu. Ggio berdecak dan memelankan laju motornya.

"Ayolah, apalagi yang ingin kau lihat? Kau sudah seperti membeli satu toko, kau tahu?" bibir Lilynette berkedut dan kembali memukul punggung Ggio pelan.

"Aku tidak berbelanja lagi, kok. Kita minum kopi saja, oke? Aku haus, dan di sini sangat dingin. Sebentar saja," pinta Lilynette. Ggio kembali berdecak dan memutar balik motornya. "Di sana, di sana!" tunjuk Lilynette. Setelah itu, Ggio langsung memarkirkan motornya.

Lilynette berjalan riang menuju pintu masuk sebuah cafe. Bola mata Ggio membulat saat menyadari Tesla sedang duduk di salah satu meja di sana. "Tesla!" Ggio mendelik ke arah Lilynette, sementara gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri Tesla.

"Sendiri?" tanya Lilynette. Ggio hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

_'Soifon pasti sedang di toilet, mana mungkin dia datang sen—'_

"Iya, aku sendiri," jawab Tesla. Ggio langsung menatap tajam Tesla dan memukul meja kayu itu hingga beberapa benda di atasnya berloncatan. Lilynette sendiri hanya menatap kaget Ggio.

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Soifon?" tanya Ggio penuh amarah. Tesla menyeringai—yang semakin membuat Ggio geram.

"Dia aku tinggalkan di pusat kota, di depan pohon natal," ucapnya. Seolah-olah dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

BUAGH!

Sebuah pukulan dari Ggio menghantam pipi mulus pemuda itu, hingga ia terjatuh dari kursi. Beberapa pelanggan sedikit berteriak melihat adegan tadi. Lilynette langsung menahan lengan Ggio yang sepertinya hendak memukul Tesla lagi.

"Ggio, hentikan!" bentak Lilynette. Tesla menyeka darah yang mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan mempermainkannya!" bentak Ggio. Dengan sekuat tenaga Lilynette menahan Ggio agar tidak terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memukulku saja, dan membiarkannya sendiri di tengah kota, hah?" balas Tesla yang sudah berdiri. Ggio melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Lilynette, dan langsung berlari menuju tempat parkir.

"Jangan ke mana-mana, Soifon! Tunggulah di sana," gumam Ggio, sambil menyalakan motornya. Pemuda itu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Soifon melirik arlojinya, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Soifon mendesah, hingga detik ini pemuda bernama Tesla Lindocruz itu sama sekali belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Jalanan tampak semakin ramai karena sebentar lagi adalah hari Natal. Cuaca pun semakin dingin, padahal ia telah mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal, tapi tetap saja hawa dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

Brum brum brum.

Suara deru motor itu semakin mendekati dirinya. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya. Sosok di atas motor itu belum menunjukan wajahnya—karena masih mengenakan helm.

Dan saat helm itu terbuka, Soifon langsung berdiri dari bangkunya. Sosok itu langsung berlari mendekati Soifon dan memeluk tubuh gadis di hadapannya. "Baguslah, kau masih di sini." Soifon sedikit terkejut dengan sikap sosok itu.

"G-Ggio," ucapnya gugup,dengan sekuat tenaga Soifon mendorong tubuh Ggio menjauh. Ggio menatap bingung tindakan Soifon, gadis berkepang itu menundukan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya, samar-samar terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Ggio _BAKA_?" bentak Soifon, Ggio memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang menerima ajakan Tesla, harusnya kau menerima tawaranku," ucap Ggio. Soifon langsung mengangkat kepalanya hingga sangat terlihat jelas rona merah di kedua pipinya. Soifon berjalan mendekati Ggio.

"Harusnya kau bertindak lebih cepat, harusnya kau juga datang menghampiriku seperti Tesla," Soifon berhenti di hadapan Ggio, gadis itu meletakan tangannya di atas dada Ggio. "Harusnya kau menelponku, bukan hanya memberi pesan singkat seperti itu!" bentaknya lagi.

Ggio terkejut mendengarnya, namun di sisi lain seulas lengkung tipis terbentuk lagi di wajahnya. Ggio mengelus rambut Soifon, sehingga membuat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Soifon mengangkat tangannya, bersiap memukul dada Ggio.

"Aku benci ka_—_" ucapannya terhenti saat tangannya di tahan oleh Ggio.

"Suka, kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" Soifon membulatkan bola mata abunya. Ggio hanya menyeringai melihat reaksi Soifon. Tak lama, Ggio langsung menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya kembali.

Senyumannya mengembang saat gadis itu tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Soifon semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Ggio_—_menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Tanpa diduga oleh Soifon, rupanya jantung Ggio juga berdebar keras seperti miliknya. Debaran jantung keduanya berdengung di telinga mereka masing-masing. Hal ini cukup membuat Soifon tenang.

Sayup-sayup dapat mereka dengar suara para pengunjung yang menghitung mundur menantikan hari Natal yang sudah di depan mata.

3.

Ggio melepaskan pelukannya, wajah Soifon tertunduk malu akibat rona merah di pipinya.

2.

Ggio menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Soifon, dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu, hingga mereka bertatapan.

1.

Ggio mendekati wajah putih Soifon, dan mengecup pipinya di bawah pohon natal raksasa di tengah kota, dan ditengah-tengah keramaian.

"Selamat hari Natal, Soifon," bisiknya. Setelah itu, Ggio kembali memeluk gadis itu. Dalam pelukannya, Soifon mengangguk dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

* * *

"Aku antar kau pulang," Tesla mulai berjalan keluar dari cafe itu. Lilynette mengambil langkah panjang untuk menyesuaikannya dengan Tesla.

"Hei, kau sejujurnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya, 'kan?" Tesla berhenti sejenak dan menelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Lalu, kenapa kau meninggalkannya?" Lilynette menyentuh bahu Tesla dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" suaranya terdengar lirih. "Tetap di sampingnya? Sementara dia menyukai Ggio, bukan aku?" Lilynette melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sesak. Tiba-tiba gadis mungil itu merasa sesak ketika mendengar pernyataan lirih Tesla. Padahal, pemuda di hdapannya juga menyukai Soifon, bahkan ia rela membiarkan Ggio menjemputnya.

Bukankah, orang seperti itulah yang memiliki cinta? Orang seperti itulah yang patut dicinta? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa orang sebaik Tesla harus merasakan perasaan menyakitkan seperti 'cinta tak terbalas'?

Tesla menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan Lilynette belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, hingga menyembunyikan iris _light pink_-nya. Tesla menghela nafasnya saat melihat tetes air mata turun dari bola mata Lilynette.

Tesla langsung menghampiri Lilynette dan menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Tesla pelan. Lilynette menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Karena aku mewakilimu, yang sepertinya ingin menangis," ucap Lilynette lirih. Tesla ingin memeluk tubuh gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Tapi, akal sehat kembali mengambil alih. Tesla menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menarik gadis itu untuk berjalan.

"_Arigatou_, Lily. Selamat Natal." Lilynette diam, dan menatap salju yang turun perlahan dari langit. Malam Natal kali ini terasa menyesakan baginya, dan juga bagi Tesla.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di Paris.**

Dua orang duduk berseberangan di sebuah meja. Dua orang itu saling pandang, tampaknya yang akan mereka bahas adalah hal yang sangat penting. Salah satu di antara mereka adalah pria mengenakan kacamata dan berjas putih dan yang satu lagi wanita mengenakan _blazer_.

Seseorang berjas putih itu membuka laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Bagaimana?" tanya sosok yang satu lagi.

Sosok berjas putih itu menghela nafasnya. "Mrs. Sunsun harus segera di operasi. Lebih baik Anda segera menghubungi teman putri Anda untuk datang kemari," ucap sosok itu tegas.

Wanita ber-_blazer_ itu menundukan wajahnya dan mendesah pelan.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N** : Bagaimanakah? Ya ampun, fic ini akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Tinggal dua chapter lagi fic ini akan segera completed, hahahaha. Lalu, bagaimanakah chap kali ini?

Thx bagi yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.

Spesial thx always to my beta reader **aRaRaNcHa** thank you so much cha ^^

Yang terakhir, review pliss


	10. Lost Control

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo (s), maksa.**

Don't Like Don't Read.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 10.

Lost Control.

* * *

"Halo," sapa Ggio. Hening—tidak ada suara yang keluar dari _speaker_ ponselnya dalam beberapa detik. Ggio sendiri masih menunggu hingga orang itu berbicara.

_"Ggio,"_ ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon. Ggio memilih diam, dan melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya menuju ke rumah. _"Aku rasa, kamu belum mengetahui penyebab Sunsun pergi ke Paris,"_ lanjutnya.

Ggio memutar knop pintu rumahnya, dan mulai melangkah masuk. "Apa penyebabnya?" orang itu mendesah berat. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan ringan dari seberang telepon itu.

_"Ggio, Sunsun ..."_

Kunci yang tergenggam di tangan pemuda itu terlepas dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing yang sangat khas. Rahangnya sedikit menegang mendengar setiap kata dari ibu Sunsun barusan.

* * *

**1 Februari.**

Setelah libur panjang, akhirnya sekolah kembali beraktifitas. Dinginnya angin musim salju masih terasa di permukaan kulit. Tampaknya musim semi masih enggan menebarkan kehangatannya.

Soifon mendesah dan membuka lokernya seperti biasa. Hari-hari santainya akan kembali terusik. Suasana sekolah masih sangat sepi, mungkin Soifon terlalu bersemangat untuk ke sekolah.

"Huft."

Soifon bergidik saat seseorang menghembuskan nafas tepat di telinganya. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke samping.

"Apa kabar, Soifon?"

Buk.

Buku di genggaman tangan Soifon langsung terjatuh saat mendapati wajah Ggio dalam jarak yang tidak dapat dikatakan jauh dari wajahnya. Wajah Soifon pun langsung memerah.

Ggio berdecak dan langsung mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengamu?" Ggio menyerahkan bukunya ke tangan Soifon. Secara tak sengaja kulit mereka bersentuhan, hal ini kembali membuat Soifon gugup dan menjatuhkan kembali bubu-buku itu.

Dengan segera Soifon berjongkok dan mengambil buku itu, Ggio pun ikut berjongkok dan bermaksud membantu gadis berkepang itu.

"Tidak, jangan membantuku!" ucap Soifon—sedikit membentak.

Ggio terkejut mendengar nada penolakan itu, dengan sangat terburu-buru Soifon mengambil bukunya dan langsung menjauhi tempat itu. Frekuensi debar jantungnya semakin cepat jika mereka bersentuhan.

_Suka, kau menyukaiku, 'kan?_

Perkataan itu selalu terngiang di kepalanya, berkali-kali ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari _christmas eve_ itu, tapi empat kata itu selalu menyusup ke dalam otaknya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ggio pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Soifon, ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit? Wajahmu merah," tanya Tatsuki yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Soifon langsung membenamkan kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tatsuki menarik kursinya dan menatap Soifon yang duduk di belakangnya. Lagi-lagi Soifon menggeleng. "Lalu, bagaimana malam Natalmu bersama Tesla?"

Soifon langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tatsuki. "Jangan membahasnya," ucap Soifon sambil membuka buku di depannya.

"Apa kau sudah betemu dengan Ggio?" Soifon langsung menutup bukunya kembali dan menundukan kepalanya—menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Tatsuki tersenyum saat menyadari penyebab wajah merah Soifon.

Tatsuki melemparkan pandangannya keluar kelas dan mendapati Orihime sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra di depan kelasnya.

"Sampai istirahat, Ulquiorra," Orihime melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ulquiorra. Kemudian, gadis berambut jingga itu melangkah masuk ke kelas sambil bersenandung ceria.

"_Ohayou_, Orihime," sapa Tatsuki. Orihime tersenyum dengan ceria.

"_Ohayou_, Tatsuki-_chan_," balas Orihime, dengan segera gadis itu meletakkan barang-barangnya dan menarik kursi di dekat Soifon dan Tatsuki. "Aku mempunyai kabar baru pada malam Natal kemarin," ucapnya antusias.

Tatsuki mulai menopang dagunya dan menatap iris abu milik Orihime yang tampak berbinar. "Kau makan donat bersama Ulquiorra?"

Orihime mengembungkan pipinya pertanda salah.

"Kau makan es krim bersama Ulquiorra?"

Bibir Orihime semakin berkedut.

"Lalu?"

Orihime langsung melebarkan senyumnya. "Aku dan Ulquiorra sekarang adalah sepsang kekasih!" serunya penuh semangat. Tatsuki membelalakan matanya dan Soifon mengangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Orihime yang mulai merah.

"Lalu, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki, Orihime terdiam sejenak dan kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sedang belajar melupakannya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Soifon kembali menundukan kepalanya, dia tahu gadis berjepit hexagonal ini menyembunyikan perasaan dengan senyum manisnya.

Lalu, hari itu pun dilalui dengan cerita Orihime yang dimulai saat mereka berjalan menuju pohon Natal di pusat kota, hingga detik-detik Ulquiorra menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian bisa menjadi sepasang 'kekasih', bukankah kalian hanya sahabat?" cecar Soifon saat Orihime menarik napas sejenak. Orihime tampak berpikir.

"Apa kau hanya menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan?" Tatsuki tersentak dan langsung menatap Soifon.

Orihime menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Memang aku masih menyukai Kurosaki-_kun_, tapi jika aku bersama Ulquiorra, aku merasa nyaman. Lalu, jika kau tanya kenapa? Hum, mungkin karena aku selalu bertemu dengannya," Orihime kembali tersenyum.

Soifon kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba mencerna perkataan Orihime.

'_Karena nyaman di dekatnya? Karena terlalu sering bertemu dengannya? Apakah hanya seperti itu 'suka' dapat terbentuk?'_ batin Soifon.

_Suka, kau menyukaiku, 'kan?_

Dengan segera kepala Soifon langsung terangkat. Orihime menghentikan ceritanya dan menatap wajah Soifon yang merah padam. "Soifon, _daijobu ka_?" Soifon langsung menggeleng pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tatsuki langsung tersenyum geli. "Biarkan saja, lanjutkan ceritamu." Orihime kembali menatap Tatsuki dan bercerita dengan semangat berapi-api. Soifon mendesah.

'_Kenapa perkataan itu selalu berputar di otakku?'_

Soifon memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Ggio menghampiri kelas Soifon untuk mengajak gadis itu ke kantin bersama. "Soifon!" teriak Ggio saat berada di depan pintu. Hampir saja permen yang ada di dalam mulut gadis itu meloncat keluar.

Lagi—jantung Soifon berdebar dengan kencang setiap ia melihat pemuda itu dan setiap pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Saat Ggio tiba di depan meja Soifon, gadis berkepang itu mendorong kursinya dan berdiri.

"Ayo, ke—"

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," potong Soifon cepat. Orihime hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan setelah itu Soifon langsung berjalan keluar kelas, membuat Ggio mematung di tempat. Gadis itu ... gadis itu menghindarinya.

"Ggio, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Tatsuki. Ggio langsung berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya tanda tidak ada yang ingin dikatakan dan langsung keluar dari kelas Soifon.

"Tch." Ggio mengepalkan tangannya.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Ggio baru saja memasuki ruang loker dan menemukan Soifon sedang mengambil beberapa buku. "Soifon," sapanya. Sontak buku-buku di tangan Soifon langsung terjatuh dan wajah gadis berkepang itu langsung memerah.

Baru saja Ggio mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Soifon, namun secepat itu pula gadis beriris abu itu meninggalkan ruang loker. Ggio memandangi tangannya yang bahkan belum menyentuh kulit putih Soifon.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menghindarinya.

Kejadian ini berlangsung selama tiga hari berturut-turut sementara Ggio sudah tak memiliki waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Ggio sampaikan kepada gadis berambut biru tua itu.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa berbicara? Baru berjarak dua meter dari gadis itu saja, Soifon langsung menghindar dari Ggio. Apa yang salah dengan Ggio hingga gadis itu terlihat enggan mendekati pemuda beriris emas itu?

Cukup! Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap tidak jelas Soifon. Ggio harus berbicara dengan Soifon. Harus! Apapun yang terjadi.

Dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan kelas Soifon menunggu hingga gadis itu keluar dari kelasnya. Tampaknya, Soifon sengaja pulang paling akhir untuk menghindari Ggio.

Soifon telah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas. Saat Soifon ingin berbelok ke sisi kanan, tangan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang menuju sisi yang berlawanan. "Ap—Ggio!" seru Soifon kaget saat menatap pemuda itu.

Soifon menarik tangannya, tapi semakin ia berontak, maka semakin kencang genggaman tangan Ggio. Saat berada di lapangan parkir, Ggio berhenti di depan motornya. "Naik," perintah Ggio.

"Tidak mau. Lepaskan aku!" ronta Soifon, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik tangannya hingga akhirnya Ggio melepaskannya. Soifon pun berbalik dan bersiap untuk melangkah. Tapi, sikap gadis itu hanya membuat Ggio menyeringai.

"Jangan terlalu cepat, Soifon."

Detik berikutnya Ggio menyentuh pinggang Soifon—mengangkatnya. Soifon langsung terkejut saat menyadari tindakan Ggio, semburat merah tak dapat terelakan lagi dari kedua pipinya. Dan sekarang, Soifon sudah duduk di jok motor Ggio.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ggio langsung menyalakan motornya dan membawa Soifon pergi jauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

* * *

Soifon mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat karena terpaan angin kencang yang benar-benar membuat matanya perih. Ditambah sekarang adalah musim dingin sehingga tangan Soifon mulai menggigil karenanya.

Tiba-tiba kecepatan motor Ggio menurun dan tak lama mereka berhenti di suatu tempat. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah lapangan usang yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi. Soifon membuka matanya perlahan.

Soifon terkejut saat mendapati seseorang sedang berlari di tengah lapangan. "Yoruichi-_neesama_," ujarnya pelan. Yoruichi berlari mengitari lapangan itu berkali-kali.

Merasa cukup, Ggio kembali menyalakan mesin motornya dan dengan segera Soifon membetulkan posisi duduknya. Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah melesat jauh dari lapangan barusan.

Soifon bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sedang kakaknya lakukan di tempat seperti itu? Terlebih lagi, kakaknya sedang berlari, berlari seperti saat-saat keemasannya sebagai atlet lari dari SMA Karakura.

"Kita sampai," ujar Ggio. Soifon langsung terbangun dari lamunannya, suara debur ombak langsung menarik indera pendengarannya. Soifon sedikit terpana saat menyadari mereka berada di mana sekarang. Ya, mereka berdua berada di pantai.

Ggio lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bibir pantai—yang dengan segera diikuti oleh Soifon. Angin pantai yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan rambut kepang mereka berdua dan beberapa helai rambut Soifon sehingga sedikit mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Tunggu, Ggio!" Soifon menjulurkan tangannya bersiap menyentuh bahu tegap Ggio. Tapi, sebelum Soifon menyentuhnya, Ggio langsung berbalik dan menahan tangan Soifon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tatapannya kali ini berbeda, dia tidak bermain-main ataupun bercanda. Pemuda beriris emas ini menatapnya dengan serius.

Soifon mulai menundukan kepalanya—menghindari iris emas Ggio. "Aku tidak menghindarimu, hanya saja ... hanya saja ..." Soifon meremas roknya untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Hanya saja jika aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku," ucap Soifon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ggio mengembangkan senyumnya dan langsung menarik Soifon untuk duduk di sampingnya. Soifon pun langsung menekuk lututnya dan masih menundukan kepalanya. Ggio meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya sebagai tumpuan. Perlahan kedua bola matanya melirik Soifon.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau selalu kehilangan kontrol jika berada di dekatku, begitu?"

Soifon langsung membenamkan kepalanya di lututnya. Tangan Ggio refleks bergerak dan menyentuh sejumput rambut Soifon.

"Kehilangan kontrol seperti apa yang kau maksud?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Soifon. Wajah Soifon memerah akibat ucapan Ggio, dengan segera gadis itu mendorong tubuh Ggio untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" bentak Soifon, dan akhirnya gadis itu menunjukan wajahnya kepada Ggio. Pemuda berkepang itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Soifon yang memerah.

Buru-buru Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ggio masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Hal ini berlangsung hingga 20 menit, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu merasa lelah akan tingkah tertawanya.

Mereka terdiam dan saling memandangi lautan yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Perlahan langit di atas mereka mulai bermetamorfosa menuju warna lain. "Jadi, kau takut gelap?" tanya Ggio.

Soifon bungkam dan tak ingin menjawabnya. Ggio sendiri menunggu hingga Soifon menjawab pertanyaannya. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu terdengar desah napas dari Soifon.

"Sembilan tahun lalu, terjadi perampokan di rumahku. Pada malam itu, saat hujan turun dengan derasnya, saat petir saling menyambar, dan saat petir dengan cepatnya memutus listrik setiap rumah, segerombolan orang datang ke rumahku."

Soifon menggenggam erat pasir di genggaman tangannya. "Di malam yang gelap itu, aku terbangun dari tidur saat mendengar jeritan dari ibuku. Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, kakakku yang nomor tiga langsung menyambutku."

Soifon menarik napasnya sejenak, kedua kelopak matanya mulai mengatup. "Dengan wajah panik, dia menceritakan semua kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk kabur sejauh mungkin. Dia yang bertugas membawaku kabur dari rumah itu. Saat sedikit lagi kami keluar dari rumahku, seseorang muncul dari belakang kakakku dan menusuk perutnya."

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahi Soifon. Ggio menggerakan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu, seolah menandakan bahwa dia masih ada di samping Soifon.

"Aku berlari, terus berlari, bersembunyi dari para pembunuh itu hingga waktu berganti pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah itu. Rumahku kotor, penuh darah, bau anyir menyeruak dari dalamnya."

Soifon menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ggio menarik Soifon mendekat dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya. "Saat pemakaman keluargaku, keluarga Shihoin yang merupakan relasi keluargaku, mengadopsi diriku." Soifon membuka matanya dan menatap ombak yang saling mendahului satu sama lain.

"Oleh karena itu, aku terpukul saat kalah. Sebagai anak angkat harusnya aku tidak boleh seperti itu, harus—"

"—berlatih," potong Ggio, Soifon langsung menoleh dan menatap pemuda itu. "Berlatih, terus dan terus. Bahkan kakakmu tetap berlari hingga sekarang. Kau ingin membuktikan pada mereka, bukan?" Ggio mulai berdiri dari tempatnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berlari terus dan terus hingga mereka mengakuimu."

Soifon menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Perlahan Ggio mengajak Soifon berlari bersama. Sesekali air laut menyapa kaki mereka berdua.

Tapi, itu bukan masalah bagi mereka. Karena sekarang mereka berlari, tertawa dan saling bergandengan tangan.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari, Soifon melepaskan tangan Ggio. "Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri," pinta Soifon. Dengan senang hati Ggio menyingkir dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Soifon sudah mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba itu, Soifon langsung berlari menuju sebuah garis yang sudah ditentukan oleh mereka berdua.

Ggio menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Soifon yang tampaknya sudah kembali memiliki motivasinya. Dia bisa pergi dengan tenang sekarang.

_Sunsun menderita leukimia, dan hanya kamu yang dapat menolongnya._

Suara ibu Sunsun kembali menggema di kepalanya.

_Kamu tahu, mencari pendonor sumsum tulang belakang itu sulit._

"Ggio!" Soifon melambaikan tangannya saat telah sampai di garis _finish_. Ggio kembali berdiri dan menghampiri gadis itu.

_Bagaimana bibi tahu sumsum tulang belakangku pas bagi Sunsun?_

Ggio tersenyum menatap wajah bahagia Soifon dan saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi dari Soifon, gadis berkepang itu langsung mencipratkan air laut ke tubuh Ggio.

_Kamu ingat saat terjatuh dari motor lima tahun lalu? Aku meminta dokter untuk memeriksa sumsum tulang belakangmu. Dan ternyata kalian memiliki kecocokan._

"Hei!" teriak Ggio, sedikit tidak senang walau wajahnya berhias bulan sabit. Soifon tertawa, dan akhirnya mereka bermain air hingga baju mereka basah.

_Lagipula orangtuamu meninggalkan dua perusahaan untukmu di sini._

Kemudian mereka kembali duduk dan menatap matahari yang mulai kembali ke peraduan.

"Cantik, ya?" gumam Soifon. Ggio hanya mengangguk. Iris emasnya menatap Soifon yang begitu senang menatap matahari itu.

"Soifon ..." panggil Ggio. Soifon menoleh dan beradu pandang dengan Ggio. Seketika keinginan Ggio sirna untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Soifon. Sehingga, dia hanya mengangkat tangannya dan mengacak rambut Soifon.

"Ada lebah di rambutmu," ucapnya usil, hingga mendapatkan pukulan pelan di lengannya dari Soifon. Mereka berdua kembali menatap langit yang mulai gelap dan terhiasi oleh bintang.

"Kamu sepertinya dibuang oleh keluarga bintangmu, ya?" ledek Soifon. Ggio tidak tertawa, dia hanya menggerakan tangannya dan menggenggam jemari lentik milik Soifon seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

'_Karena aku bosan menatap lebah pendiam sepertimu dari atas sana,_' jawab Ggio dalam hati.

_Baiklah, aku akan berangkat tanggal 12._

* * *

**2 hari setelahnya.**

Soifon disibukan oleh banyak tugas hingga ia sulit untuk bertemu dengan Ggio. Pemuda itu pun tampak jarang mendekatinya lagi—kali ini. Jika mereka bertemu, Ggio hanya menyapa gadis itu dan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Tanpa ejekan, tanpa tindakan jahil, dan tanpa seringaian. Semua terasa normal dan biasa, seperti teman biasa, tidak lebih. Hal ini sedikit membuat Soifon kecewa. Seperti hari ini, bahkan seharian dia belum bertemu dengan Ggio.

Padahal, ia ingin mengajak pemuda itu untuk bertemu dengan Byakuya. Soifon ingin meminta Ggio menemaninya, tapi di luar dugaan pemuda beriris emas itu tidak dapat ditemukan di sekolah.

Soifon mendesah dan mulai membuka pintu ruang guru. Soifon melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Byakuya. Guru tampan itu sedang menyesap tehnya sambil membaca buku di hadapannya.

"Ano ... Kuchiki-_sensei_," panggil Soifon. Byakuya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon.

"Ada apa?" Soifon menggerakan bola matanya, dan meremas roknya pelan.

"Aku ingin kembali ke klub lari," jawabnya. Byakuya menyingkirkan bukunya dan kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Latihan masih sama seperti biasa," ujar Byakuya. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung mengangguk. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari ruang guru. Baru kali ini dia merasa begitu antusias dalam mengikuti klub lari.

Dan semua berkat satu nama, Ggio.

* * *

**Seminggu kemudian, 11 Februari.**

"_Tanjoubi omeedeto_, Soifon!" seru Orihime saat Soifon baru memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya. Soifon langsung berlari ke arah Orihime dan membungkam mulut gadis berjepit itu.

"Sssst," perintah Soifon. Ia melirik sekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Orihime menganggukan kepalanya dan Soifon melepaskan tangannya.

"_Demo, tanjoubi omeedeto_." Orihime langsung memeluk Soifon, hingga Soifon sesak.

"_A-arigatou_," ucap Soifon terbata dan mendorong tubuh Orihime menjauh. Orihime hanya tersenyum dan mengajak Soifon masuk ke gedung sekolah. Mereka berbincang tentang rencana perayaan yang dibuat oleh Orihime dan Tatsuki untuk ulang tahun Soifon.

"Tidak perlu," sergah Soifon entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Tapi, Orihime tidak mendengarnya, dia tetap membicarakan rencana _briliant_-nya. Soifon hanya mendengus dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin memberinya kejutan yang berbeda.

Tapi, tidak. Sosok yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan di mana pun. Soifon kembali mendesah dan melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Seperti halnya Orihime, Tatsuki juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Soifon, gadis berkepang itu hanya menanggapinya dengan seulas senyum tipis. Padahal dia berharap sesuatu yang berbeda dari ulang tahunnya kali ini—dengan kehadiran Ggio tentunya.

"Bagaimana?" suara Tatsuki menyadarkan Soifon. Gadis berambut biru tua itu memutar kepalanya, menatap Tatsuki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ehm, apa?" Tatsuki memutar bola matanya dan sedikit mendengus, tangannya pun mulai diletakan di pinggang.

Orihime langsung berganti posisi dengan Tatsuki, takut gadis itu memarahi Soifon. "Kami ingin mengajakmu makan, seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi, bagaimana?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Di rumahku juga sedang mengadakan perayaan untukku," tolak Soifon. Orihime menghela napasnya dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Mereka bertiga pun diam—tidak ada yang berbicara, semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Soifon melempar bola matanya ke sekeliling untuk mencari Ggio. Tapi, pemuda berkepang itu masih belum terlihat.

"Ah!" seruan Orihime membuat Soifon dan Tatsuki menatap gadis berjepit hexagonal itu secara bersamaan. "Kalian tahu? Sebentar lagi _valentine_, dan aku belum membuat cokelat untuk Ulquiorra!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

Tatsuki mendesah dan menepuk pundak Orihime. "Orihime, masih ada tiga hari lagi," ujar Tatsuki. Orihime tersenyum dan menatap Tatsuki.

"Tapi, aku belum menentukan bentuk, serta bahan apa yang akan aku gunakan." Orihime meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu—berpikir. Dahi Tatsuki berkerut samar saat mendengar Orihime menyebutkan kata 'bahan'.

"Kau hanya butuh cokelat batang, susu, gula, dan jangan tambahkan bahan lain."

Orihime tertawa pelan dan mengangguk. Tatsuki mendesah tentu saja, Orihime memiliki sifat keingintahuan yang besar, hingga ia sering mencampurkan bahan-bahan aneh ke dalam masakannya.

Soifon kembali berjalan dan kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya.

'Valentine_? Apakah tahun ini aku harus membuat cokelat? Tapi, untuk siapa? Ggio?'_

Soifon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin dia memberikan cokelat kepada seseorang yang bahkan hilang entah ke mana. Tiba-tiba Soifon merasakan sesuatu yang panjang berkibar di samping kanannya.

Soifon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tidak salah lagi—itu rambut, dan rambut itu berkepang. Sebuah nama langsung terukir di kepalanya. _Ggio_. Soifon langsung berbalik dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru.

"Ggio!" teriak Soifon, hingga membuat orang di sekitarnya menatapnya. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan. "Ggio!" teriak Soifon sekali lagi. Ggio membuka pintu ruang guru dan mulai melangkah masuk.

Sesaat sebelum pintu itu tertutup sempurna, Soifon beradu pandang dengan Ggio. Aneh, tatapan pemuda itu aneh. Perlahan bibir Ggio terbuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti tapi tak ada kesempatan kedua karena pintu telah tertutup.

"Soifon," panggil Orihime. Soifon langsung menatap Orihime, wajahnya masih terlihat begitu bingung. "Ayo," ajak Orihime. Soifon hanya mengangguk dan mereka bertiga kembali berjalan menuju kelas.

Soifon tidak lagi fokus pada pelajaran dan perbincangan kedua temannya. Di otaknya hanya ada Ggio. Soifon masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ggio pagi tadi, dan kenapa tatapannya begitu ... sedih?

* * *

Soifon menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gelisah, gadis bermata abu itu belum dapat tidur pada waktu selarut ini. Padahal, seharusnya ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Tapi, hingga detik ini kelopak matanya enggan mengatup dalam jangka waktu lama. Soifon menatap benda penunjuk waktu di hadapan kasurnya, tiga puluh menit lagi maka hari bahagianya akan berakhir.

Dan pemuda bernama Ggio Vega itu juga belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Memang terlalu cepat bagi Soifon untuk berharap seuatu yang lebih dari pemuda itu. Hanya saja, mereka teman, bukan?

Setidaknya sebuah pesan singkat yang menandakan bahwa Ggio tidak lupa akan hari ulang tahun Soifon. Bukan hanya itu yang mengganggu pikirannya, ada hal lain yang juga menganggunya, yakni tatapan serta gerakan bibir Ggio tadi pagi.

Soifon menyingkap selimut tebalnya dan mengambil ponsel di meja belajarnya. Hanya memeriksa mungkin Ggio telah mengucapkannya. Tapi, TIDAK, tidak ada pesan masuk dari pemuda bermata emas itu.

Soifon meletakkan kembali ponselnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang aneh di luar jendelanya. Harusnya sekarang gelap mendominasi dan menutupi cahaya, tapi kenapa di luar tampak begitu terang?

Penasaran, Soifon pun menyingkap gorden abunya dan matanya terbelalak. Tentu saja taman usang itu begitu bercahaya, seseorang meliliti pohon-pohon kering di sekitar situ dengan lampu-lampu kecil di sepanjang jalan.

Di tengah-tengah jalanan sepi itu seseorang berdiri sambil memegang sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah benda bundar dengan lilin yang mengelilingi benda itu dan yang lebih membuat Soifon terkejut adalah seseorang yang membawa kue itu. Pemuda yang tadi bersikap aneh padanya, Ggio.

Dengan segera Soifon menutup gorden kamarnya dan berlari ke taman usang itu. Napasnya memburu, keringat pun tak dapat disembunyikan tapi seulas senyum tipis dan semburat merah di wajahnya membuat Soifon terlihat berbeda.

Ggio mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Soifon yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga membentuk senyum di wajah Ggio.

"Kau lama sekali, aku hampir beku menunggumu," candanya. Soifon ingin memukul pemuda itu, tapi Ggio langsung menyodorkan kue ke hadapan Soifon. "Buat permohonanmu," perintah Ggio.

Soifon mendengus dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Setelah beberapa menit, Soifon membuka matanya dan meniup lilin di atas kue itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soifon," bisik Ggio.

Ggio mengajak Soifon duduk di atas ayunan taman dan memakan kue itu bersama-sama. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi pagi?" tanya Soifon. Ggio menelan kuenya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," ucap Ggio. Alis Soifon bertaut pertanda tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu. "Aku dorong ayunanmu," ucap Ggio mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Soifon mengikuti Ggio yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menyentuh rantai ayunan itu. Perlahan Soifon merasakan angin mulai menerpa wajahnya, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak bermain seperti ini.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak mungkin," kilah Soifon.

"Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong," ucap Ggio lagi.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau tertawa."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha."

Ggio tertawa pelan mendengar suara tawa Soifon yang begitu dipaksakan. Soifon melirik Ggio sejenak dan kembali menatap langit di atasnya dan dia tersenyum.

"Soifon," panggil Ggio.

"Apa?" Ggio kembali memegang rantai ayunan itu dan mendorongnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya," ucapnya lembut.

"Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau seperti akan pergi jauh saja," tuding Soifon. Ggio hanya tertawa dan kembali mendorong ayunan Soifon.

"Soifon," panggil Ggio lagi. Saat kembali memegang rantai ayunan itu, Ggio memutarnya hingga membuat Soifon berhadapan dengan Ggio dan dengan segera pemuda beriris emas itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Soifon.

Soifon membelalakan matanya, tangannya yang menggenggam erat rantai ayunan itu bersiap mendorong Ggio. Tapi kedua tangan kurus itu langsung digenggam oleh Ggio—menahannya di tempat.

Soifon dapat merasakan rasa manis dari krim kue yang masih tersisa di bibir Ggio. Perlahan Soifon memejamkan matanya dan mulai ... menikmatinya?

Setelah beberapa menit, Ggio melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memutar ayunan itu. Soifon melepaskan pegangannya pada rantai ayunan dan menyentuh bibirnya. Jantungnya melompat-lompat kegirangan karena tindakan Ggio.

Ggio kembali mendorong ayunan Soifon. "Kenapa?" tanya Soifon.

"Jika aku mengatakan alasannya, kau akan percaya?"

"Katakan saja," desak Soifon.

Ggio tidak langsung mendorong ayunan itu kembali, ia malah menyentuh pundak Soifon dan merendahkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu," bisik Ggio dan dia kembali mendorong ayunan itu.

Soifon terdiam, kakinya terasa lemas dan pipinya terasa panas. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Jantungnya semakin melompat secara abstrak karena bisikan Ggio. Dia benar-benar kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

Soifon ingin turun dari ayunan itu dan menatap bola mata emas Ggio. Tapi, tangannya lagi-lagi digenggam oleh Ggio, seolah menahannya untuk turun. "Ggio, aku—"

"Jawab aku, ketika aku kembali." Soifon terbelalak saat mendengar ucapan Ggio. Dia ingin segera turun tapi pemuda itu mendorong ayunan itu setinggi mungkin. Dengan segera Soifon memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Ggio sedang berjalan menjauh.

"Ggio!" teriak Soifon. Ggio semakin menambah kecepatan langkahnya menuju motornya. Saat Soifon menginjak tanah, dengan segera ia berlari menyusul Ggio. Tapi, pemuda itu lebih cepat dan telah menjalankan motornya.

"Ggio!" teriak Soifon lagi. Tapi, suaranya seolah tertelan oleh deru motor Ggio.

* * *

**12 Februari.**

"Ggio _baka_," ucap Lilynette pelan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ggio tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Lilynette. "Siapa yang akan mengantarku nanti?"

"Ada Starrk yang dapat mengantarmu." Ggio melirik Starrk yang menguap di samping Lilynette. "Ayolah jangan menangis, kau bukan sepupuku kalau menangis," ancam Ggio.

"Aku tidak menangis, mataku kemasukan debu," bantah Lilynette dan mulai mengusap matanya. Ggio terkikik dan langsung memeluk Lilynette. Tangisannya tumpah saat kepalanya menempel pada dada Ggio. "Kau kan tidak harus tinggal selamanya di sana," isaknya.

Ggio mengelus punggung Lilynette. "Tenanglah, tidak selamanya aku pergi. Aku akan berkunjung ke sini lain kali," ucap Ggio. "Sudah waktunya aku pergi," Ggio ingin melepaskan pelukannya, tapi Lilynette menahannya dan tetap memeluk Ggio.

Ggio mendesah dan kembali mengelus punggung Lilynette untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

* * *

Tuuuuuut

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif ..."

Soifon kembali berdecak dan menutup ponselnya. Jari telunjuknya diketukan di atas meja, iris abunya menatap fokus keluar jendela kelasnya.

Waktu istirahat telah berakhir, sementara Soifon masih terus memandang keluar kelasnya dan belum menyiapkan bukunya sama sekali.

"Soifon."

Sebuah tepukan dan berdengungnya nama itu membuat Soifon menoleh dan mendapati Tatsuki di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

Tatsuki menunjuk seseorang di pintu kelasnya. Bola mata Soifon menggelinding mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Tatsuki. Bibirnya berkedut saat mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana.

"Aku malas bertemu dengannya," ucap Soifon, lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Katanya dia ingin membicarakan tentang Ggio."

Soifon langsung mendorong kursinya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari punggung kursi. Siswa yang lain menatap Soifon dengan gurat bingung, karena kelas sudah hampir dimulai.

Srek.

Pintu pun tertutup.

Tesla berjalan lebih dulu dan berhenti di ujung koridor lantai tiga. Punggungnya ia sandarkan ke dinding yang tak tertimpa terik cahaya matahari. Derap langkah sepatu Soifon menjadi satu-satunya suara di koridor sepi itu.

Tak lama, Soifon juga berhenti dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang bersebrangan dengan Tesla.

"Kau sangat mudah dipancing jika menggunakan nama Ggio," ucap Tesla sambil terkekeh.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Soifon mulai melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap tajam Tesla.

"Jangan terlalu kasar denganku, kau marah karena aku tinggalkan pada malam Natal itu?" Tesla menelengkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di tiang penyangga di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan alasanmu meninggalkanku," ucap Soifon dingin dan mulai memperlebar jarak antara mata mereka.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan maafmu," Tesla kembali berdiri tegap dan menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kakinya bergerak beraturan dan tidak terburu-buru.

Tangan kirinya bergerak mencari sesuatu di dalam saku celana itu seiring dengan menghilangnya suara derap langkah kaki pemuda itu. Tangan kirinya terjulur dan terdapat sepucuk surat di sana.

"Ini, dari Ggio," bisik Tesla. Jantung Soifon berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama tersebut. Bukan, bukan perasaan senang yang ia dapatkan kali ini. Melainkan rasa takut saat menatap surat di genggaman tangan Tesla.

"Dia meninggalkan Jepang dalam kurun waktu 30 menit lagi."

Bola mata Soifon langsung membulat mendengarnya. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu 20 detik yang lalu ia lupa mengedipkan matanya.

Tangannya terjulur dan meraih surat itu. Tesla langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Soifon sendiri yang sedang membuka amplop putih di kedua tangannya.

**Nee_, Soifon apakah sekarang kau sedang mencariku? Hehehe, aku harap tidak._**

**_Aku harap Tesla tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk saat memberikan 'ini' kepadamu. Aku rasa dia juga telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan berangkat ke Paris untuk menemui Sunsun._**

* * *

Sebuah pengumuman dari _speaker_ bandara itu membuat Ggio melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Lilynette memerah akibat usapan yang dilakukannya berkali-kali untuk menghentikan turunnya cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sampai bertemu, Lilynette," ucap Ggio sambil menepuk kepala Lilynette. Ggio mulai mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan dengan Starrk. Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan memasuki ruang pemeriksaan.

**_Aku ... pergi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Aku tidak meminta pengertianmu. Aku juga tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu dengan ucapanku saat itu._**

"Tolong, _passport_-nya," ucap salah satu petugas pesawat itu. Ggio memberikan _passport_ di tangannya. Petugas itu memeriksanya, setelah itu ia mengangguk. "Silakan, semoga perjalanan Anda menyenangkan," ucapnya lagi.

**_Sunsun membutuhkanku saat ini, begitu juga dengan perusahaan keluargaku. Awalnya aku ingin berpamitan padamu saat kita berada di pantai. Tapi, rupanya aku tidak dapat mengatakannya._**

Ggio memasuki pesawat dan mulai mencari tempat duduknya. Ia lewati satu persatu bangku dan berhenti di salah satu bangku di bagian tengah kapal udara itu.

Tangannya terangkat dan membuka tempat penyimpanan barang. Dengan mudah Ggio memasukan tasnya dan kembali menutup tempat itu. Ggio duduk di dekat jendela dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya.

**_Kau benar saat itu, aku dibuang oleh keluarga bintangku. Kini mereka membutuhkanku dan aku harus kembali ke keluargaku._**

Tak lama, sebuah suara mengisi _speaker_ pesawat dan mengabarkan bahwa mereka akan terbang 10 menit lagi. Ggio mulai memasang sabuk pengamannya. Beberapa pramugari bersiap di tempatnya untuk memeragakan penyelamatan dalam keadaan darurat. Perlahan pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela kaca Ggio semakin kecil dan kecil.

**_Teruslah berlari, Soifon._**

**_Aku menyukaimu, Shaolin Fon._**

"_Sayonara_, Soifon," bisik Ggio, dan langsung menutup jendela itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

**A/N** : dou? Dou? Haahhh sepertinya sedang terjadi yang ndak beres pada diri saya ahahaha, yaudah maaf kalo ndak jelas dan sebagainya. Yang di bold itu isi surat Ggio. Maaf kalo jadi bikin bingung.

Anyway aku lagi suka Code Geass.

Asdfghjkl

Lelouch itu haaaaaaaah.

Lalu, kalau sempat mampir ke fic collab-ku bersama **yuminozomi** dengan judul **Prisoner of Love **hehehe

Yaudah ndak usah banyak bla-bla-bla.

Sepecial thanks always to my beta reader **aRaRaNcHa** hohohohoho

Okelah makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, masih berminat untuk revi?

hohohoho


	11. A Star and A Bee

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), Typo (s).**

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy.

* * *

A Star and A Bee.

Chapter 11

Same.

* * *

Soifon menundukan kepala dan memperhatikan gerakan kakinya sendiri walau pikirannya tak berada di sana. Pikirannya melayang, me-reka ulang kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak mobil yang telah melewati Soifon sore itu. Tapi, sama sekali tak terlihat gadis itu akan mempercepat langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Rtime dari langkah kaki Soifon masih terdengar santai bahkan mendekati pelan.

Tidak peduli seberapa bisingnya jalanan sore itu. Pikiran Soifon tetap tidak bisa dialihkan dari surat Ggio. Sepasang kaki mungil itu telah membawa Soifon ke jalan yang lebih sepi.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka ia akan tiba di rumahnya. Soifon membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera menuju ke kamarnya.

Blam.

Pintu itu Soifon tutup dengan sedikit hentakan dan suara tas terhempas menyusul bunyi debaman tadi. Soifon menarik kursi di depan meja belajarnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sana.

Lampu kamar itu sengaja dimatikan dan hanya satu sumber cahaya di kamar itu: lampu belajar di meja Soifon.

Soifon merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan surat lusuh yang mulai tak terbentuk. Soifon menatapnya cukup lama tanpa mengatupkan kelopak matanya. Pikirannya kembali terkontaminasi dengan perkataan Ggio tengah malam tadi.

_Aku menyukaimu, Soifon._

Tiga kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang tak dapat mengganti kata itu dengan kata yang lainnya.

Kini kaset itu mulai bergerak perlahan, tapi bukan gerakan maju—yang diinginkan oleh Soifon—yang dilakukan oleh kaset itu. Melainkan sebuah gerak mundur akan adegan perpisahan Ggio di waktu yang sama saat menyatakan perasannya

Kini kelopak itu mengatup, enggan untuk mengingatnya atau mungkin ia ingin menikmati kenangan itu?

Soifon menggigit bibirnya. Jantungnya bergemuruh, dia kesal karena Ggio tidak memberitahunya tentang keberangkatan ini. Apakah itu sebuah alasan klise karena takut Soifon akan merengek dan tak mengizinkan pemuda itu pergi?

Pemuda itu menyukai Soifon, 'kan? Kenapa dia meninggalkan gadis itu dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar—mungkin dapat mencapai sebuah kata selamanya.

Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan kecupan itu? Semua tindakannya selama ini? Hanya sebuah kata yang terukir dalam otak Soifon, kesimpulan akan keputusan kepergian Ggio tanpa mengatakannya pada Soifon: PEMBOHONG.

Sebuah surat tidak cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Pada kenyataannya Ggio tetap pergi TANPA mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada Soifon.

Padahal Soifon ingin memberikan jawabannya pada pemuda itu, hanya sebuah kalimat yang sederhana: 'aku juga menyukaimu.'

Air di pelupuk mata Soifon mulai menggenang, ia hanya perlu mengatupkan matanya sekali dan cairan bening yang mengisi pelupuk mata itu akan merinai bagaikan rintik air hujan.

* * *

Baunya obat-obatan menerobos masuk ke indera penciuman Ggio ketika pemuda berkepang itu menginjakan kakinya di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Tubuhnya masih terasa lelah, karena ia sendiri baru tiba di kota cinta itu.

"_B__onsoir_, _Monsieur_," sapa seseorang yang berdiri di hadapan Ggio. "Anda, Ggio Vega, benar?" Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya. Ggio menyambutnya dan memberi anggukan. "Silakan ikuti saya."

Perempuan berpakaian suster itu maju selangkah dan menunjukan jalan bagi Ggio. Keadaan rumah sakit masih begitu ramai walau bulan telah menggantikan posisi matahari.

Tok tok tok

Suster itu mengetuk pintu bercat putih dengan tulisan 40 di atasnya. Detik berikutnya tangannya menyentuh daun pintu dan membukanya. "Silakan." Suster itu mempersilahkan Ggio masuk dan segera keluar saat itu juga.

Indra-indra Ggio menyapu sekeliling ruangan bercat putih itu. Hening, hanya terdengar bunyi tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari dalam kantung infus dan bunyi jarum jam yang bergerak beraturan.

Ggio menutup pintu kamar rawat itu dan meletakan tasnya di sofa yang disediakan. Kakinya mulai mengarah ke tempat satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Sosok itu duduk di atas kursi roda dan iris lavendernya menatap khidmat pemandangan malam kota Paris.

"Sunsun," panggil Ggio, tangannya terjulur dan menyentuh bahu gadis di hadapannya.

Sunsun menggelindingkan bola mata lavendernya ke kanan dan kembali menatap lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip dari jendela besarnya. "Jadi, kau datang," ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Ggio bergerak menuju sisi kanan Sunsun dan berlutut untuk dapat melihat wajah gadis itu lebih jelas. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, Sunsun yang duduk di depannya tidak seperti Sunsun yang biasanya.

Iris lavender yang selalu menunjukan kepercayan diri, dan keangkuhan kini redup dan sayu. Kulitnya yang putih kini cenderung pucat, tubuhnya yang biasanya terlapisi oleh pakaian _modis_ kini hanya sepotong pakaian rumah sakit yang membosankan.

Ggio menggenggam tangan gadis itu, dia belum mengucapkan balasan akan perkataan Sunsun tadi. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan, Sunsun tidak suka dikasihani apapun yang terjadi padanya.

"Sakit, kah?" Sunsun melempar pandangannya ke iris emas Ggio. Kepalanya ia miringkan 45 derajat sambil memaksakan seulas senyum terukir di wajah pucatnya. Berusaha menenangkan tatapan cemas dari pemuda di bawahnya.

"Tidak sesakit saat melihatmu berpelukan dengan Soifon," ucapnya sedikit menyisipkan nada canda di suaranya walau hasilnya gagal total. "Kota Paris memang sangat indah," puji Sunsun kemudian.

Tangannya yang semakin kurus terjulur dan membuka laci di sebelahnya, lalu mengambil sebuah sisir. "Apa kau ingin menyisir rambutku?" pintanya sambil memberikan sisir itu ke tangan Ggio.

Tangan Ggio meraih sisir itu dan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya. Jemari Ggio mulai menyentuh rambut Sunsun dan mulai menyisirnya perlahan.

"Ggio," panggil Sunsun lirih.

Gerakan Ggio terhenti saat melihat satu persatu helai rambut Sunsun terjatuh begitu saja. Rambut hijaunya yang tebal kini tipis dan rapuh.

"Ggio?" panggil Sunsun lagi, Ggio tersentak dan kembali menyisir rambut Sunsun.

"Hnn?"

"Jangan penuhi permintaan ibuku," pinta Sunsun.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Jangan kasihani aku," bantah Sunsun, dirinya masih bersikeras untuk tidak dibantu oleh Ggio. Pegangannya pada lengan kursi mengencang dan wajahnya mulai menampakan sebuah ekspresi.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu," jawab Ggio dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Sunsun sambil memejamkan matanya, paru-parunya bekerja ekstra untuk mengisi sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke dalam kantung udara miliknya. Sakit, ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Hal ini selalu terjadi beberapa jam setelah ia meminum obat. Tangannya semakin mengepal untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Tiba-tiba tubuh yang sedari tadi bersandar kini limbung ke depan. "Sunsun?"

Napasnya mulai memburu, dengan bergantung pada kekuatan tangannya Sunsun berdiri dari kursinya. Sunsun menatap Ggio dengan tatapan menyakitkan dan ingin mendekati pemuda itu untuk mengucapkan permintaannya.

Tapi, baru akan mengangkat kakinya, tubuh Sunsun langsung terkulai dan hampir terjatuh jika Ggio tidak menahannya. Kelopak mata Sunsun mengatup rapat, Ggio langsung menggendong gadis itu.

Sunsun menggenggam erat jaket yang Ggio kenakan. "Sakit, Ggio, sakit," rintih Sunsun, hati Ggio terenyuh mendengarnya. Sunsun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Ggio.

Ggio pun membaringkan Sunsun ke atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sunsun menarik Ggio untuk mendekati kepalanya dan membisikan sesuatu. "Aku ... tidak ingin kau mati, Ggio," ucapnya lirih.

Ggio diam, rahangnya mulai menegang. Perlahan genggaman pada jaket Ggio meregang—kemudian lepas. Tampaknya Sunsun telah tertidur, atau mungkin ... pingsan?

Ggio berbalik untuk segera menemui dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas Sunsun, tapi pergelangan tangannya langsung ditangkap oleh Sunsun. "Jangan ... donorkan sumsum-mu," bisik Sunsun.

Ggio kembali meletakan tangan Sunsun di atas tangan yang satunya dan merapatkan selimutnya. Bahkan dalam tidurnya Sunsun masih merintih kesakitan. Sesakit itukah? Separah itukah keadaannya?

"_Oyasumi_, Sunsun," Ggio menutup pintu kamar Sunsun dan berjalan menuju ruang dokter.

* * *

**Beberapa hari berikutnya.**

"Shihoin akan kembali menjadi anggota klub mulai hari ini."

Soifon membungkukan badannya dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Beberapa anggota langsung menyapanya dan bertanya alasan dia meninggalkan klub saat itu.

Dari para anggota yang mengerumuni Soifon tak terlihat Hitsugaya di antara mereka.

"Hitsugaya-_kun_," panggil Hinamori. Hitsugaya langsung menoleh dan Hinamori segera duduk di samping Hitsugaya.

"Aku senang jika dia baik-baik saja," ucap Hinamori. Hitsugaya menatap bingung Hinamori. "Shaolin-_san._" Hinamori menunjuk Soifon.

Refleks Hitsugaya mengikuti arah telunjuk Hinamori dan menghela napas. "Aku dengar, Ggio pindah ke Paris beberapa hari yang lalu," sambung Hinamori. Hitsugaya mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali pada brosur lomba lari di mejanya.

Hinamori menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Hitsugaya dan langsung menepuk bahu pemuda itu. "Sehabis kegiatan klub, kita makan ramen dulu, ya? Bagaimana?" tawar Hinamori sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, baiklah," jawab Hitsugaya. Soifon menangkap interaksi mereka berdua. Dan kembali melirik teman-teman di hadapannya yang mulai kembali duduk di tempat mereka.

"Enam bulan lagi akan diadakan lomba lari tingkat nasional, kali ini kalian tidak membawa nama sekolah. Kalian akan berlomba dengan kemampuan masing-masing. Pemenangnya akan diikutsertakan dilomba tingkat internasional."

Soifon menatap Byakuya yang masih memegang kertas brosur di tangannya. "Ada yang tertarik untuk mengikutinya?" Byakuya menatap murid-muridnya.

"Saya, _Sensei_," ucap Soifon sambil mengangkat tangannya. Byakuya langsung menatap Soifon.

'_Iya, sesuai permintaanmu, Ggio. Aku akan terus berlari, aku akan buktikan bahwa kau tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku,_' batin Soifon.

"Ada lagi?" mata Byakuya menyapu sekeliling ruangan. Tapi, tampaknya tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan selain Soifon.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mengangkat tangannya. "_Sensei_," panggilnya dingin. Byakuya mengangguk dan langsung menuliskan nama Ulquiorra dan Soifon di sebuah kertas putih.

"Baiklah, yang akan ikut perlombaan akan mulai dilatih dari sekarang, sisanya akan berlatih seperti biasa," jelas Byakuya.

Hitsugaya melihat ekspresi keseriusan Soifon, dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak.

* * *

Trap trap trap

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. "Sunsun?" Ggio mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah itu, pintu kembali tertutup.

Ggio berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit dan segera melangkah menuju seseorang yang duduk di bangku taman sambil memberi makan burung-burung yang mengelilinginya.

"Sunsun," panggil Ggio. Sunsun menggelindingkan bola matanya ke kanan dan kembali menatap burung kecil yang bertengger di jarinya, lalu membiarkan burung itu terbang.

Seperti halnya Jepang, di Paris juga masih diselimuti oleh musim dingin. Angin-angin bertiup sedikit kencang dan menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik dari ranting pohon yang saling bersentuhan.

Rambut Ggio dan Sunsun pun tak luput dari tarian benda tak kasat mata itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau bisa semakin sakit." Ggio mempercepat langkahnya, lalu melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Sunsun.

"Aku bosan di kamar." Sunsun menebarkan beberapa biji-bijian lagi kepada burung-burung itu. Ggio mendesah dan duduk di samping Sunsun. Ggio menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata.

Sesekali kicauan burung-burung itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Tak lama kicauan itu semakin teratur hingga menghasilkan sebuah _lullaby_ bagi Ggio. Sunsun melirik Ggio yang mulai tertidur dan kembali menatap burung-burung yang masih berkicau sebagai tanda terima kasih di pangkuannya.

Satu persatu burung-burung itu terbang menjauhi Sunsun, mereka semua kembali ke sarangnya. Sunsun mendesah dan melirik Ggio yang belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Ggio, seolah sensitif dengan sentuhan dingin Sunsun—kelopak mata Ggio langsung terbuka. Dengan segera Sunsun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Sudah sore," Ggio menggosok matanya dan melirik langit yang sudah mulai berganti warna. "Ayo pulang," ajak Ggio.

Ggio mengangkat Sunsun dan kembali mendudukkannya di kursi roda dekat mereka, lalu membawanya kembali ke dalam kamar rawat.

"Percuma memintamu menghentikan operasi, bukan?"

Ggio menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sunsun.

"Bagaimana jika operasi itu gagal? Kau bisa mati, Ggio."

Ggio hanya tersenyum dan membukakan pintu kamar Sunsun.

"Kau memang keras kepala," Sunsun sedikit terkekeh. Ggio mengangkat Sunsun dan membaringkannya di kasur.

"Tidurlah, saat operasinya berhasil aku ajak kau pergi ke _Avenue des Champs-Elysées_," tawar Ggio. Sunsun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum dan mulai memejamkan mata.

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Terima kasih, Ggio," ucap ibu Sunsun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ggio hanya tersenyum dan para perawat mulai mendorong brankar menuju ruang operasi.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di ruang operasi, saat ia tiba di sana suasana menjadi remang. Sunsun telah lebih dulu di sana, gadis itu sedikit gugup untuk menjalani operasi ini.

Ggio mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sunsun.

"_Ggio, ayo genggam tanganku!" pinta Sunsun kecil saat ia berbaring di rerumputan luas. Ggio kecil masih berdiri di tempatnya dan enggan menggenggam tangan gadis itu._

"_Tidak mau," tolak Ggio, setelah itu ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sunsun. Sunsun kecil langsung berdiri, lalu menyusul Ggio dan mendorongnya hingga bocah kecil itu terguling._

_Ggio hampir terjatuh dari tebing itu, jika dia tidak memegang ranting pohon di dekatnya, tapi hal itu tidak merubah keadaan bahwa Ggio dapat jatuh kapan saja jika ranting itu patah._

_Sunsun langsung berlari menghampiri Ggio. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sinis dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Raih tanganku!" perintah Sunsun lagi. Ggio berdecak dan menyambut uluran tangan itu._

_Sambil bertumpu pada ranting pohon di belakangnya, Sunsun menarik Ggio ke atas. Napas mereka bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Ggio mulai membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena tanah._

_Sunsun pun__berdiri dan menyibakan rambutnya. "Kau berhutang nyawa padaku, kelak kau harus menggenggam tanganku saat aku dalam keadaan kritis," pinta Sunsun. "Seperti halnya Mashiro-_neesama _yang meninggal sambil menggenggam tangan Kensei-_san_." Kedua iris lavender itu berbinar._

_Ggio berdecak dan langsung berlari menuju rumahnya._

'_Sunsun sekarang aku menggenggam tanganmu, jadi, jangan mati,_' batin Ggio.

Setelah itu lampu operasi telah dinyalakan dan semuanya menjadi gelap bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

**6 bulan berikutnya.**

"Soifon, tunggu dulu!" teriak Orihime di sepanjang koridor lantai empat. Soifon menoleh, namun dia tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada latihan klub, Orihime! Sampai jumpa besok!" Orihime mendengus dan tersenyum simpul melihat Soifon yang begitu bersemangat latihan.

Soifon berlari secepat mungkin menuju klub lari. Ya, sudah enam bulan semenjak kepergian Ggio, semuanya baik-baik saja, bahkan amat sangat baik. Sekarang Soifon telah duduk di kelas tiga SMA Karakura, dan kemampuan berlarinya meningkat pesat.

"Maaf terlambat, hosh ... hosh ..." ucap Soifon saat membuka pintu ruang klub. Hinamori langsung berdiri dan membantu Soifon duduk di kursinya.

"Terlambat seperti biasa, Shaolin-_san_," sindir Hinamori dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. Sindiran itu langsung disambut tawa oleh anggota lain.

"Ini latihan terakhir, lakukan dengan baik," ucap Byakuya.

"Baik, _Sensei_," jawab para anggota serentak.

* * *

**1 Hari sebelum perlombaan.**

**Di Paris.**

"Kaien, ke ruanganku," perintah Ggio dan menit berikutnya seseorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki ruangan itu.

"Pesankan aku tiket ke Jepang, sekarang," perintah Ggio lagi sambil menandatangani sebuah dokumen dan menyerahkannya pada Kaien.

"Jepang?"

Ggio mengangkat kepalanya dan bertopang dagu, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya. "Untuk menagih sebuah jawaban," jawabnya kemudian. Kaien mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Ggio bergetar.

"_Ggio, aku dijodohkan lagi!"_ rengekan Sunsun membuat Ggio tertawa. "_Jangan tertawa, kau sendiri tidak mau menikah denganku!_" tambahnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggil Tesla kemari dan menjodohkannya denganmu?" canda Ggio. Dari seberang sana Ggio dapat mendengar suara tersedak dari Sunsun.

"_Aku ingin makan, aku ada di _Avenue des Champs-Elysées_, cepat kemari!_"

Setelah itu sambungan telepon langsung terputus. Ggio berdecak dan langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Operasi yang dilakukan delapan bulan lalu sukses, kini Sunsun bisa hidup layaknya orang normal, namun setelah tiga bulan menjalani _therapy_. Sedangkan Ggio, ia diangkat menjadi pimpinan perusahaan Vega tiga bulan yang lalu, dan semua pendidikannya dipindah menjadi _homeschooling_.

"Sunsun!" Ggio menghampiri Sunsun yang duduk di bangku taman sambil bermain dengan burung-burung di sekitar. Saat menyadari kedatangan Ggio, Sunsun pun berdiri dan burung-burung itu langsung berterbangan.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mengenakan pita putih itu," Ggio melirik kepangannya yang kini dibaluri pita putih milik Soifon, lalu dia tersenyum. Sunsun langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju sebuah cafe di dekat taman itu.

"Sunsun," Ggio menangkap pergelangan Sunsun hingga membuat langkah gadis itu terhenti. "Aku ... akan pergi ke Jepang dalam beberapa hari."

Sunsun melirik Ggio dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa karena hal itu, lalu aku tidak boleh mengajakmu makan?" Ggio terkekeh dan mengikuti Sunsun yang sudah berjalan kembali.

* * *

**Hari perlombaan.**

"Seperti biasa, kita akan menentukan posisi lari terlebih dahulu. Ulquiorra kau yang pertama," ucap Byakuya. Ulquiorra mengangguk dan mulai melakukan pemanasan.

Soifon duduk di bangkunya, sepasang bola matanya bergerak lincah mencari keluarganya. Kegugupan gadis itu bertambah saat menyadari keluarganya telah datang dan duduk di bangku penonton.

Berkali-kali Soifon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya hanya untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Konsentrasinya terpecah, dia takut kalah seperti saat itu. Soifon memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Soifon. Gadis berkepang dua itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Hitsugaya di sampingnya. "_Shinpai shinaide_, kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi," ucap Hitsugaya menenangkan.

Soifon memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kembali, lalu menghembuskannya. "Shihoin, giliranmu," panggil Byakuya. Soifon langsung membuka matanya dan bangkit dari bangku peserta.

"Iya, _Sensei_," jawab Soifon tegas.

* * *

"Ggio!" jerit Lilynette dan langsung menabrak tubuh Ggio. Tesla berjalan santai menghampiri kedua orang itu. Ggio menyadari kehadiran Tesla dan melepaskan pelukan Lilynette.

"Yo," Tesla mengangkat tangannya, Ggio menggertakan giginya namun setelah itu tangannya terangkat dan ber-_highfive_ dengan Tesla. "Hari ini, Soifon sedang berlomba," ucap Tesla dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Lilynette.

"Iya, aku tahu itu," jawab Ggio. Pemuda berkepang itu segera berjalan dan menarik kopernya, Lilynette langsung menyusul Ggio.

"Ggio, ke rumahku dulu, ya?" Ggio melirik Lilynette dan menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Tidak, aku akan ke stadion lebih dulu," jawab Ggio. Lilynette mematung di tempat dan menundukan kepalanya. Ggio menoleh saat merasakan Lilynette tidak mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau akan menangis lagi, eh?" ledek Ggio. Tesla terkekeh, lalu menepuk kepala Lilynette sekilas dan langsung menghampiri Ggio. Lilynette terkejut saat menerima tepukan itu.

Kepalanya terangkat dan dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Tesla yang menyunggingkan seringainya sambil berlalu bersama Ggio. "Hei!" teriak Lilynette hingga mengagetkan Ggio.

"Tunggu aku!" Lilynette langsung berlari dan menggeser posisi Tesla begitu saja. Ggio hanya menatap bingung Lilynette dan kembali berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

* * *

"Bersiap di posisi masing-masing, siap ... MULAI!" teriak wasit di pinggir lapangan berbarengan dengan terdengarnya bunyi tembakan. Saat mendengar aba-aba itu stadion langsung bergemuruh, tepat ketika para peserta mulai berlari menjauhi garis _start_.

* * *

Ggio menatap pemandangan dari kaca jendelanya. Berbeda ketika saat dia pergi di mana desiran-desiran angin musim dingin menjadi melodi pengantar kepergiannya, kini nyanyian jangkriklah yang menjadi melodi penyambutnya.

Beberapa poster tentang Festival _Tanabata_ yang akan dilaksanakan malam ini ikut menghiasi jalan-jalan itu.

"Pak, berhenti," perintah Lilynette dan mobil itu pun langsung berhenti. Tesla dan Ggio pun melirik Lilyntte yang tengah membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Tunggu, Lilynette!" seru Ggio dan ikut keluar dari mobil itu. Lilynette berjalan cepat menuju bangku taman dan duduk di sana. Ggio menutup kepalanya dengan telapak tangan, berusaha menghalau sinar matahari yang memang sangat panas pada musim ini.

"Lilynette, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ggio—sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Lilynette bungkam dan masih menggoyangkan kakinya yang tak menginjak tanah. Ggio langsung menarik tangan Lilynette untuk kembali ke mobil.

Lilynette berdiri dan berbalik menahan tangan Ggio. "Ggio, _atashi wa ... anata ga suki_," ucap Lilynette. Ggio berbalik dan menatap wajah Lilynette yang penuh keyakinan.

"Kau tak percaya, 'kan?" Lilynette menepis tangan Ggio dan mundur beberapa langkah. Namun dengan mudah Ggio dapat kembali menangkap kedua tangan kurus itu.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Ggio dan menyentuh bahu Lilynette. Gadis berambut hijau terang itu menatap iris keemasan Ggio. Perlahan tangan Ggio menyentuh pipi Lilynette dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Ggio menelengkan kepalanya dan bersiap mencium Lilynette.

''Na-nani_? Ggio ...'_ batin Lilynette dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, bibir Lilynette bergetar dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh Ggio.

"Tidak," ucap Lilynette spontan dan mendorong Ggio menjauh. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dan kembali mendekati Lilynette yang masih memejamkan mata.

PLUK.

Lilynette membuka matanya saat menerima tepukan itu dan menatap Ggio. "Kau sepupuku, Lilynette."

Lilynette terkejut mendengar ucapan Ggio dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu padaku." Ggio kembali menggenggam tangan Lilynette.

Tapi, Lilynette langsung menepisnya dan menatap air mancur di sampingnya. "Kau pergilah, aku tidak tertarik menyaksikan perlombaan lari," Lilynette menyibakkan rambut hijau pendeknya dan memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan air mancur itu secara sempurna.

Ggio menghela napasnya dan kembali ke dalam mobil. Tesla keluar saat melihat Ggio hanya kembali sendiri. "Dia tidak ingin ikut," ucap Ggio saat bertemu pandang dengan Tesla.

Tesla langsung berlari dan menghampiri Lilynette. "Pak, jalan," perintah Ggio dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di taman itu.

* * *

Tinggal dua putaran lagi, maka Soifon akan mencapai garis _finish_. Tapi, hal itu belum cukup, dia masih harus melewati Ulquiorra dan satu orang lain yang masih berlari di depannya.

Soifon mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan langsung berlari menyusul seseorang perempuan berambut ungu yang memiliki posisi terdekat dengannya. Stadion kembali bergemuruh saat Soifon berhasil menyusulnya.

Tinggal satu orang lagi: Ulquiorra.

Trap trap trap

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor panjang stadion menuju bangku penonton. Rambut kepang pemuda itu berkibar pelan karena tertiup angin. Teriknya sinar matahari langsung menyambutnya saat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar untuk melihat situasi perlombaan.

Tinggal satu putaran lagi, Soifon masih berusaha mengejar Ulquiorra, keringat mulai mengucur turun dari pelipisnya karena tingginya suhu hari ini. Beberapa kali Soifon mengelap peluh itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengeluarkan keringat dari kepalanya.

"Ggio!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya. Daun telinga Soifon bergerak sensitif saat mendengar nama itu. Kepalanya tidak berputar untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu Ggio Vega atau bukan, yang ia lakukan hanya menggelindingkan bola mata abunya ke bangku penonton.

Soifon terkejut saat melihat siluet itu, dia tak mungkin salah: seringai khasnya, iris keemasannya, dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Tak lama, Soifon berseringai.

'_Bagus, kau datang, Ggio! Lihat, akulah yang akan memenangkan perlombaan ini!_' batin Soifon.

Seketika Soifon kembali menatap punggung Ulquiorra, gadis itu mengatupkan kelopak matanya sejenak dan langsung berlari menyusul Ulquiorra dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki.

Garis _finish_ sudah di depan mata dan Soifon semakin menambah kecepatannya saat sedikit lagi Ulquiorra menyentuh garis _finish_, Soifon langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengenai pita putih itu terlebih dahulu.

Hening, stadion itu hening karena dalam beberapa detik lalu, pertarungan Soifon dan Ulquiorra masih begitu sengit. "Hosh ... hosh ..." dada Soifon naik turun untuk mengatur napasnya, dan setelah itu dia langsung mengangkat pita putih di genggaman tangannya.

Melihat itu, seisi stadion langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Soifon tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan _atmosphere_ kemenangan yang baru dia terima dan seluruh tepuk tangan yang dihujamkan kepadanya.

Ggio menyunggingkan senyum dan memejamkan matanya. Orihime langsung berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kau benar-benar pulang," ucapnya. Ggio hanya menganguk.

"Lalu, kau akan menyapanya?" Mereka berdua melirik Soifon yang sedang mendapat ucapan selamat dari para anggota klub lari.

"Tidak, biarkan saja dia," jawab Ggio. Setelah itu acara pemberian piala dimulai, Soifon menerima piala itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi—membuat stadion kembali riuh dengan tepuk tangan.

Orihime memutar kepalanya ke kiri untuk menatap Ggio, tapi pemuda itu telah berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Jangan beritahu padanya," pesan Ggio.

Orihime tersenyum saat melihat pita putih itu. "Ggio!" panggil Orihime saat Ggio akan berbelok. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik Orihime. "Aku suka pita itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ggio hanya mengangguk dan langsung menghilang dari koridor itu.

* * *

**Malam harinya, pukul 19.00.**

**Festival Tanabata.**

**Di kediaman Soifon.**

"Soifon, ayo turun!" teriak Yoruichi dari bawah. Soifon masih berdiri di depan cermin dan mematut dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, iya," sahut Soifon dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Selang beberapa jam setelah perlombaan yang panas tadi siang, malam ini akan diselenggarakan Festival _Tanabata_.

Soifon berjalan pelan menuju ruang keluarga, langkahnya sangat terbatas karena menggunakan _yukata_ untuk pergi ke festival itu. "Soifon," panggil ayahnya dan menghentikan langkah Soifon yang ingin berbelok.

"Ke ruanganku sebentar," perintahnya. Soifon mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah ayahnya.

Soifon duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya di ruang kerja yang cukup luas itu. Soifon diam dan menunggu ayahnya memulai percakapan.

Tak lama ayahnya membuka laci meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang, kemudian ia berdiri dari tempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti dan mengangkat benda persegi panjang itu.

Soifon sendiri menundukan kepalanya—tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ayahnya menggantungkan benda persegi panjang itu dan kembali berjalan mendekati Soifon, setelah itu ia melipat kakinya dan menepuk kepala Soifon.

"Ayah bangga padamu, maaf jika ayah terlalu keras," ucapnya lembut. Soifon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya yang menggulirkan bola matanya ke kiri. Soifon mengikuti arah bola mata ayahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat benda persegi panjang yang dibawa ayahnya tadi: sebuah foto yang diambil ketika Soifon mengangkat pialanya.

"Tidak, jangan meminta maaf, Ayah," balas Soifon. Setelah itu ayahnya langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Soifon. Soifon memejamkan matanya, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ayah.

* * *

**Tanabata Festival, pukul 20.00**

"Soifon, kau cantik sekali," puji Orihime saat melihat Soifon dengan _yukata _merah dan motif kupu-kupu hitamnya, kepangan yang biasanya terbaluri pita putih kini hanya dijepit pada ujung kepangannya.

Orihime langsung menggamit tangan Soifon dan berjalan mengelilingi _stand-stand _festival itu. "Tu-tunggu, Orihime! Jangan cepat-cepat," pinta Soifon sedikit berteriak karena ramainya pengunjung tempat itu.

Orihime melambatkan langkahnya dan tersenyum. "Maaf, maaf," ucapnya. Kemudian, mereka kembali berjalan untuk membeli gulali dan bersiap menunggu pertunjukan kembang api.

Mereka memilih untuk duduk di jembatan yang sepi, namun mereka dapat melihat bulan dan sungai dengan sangat sempurna. Orihime duduk di atas pembatas jembatan itu dan menggoyangkan kakinya, sedangkan Soifon mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di atas pembatas jembatan. Mereka berdua diam, Orihime masih sibuk menghabiskan gulalinya, sementara Soifon sibuk menatap refleksinya di permukaan air itu.

Sejujurnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Soifon sekarang, tak lain tentang Ggio di stadion tadi siang, dia belum sempat menanyakannya karena dia langsung pulang saat itu.

"Orihime," panggil Soifon. Orihime menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Soifon di sampingnya. "Saat di stadion tadi, Ggio ada di sana, 'kan?" Orihime menelan sejumput gulali di mulutnya.

"Aku ... tidak tahu," jawab Orihime. Soifon tersenyum getir dan melirik gadis di sampingnya.

"Kalian kompak, ya," ujar Soifon. "Orihime sama dengan Vega, pantas kalian kompak berbohong padaku," lanjut Soifon. Orihime mendesah dan tersenyum saat menyadari seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Orihime langsung melompat turun dan berdiri di samping Soifon.

Soifon kembali menundukan wajahnya dan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri. "Bukan seperti itu, ak—kyaaaa!" jerit Orihime.

Soifon langsung memutar kepalanya dan matanya terbelalak saat merasakan bibir yang familiar melekat di bibirnya. Sosok itu berdiri di belakang Soifon dan meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Soifon, seolah mengunci Soifon.

Sedetik berikutnya, Soifon langsung mendorong sosok itu menjauh dan menamparnya.

PLAK!

DUAR!

Sinar yang dihasilkan dari kembang api barusan membuat Soifon dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menciumnya—walau ia yakin siapa pemilik bibir lembut itu.

"_Tadaima_, Soifon," sapa Ggio dengan seringai khasnya. Soifon menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Sepasang kaki mungil Soifon bersiap untuk berlari dan menjauh dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Ggio langsung melangkah cepat untuk menyergap Soifon sebelum gadis itu berlari dan meninggalkannya. "Lepas!" jerit Soifon dan menarik tangannya menjauh. Dia harus lari, menjauh dari pemuda itu. Pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang dan terasa berat. Soifon berusaha untuk tidak mengatupkan kelopak matanya demi menghalangi cairan bening itu meluncur turun.

Soifon langsung berbalik dan berlari, tapi baru beberapa langkah lengan Ggio sudah melingkar di perutnya. "Jangan lari, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu," bisik Ggio. Soifon langsung berontak dan mendorong Ggio lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu, kau pembohong!" bentak Soifon penuh emosi. Ggio kembali maju selangkah dan Soifon kembali mundur selangkah.

"Saat itu, ibu Sunsun menelp—"

"Tidak!" Soifon menutup kedua daun telinganya dengan telapak tangannya—yang mengisyaratkan dia benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Ggio.

"Dia mengatakan, bahwa Sunsun—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, kau pembohong besar, Ggio Vega," hardik Soifon, sorot matanya menajam, semua kekecewaannya tumpah di sorot mata itu. Ggio terkejut saat melihat cairan bening yang sedari tadi menggenang kini membasahi pipi Soifon.

Ggio memejamkan mata. "Sunsun menderita ... _leukimia_."

DUAR!

Kembang api kembali diluncurkan. Soifon membelalakkan matanya, bibirnya yang tadi terbuka untuk kembali membentak Ggio, kini bungkam. Cairan bening yang tadi ia cegah, kini ia biarkan mengalir begitu saja.

"A-apa?" tanya Soifon sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

Ggio mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ya, Sunsun mengidap _leukimia_ dan aku diminta mendonorkan sumsum-ku," jelas Ggio.

Soifon seolah membatu di tempat. Sunsun yang saat itu selalu melibatkannya dalam masalah, mengidap penyakit seperti itu? Ggio mengambil langkah maju, tidak ada reaksi dari Soifon, gadis itu masih diam di tempatnya.

Saat merasa cukup dekat, Ggio menghentikan langkahnya dan menyentuh bahu Ggio. "Oleh karena itu, aku harus pergi," bisiknya pelan. Soifon langsung menepis tangan Ggio dan kembali mundur.

"Itu bukan alasan, kau tetap tidak mengatakannya padaku. Kau pergi, dan kau membohongiku tentang ucapan saat itu," ucap Soifon.

"Dan sekarang kau kembali muncul di hadapanku, apa maksudmu?" bentak Soifon. Ggio hanya tersenyum dan menarik Soifon ke dalam pelukannya. "Lepas!" berkali-kali Soifon memukul dada Ggio, agar dia melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi, Ggio tetap bergeming dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu.

"Aku datang, hanya untuk menagih jawabanku pada saat itu," bisik Ggio. Soifon terkejut.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, dan aku tidak akan tertipu lagi," balas Soifon. Ggio melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang lurus iris abu Soifon.

"Baiklah, aku ingatkan kembali. Shaolin Fon, _ore wa anata o aishite_," ucap Ggio. Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Ggio langsung menyentuh dagu Soifon dan membuat mereka kembali bertemu pandang. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu, Shaolin Fon?"

"Aku tidak percaya pada kata-katamu!" bentak Soifon lagi. Ggio menyeringai saat mendengar balasan Soifon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu marah? Jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan padaku, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk marah kepadaku," ucap Ggio. Soifon menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jawab aku, Soifon," tuntut Ggio.

"Karena kita, te—"

"Teman? Itu terlalu klise Soifon," Ggio tertawa getir lalu dia mendesah. "_Mou i_, tolak aku," ucap Ggio. Soifon kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dan Ggio kembali menarik wajah itu hingga mereka bertatapan.

Bibir Soifon terbuka, tapi belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. "Aku ..." Soifon ragu untuk mengucapkannya. Ayolah, Soifon, bukankah kau bilang kau membencinya?

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, 'kan?" ucap Ggio lagi—yang semakin menyudutkan Soifon. "Tolak aku, dan aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu."

Soifon membulatkan matanya saat mendengar kalimat Ggio.

'_Aku tidak akan bertemu Ggio lagi?_' batinnya. Ggio menurunkan tangannya dan menyimpannya di saku. Tiba-tiba Soifon menundukan kepalanya dan Ggio langsung berseringai.

"Kenapa ... kenapa kau selalu mempermainkanku?" Cairan bening dari bola mata Soifon turun begitu saja. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk menghapus air mata itu. Tapi, dia tak bisa menghentikannya.

"Bahkan kau masih menanyakan suatu hal yang kau tahu pasti jawabannya. Apa ... apa sebegitu menariknya mempermainkanku?" isaknya pelan

Ggio menjulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan itu, lalu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Soifon. Dengan sedikit gerakan, ia menarik Soifon mendekat.

CUP

Ggio mengecup pucuk rambut gadis itu. "Harusnya kau lebih jujur dari awal," bisik Ggio dan membenamkan kepalanya di rambut Soifon. Setelah itu ia menggenggam tangan Soifon dan membawanya ke pohon permohonan.

"Kau tahu tentang legenda Tanabata?" tanya Ggio tiba-tiba. Soifon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap beberapa pasangan yang tengah menempelkan kertas di pohon permohonan itu. Lalu, Ggio mengambil dua buah kertas dan memberikannya satu ke Soifon.

"Ya, ya, legenda yang mengisahkan Hikoboshi dan Orihime yang hanya bisa bertemu pada hari ini. Lalu, apa maksudmu? Menunjukan kesamaan antara Vega dan Orihime?" tanya Soifon sarkatis, dan mereka berdua mulai menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu.

"Tidak, Orihime ya Orihime, Vega ya Vega. Kau tahu, kenapa Vega akan sangat terang pada hari ini?" tanya Ggio. Soifon menghentikan gerakannya dan melirik Ggio, lalu menggeleng. Ggio menyeringai. "Seperti halnya Orihime yang ingin bertemu dengan Hikoboshi, Vega pun ingin bertemu dengan Fon."

Ggio melipat kertasnya. "Jadi, Festival Tanabata itu bukan hanya tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi, tapi tentang Vega dan Fon—bintang dan lebah." Soifon menatap Ggio, dia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Dan hari ini, bintang itu telah bertemu dengan lebah-nya," lanjut Ggio sambil menatap Soifon lekat-lekat.

Ggio meminta kertas Soifon, dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba Ggio tersenyum dan mendekatkan kepalanya, Soifon hanya memejamkan matanya dan bibir itu kembali bertemu.

Ggio membimbing tangan Soifon untuk menempelkan kertas itu ke pohon bambu di samping mereka.

Duar!

Ggio menjauhkan tubuhnya saat mendengar bunyi kembang api itu. Lalu, mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa. Dan Ggio menggenggam tangan Soifon sambil mengamati kembang api dari tempat mereka berdiri.

DUAR!

**Owari**

**Omake**

"Lihat, lihat!" seru Orihime antusias. Ya, inilah penyebab dia berteriak tadi karena Ulquiorra menarik Orihime menjauh dari Soifon. Orihime melirik Ulquiorra dengan wajah bersemu.

"Apa? Kau mau?"

Sontak wajah gadis itu semakin memerah. Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Orihime. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, namun detik berikutnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang selembut kapas menyentuh bibirnya. Sebelah matanya terbuka.

"Gu-gulali?" Orihime melirik Ulquiorra di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menggelindingkan bola matanya ke arah gadis itu.

"Yang kau mau itu, 'kan?" Orihime langsung terdiam dan mengunyah gulali pemberian Ulquiorra dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

* * *

A Star and A Bee

completed

12 Desember 2010—08 Februari 2011

* * *

**A/N** : Aku ucapkan terima kasih buat **YumitoClover**, **MikaShimo**, **Jeger**, **Shiori Yoshimitsu**, **relya Schiffer**, **marianne de Marionettenspieler****, Shabrina Liem, ****Divinne Oxalyth****, ****Elly Yanagi Hime, ****RiiChanDestroyeR, Rufus Sinclair, Momoka and Rukina.**

**Nummyyumy123****, ****RikurohiYuki03****, S****hiroyue,****Lenalee Shihouin****, ****TaNia VampGoth****, pecinta fic, ****Galathea Dertov Reffertlark****, ****Suzuka Daidouji****, NaMIKAze Nara, ****Victorique Phantomhive****, ****Neary Lan****. **

**Dan para silent reader (jika ada) yang telah membaca fic ini.**

And of course my beta reader** aRaRaNcHa** thank you so much. Makasih udah mau bantu aku dalam beberapa chapter kemarin, makasih udah mau sabar sama author yang banyak tanya ini, maaf kalo membuat cha lelah dengan memberikan fic panjang kali lebar ini heheh. Aku sangat terbantu cha, sekali lagi makasih *hug*

Terima kasih banget buat dukungan kalian selama ini. Walau karya ini abal dan makin gak jelas semakin ke sini-sininya kalian masih berkenan review dan memberikan semangat kepada saya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Lalu, sebelum itu, aku mau beriklan sejenak

Teman-teman, berminatkah kalian mengikuti **B**leach **V**ivariaton **F**estival? Sebuah event yang menyenangkan, dengan tema yang berbeda-beda tiap bulannya, dan dapat membantu mengembangkan kreatifitas para author sekalian.

Merasa tertantang?

Jika berminat, bergabung dulu di FB: **B**leach **V**ivariation **F**estival dan ikuti pendaftarannya. Bagi yang tidak punya FB silakan hubungi panitianya: **YumitoClover, MikaShimo, aRaRaNcHa, Kuroliv dan** **DeBeilschmidt****.**

Ditunggu partisipasinya.

Apakah kalian masih berkenan review di chapter terakhir ini?

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain merasakan kebahagiaan reader saat membaca karya saya ^^

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
